


【RF】Innocence 天真（养成梗）

by lotusfire666



Series: POI RFR系列 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 66,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 简介：以为是猫结果养虎为患最终被吃掉的故事。设定：John是个从寄养家庭跑出来的孩子，10岁（会慢慢写到成年），Harold是个刚上大学的大学生，19岁。Harold和Nathan相遇的时间由上大学推迟到研究生。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC得不知道到哪里去了，无视现实时间轴，青春期性心理描写，叛逆期描写。  
> 因为目前两位主角年纪都很小，所以人物形象会和电视剧里有所偏差，阅读时请注意。POV转换用分割线格开。  
> 写作时间S3之前。309给了我重大打击，后面就风格大变了……

-Prelude-

Harold抱着厚厚一摞书，有些吃力地在路上走着。前两天刚下过雪，地上很滑，他必须得非常小心才不至于在那些已经结冰的路面上摔跤。书很重，其中只有一半是教授布置的作业，另一半是他自己找的课余读物，他最近对虚拟算法很有兴趣，想要试验一下。

就快到家了。他想着，加快了脚步。

走到家门前的一条巷口，他忽然发现垃圾箱旁边有什么不一样的东西在，一个黑乎乎的阴影。

这让他心里有点害怕，已经是深夜了，他可不想被人打劫。

他装作没注意地走了过去，眼角余光却发现是一个孩子倒在地上，似乎是已经昏过去了。

Harold把书放在一边，赶忙跑过去扶住他。那孩子穿着明显不是他尺码的衣服，光着脚，脸上还在流着血。Harold暗暗咒骂有谁会对这样的孩子出手，一边摇晃着他，拍拍他的脸，想要他醒来。

“……”那孩子嘟哝着什么，睁开了眼睛。他有一双很漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

“你还好吗？”Harold问。“要不要叫警察？还是叫医生？”

那孩子听见警察这两个字就本能地缩了一下，看到自己被陌生人抓着，更是吓了一跳，非常用力地甩开了Harold的手，站起身来扭头就跑。

Harold被他一把推到地上，正要说什么，看到那孩子没跑几步就摇晃着身体又跌了下去。这让他不由得也着急起来，几步上前抓住他。

“你怎么了？”他问道。用双手托起他瘦弱的身躯。

“……不要警察，不要医生。”那孩子说，蓝眼睛近乎恐惧地盯着Harold看。

Harold咬了咬牙。“……我家就在边上。”他说。“我一个人住。”他看到孩子眼中不信任的神色，又补充了一句。

 

1\. 

Harold其实也不知道自己为什么要这样做。那个孩子有着狼一样的眼神，却像小猫一样瘦弱。Harold自己也不过刚刚成年，这种事情于情于理都不应该由他来承担，但那孩子一听到警察或者医院这样的词就会露出害怕的神情，Harold就怎么也无法忍心开口送他出门。

他给男孩拿了自己的旧T恤和运动裤，给他放热水让他洗澡，自己则对着乱七八糟的公寓发了会儿呆，最后拖出来一床冬天用的棉被，放在沙发上仔细垫好，又拿了自己多余的一个枕头放好，才找了张椅子坐下来，等着男孩出来。

男孩没多久就洗得干干净净出来了。穿着过大的衣服，小脸被热气熏得红通通的，他看起来是个非常漂亮的男孩，如果不是头上渗血的伤口和手上被冻裂的疤痕，他几乎可以直接做那些童装广告的模特了。

Harold拿来急救箱给他上药。男孩没有吭声，也没有拒绝。

“我叫Harold，Harold Finch。”Harold一边给他上药一边自我介绍。

“John。”男孩硬邦邦地抛出一个词。

“好吧，John，能不能告诉我，你是怎么把自己搞得这么狼狈的呢？”Harold上完药后并没有松手，试图好声好气地说话。

“有一个混球以为他的钱包是钻石。”John粗俗地说。他咧开嘴笑，Harold注意到他的牙很白，还有两颗虎牙尖尖的露出来，看起来更天真了。“不过是个穷鬼罢了。”他说的话可一点都不可爱。

Harold皱起了眉头。一个小扒手，这可不是什么好事。

“你家人呢？”他问道。

“死了。”John满不在乎地说。“收养我的那个老头是个酒鬼。还很喜欢揍人。”他忽然意识到了什么，大眼睛迅速地蓄满了泪。“你不会要把我送回去吧？”他的神情是一种虚伪的惊恐，但Harold依然无法对他的眼泪说不。

“那么……”他有点犹豫。“你有没有联系过你们的社区儿童保护机构？”

“他们来过，但那混蛋每一次都装得很好，事后都要揍我。”John眨着眼睛，楚楚可怜地说。“最后我也不敢再报告了。”

Harold本能地不相信他。但他转念一想，今天晚上这样冷，他也不能就这样把他赶出去。

“你今晚上睡这里吧。”他最后说，指了指刚才收拾好的沙发床铺。“我明天再想想看怎么帮你联系好的收养人。”

谁知John的眼泪哗地就落了下来。他是真的哭了出来。“我不要走。”他说，眼睛红红地恶狠狠瞪着Harold，好像他才是那个狠心揍他的人。“我不要走。你明天要送我走那今晚就不应该让我进门。”

Harold好气又好笑。“可是……我只是个学生啊。我也没办法一直养着你啊。”

“你要是送我走我就告你恋童癖。”John撇了撇嘴，凶恶地说。“你是MIT的学生，你们学校会开除你的。”

Harold脸都白了。“你怎么可以……？！”他站了起来，一时被这个忘恩负义的小混蛋气得话都说不下去。

John瞪了他好一会儿，脸上凶巴巴的表情一眨眼又变得可怜兮兮。“你独自租一间这么好的公寓，这么有钱，多一个人不会很麻烦的。我不会吃很多的。真的，我只吃一点点。”他挥舞着手说。“我还可以帮你收拾房间。”他恳求地看着Harold。

“……我不想走。外面好冷。还有人会打我。”他声音柔软地说，带着一种不符合他年纪的计算好的狡黠。

Harold最终叹了口气。“……你先睡吧，明早再说。”

John咬了咬嘴唇，抓抓脑袋，这让他看起来终于有了几分天真。他一声不吭地爬上沙发，把自己裹在被褥里，下巴埋进去，只有一双闪亮的眼睛露在外面。

“晚安，Harold。”他看着Harold非常有礼貌地说，然后闭上了眼睛。

Harold呆呆地看了他一会儿，完全摸不清他在想什么，最后只叹了口气，把书搬到桌上，继续他的晚间学习。

他那天晚上一直学习到很晚。John睡得很不安稳，几次翻身都差点摔了下来，Harold给他盖了好几次被子，却在最后一次时看到男孩紧皱着眉头，咬着牙，好像是在和什么对抗着。Harold的手碰到他，他眼睛都没睁就惊惧地避开，眼角划过一道晶亮的泪痕。

Harold后来就再没心思看书了，只是坐在椅子上看着天花板。

这是个很蠢、很蠢的决定。他知道。这并不是什么小猫、小狗，这是一个活生生的人。

只是离开家上大学前，父亲对他说要成为一个能够对自己也对他人负责任的人，Harold不知道什么叫对自己负责，只是知道，从他把John带回家的那一刻起，直到他出门为止，John就变成他的责任了。

他做了早餐，虽然只是简单的微波食品，他还煎了鸡蛋，虽然煎焦了。John闻到食物的香气就醒来了，睁着迷蒙的眼睛一脸恬静无辜，一点都不像昨天那个以恋童癖威胁他的小恶魔。

他命令John洗脸刷牙来桌上吃饭。他们把他的书推到一边，默默无声地吃饭。John吃得很仔细，Harold注意到他的动作非常规范，刀叉碰到盘子不会发出一点声音。一个曾经受过良好教养的孩子，这让他对自己的决定有了点信心。

“John……”他咳了下，作出庄重的样子开口道。John放下了刀叉，警惕地看着他。他非常紧张，咬住下唇，眼睛里有一颗泪珠在打转，但没有落下来。

“John，你有全名吗？”Harold尽可能轻柔地问道。

“John Reese。”John迟疑了一下才答道。

“那么我叫你Reese先生可以吗？”Harold希望可以尽量郑重。

John学着他的样子谨慎而恭敬地微微点了点头。估计从来没有人叫过他Reese先生，这个称呼让他陡然显出一种孩子气的故作深沉。

“我昨天晚上想了一晚上，我觉得……咳……”Harold犹豫了下，也不由自主坐直了身子。“我想，你可以继续留在我这里。”

John的眼睛在听见第一句话时蒙上了一层绝望，在听见第二句话时那层绝望的纱几乎是瞬间褪去，立刻发出光来。

“Finch先生。”他学着Harold的样子正经地说。“我对你的这一安排感到满意。”

Harold笑出声来。“哦，Finch就好了。”他笑着说。小家伙学得倒挺快。

John做了个鬼脸，再也没掩饰他的满心得意，咯咯地笑出尖尖的虎牙来。

“不过，我们有几条规矩要讲在前面。”Harold笑完，看着John说。John听说不要送他走，立刻没形象地摊在椅子上，好奇地四处打量这个昨晚上没好好看的小公寓，Harold不得不用手在他面前挥舞吸引他的注意力。

“第一，因为我不能合法地收养你，所以只说你是我亲戚家的小孩，我的堂弟，在我这里借住。第二，不许再和你的过去有任何联系，我不管是好的坏的，你既然想留下来那除了我给你安排的这一个过去其他都不能存在，不然我们俩都惨了。第三，喂，John，别东张西望了，我在说话呢。”

“我在听着。”John心不在焉地说，已经开始伸手要拿Harold放在一旁架子上的模型。

“我说什么了？”Harold拍开他的手。

“第一，因为我不能合法地收养你，所以只说你是我亲戚家的小孩，我的堂弟，在我这里借住。第二，不许再和你的过去有任何联系，我不管是好的坏的，你既然想留下来那除了我给你安排的这一个过去其他都不能存在，不然我们俩都惨了。第三，喂，Harold，别罗嗦了，第三是什么？”John原样复述了一遍，眨着眼睛一脸坏笑地看Harold。

Harold暗暗为他的聪明吃惊，他板了John一眼，继续说道：“我只收养你到你成年为止，在此期间我会尽我所能，所以希望你也可以尽你所能。”

“做什么？”John反问道。

“做……”Harold一时也不知如何回答。“……一个好孩子。”他最后说。

 

 

（其实就是俩半大孩子跌跌撞撞看对眼的故事……能不能真的收养我不知道= =|||我就是对少年爱完全没有抵抗力……）

 

2.

“Reese先生，你把哈利波特读完了，却一点都不肯做科学作业吗？”Harold拿着四年级科学练习册，对那个画满了涂鸦却一个答案都没有写的习题页皱眉。

John撇了撇嘴。Harold一旦开始叫他Reese先生就说明他是认真的了。

“……哈利波特比较好玩。”他把下巴磕在桌上用眼睛瞟Harold。

Harold叹了口气——他怎么老叹气？一点都不像是18岁的大学生，倒像老气横秋的大叔。“Reese先生，你是有什么地方不会做吗？”他耐着性子问。

John咬住嘴唇。他确实很多不会做。他已经三年没上过学了。

“没意思。”他说。“我要知道环太平洋火山群岛的地理成因有什么用，我以后又不会去那里挖矿。”

“知识，不是说用得上才叫知识的。”Harold把练习册放下。“你要再不听话把作业做完，我真的要送你去学校上学去了。”

John发出一声夸张的呻吟。“……Repello Muggletum。”他小声嘟哝道。

“什么？”Harold没听清，再问了一句。

“Repello Muggletum（麻瓜屏蔽）！”John叫了起来。从桌子上爬起身来。“Obliviate （一忘皆空）！”他伸手指着Harold，嘴里还发出些音效，然后扭着身子妄图逃跑，Harold脸色一沉，对着他一指：“Colloportus（快快禁锢）！”

John就保持着刚才逃跑的姿势僵立着，他咔哒咔哒扭转过半个脑袋，一脸不敢相信地看着Harold。Harold见他又有想开口废话的趋势，再一指：“Quietus（无声无息）！”

John就只好闭上嘴。Harold走到他面前，John只觉得眼前是个大魔法师，但他被定住了，所以不能动，只能张着嘴呆呆地看着他。

“不是只有你一个人看过哈利波特的，Reese先生。”Harold皮笑肉不笑地说，从他怀里拿走被他藏匿的电视遥控器。“现在，给我坐回来，做完科学作业才能看电视。”

John嗷地叫了一声，放弃了抵抗，坐回到桌前，用苦大仇深的表情狠狠瞪着Harold，但Harold早就习惯了他翻脸如翻书，对他的悲惨境地视若无睹，只是坐在他对面，打开笔记本电脑安静地敲起来。

John写了没几个字就写不下去，拿笔尖去戳Harold的电源线，他戳了三四下Harold才抬起头来看他一眼，警告性地瞪他。John于是又可怜兮兮地看他，知道Harold最受不了他这样的眼神。果然Harold皱了皱眉头，放下手中电脑，把椅子移到他身边，一脸不耐烦地问：“又怎么了？”

John用笔尖在练习册上画圈：“这个不会做。这个不会做。这个不会做。这个不会做……”他把所有的题目都画上了圈。然后抬起头来咬着下唇看Harold。他当然不是真不会做，只不过有MIT的天才大学生在旁边，何必要自己动手呢？

Harold定定地看了他一眼，拿过习题本，正儿八经地讲解起来。

“非洲野犬是合作狩猎的动物。一般以中等体型的有蹄动物为食，比如高角羚。与其他犬科动物类似，它们一般对猎物会长期跟踪，在追击时速度可以达到45mph ……”Harold慢慢地讲着，John歪头看着他。

他来到这个家已经两个月了，出乎他的意料之外。他本来只看中这个书呆子一样的家伙是只好肥羊，打算偷点东西捞一笔就走，结果没想到Harold居然真的留他下来，还给他买了新衣服，甚至认真地打算送他去上学——被John拼死拼活地阻止，他可真是受够学校那种循规蹈矩的生活了。到现在，Harold不知从哪里看到什么教育书籍，每天逼着他看书写作业，好像非要他达到一定学历水平才罢休。John不喜欢读书，一点也不，但哈利波特确实挺好玩的，结果他也就这么待了下来，想着看完再走，可等他看完了哈利波特他也没有离开，并且开始看第二遍……

“……Reese先生。”Harold的声音隐隐带着怒气。“看作业本，不要看我。我刚才讲的你都听见了吗？”

“非洲野犬是合作狩猎的动物。一般以中等体型的有蹄动物为食，比如高角羚。与其他犬科动物类似，它们一般对猎物会长期跟踪，在追击时速度可以达到45mph。群体中的非洲野犬通过叫声进行定位。在得到猎物后，它们会将其带回巢穴，分给小狗、母狗以及年老病弱的其他同类。由于非洲野犬的领域面积较大，所以随着栖息地的减少和其他大型食肉动物的竞争，非洲野犬的数量不断下降，目前处于濒危状态。目前主要分布在非洲的东部和南部部分地区，在非洲的39个国家只有25个种群，约有3000只左右。”John一字不差地机械复述道，依然在盯着他的收养者嘴角一颗跳动的痣看。

Harold闭上嘴沉默了一会儿。“好吧，John，如果你能在晚饭之前把这十道题做完，晚上给你一个小时自由活动时间——”他看到John脸上喜不自禁的笑容，加重了语气。“不许烧了厨房！也不许偷溜出门！看电视看书还是玩儿随你，范围就在这个房间。”

“那叫什么自由活动——”John抗议道。

“你已经拖了三天的习题没有做完了，要我提醒你吗，Reese先生？还是说明天的电视也要取消？”

“伏地魔！斯内普！”

“斯内普是个好人，谢谢。”Harold纠正道。“现在，你到底要不要晚上的自由时间？”

John满心不开心地趴在桌子上，用仇恨的眼光瞪着那些题目，终于开始认真听Harold讲解。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harold觉得，生活里多一个像John这样的家伙，最大的麻烦倒不是经济方面（父母给了他充裕的生活费，他自己也一直有外快），而是如何应付他过剩的精力。

Harold自己的学业很重，他修了经济学和计算机双学位，哪怕他如何天才过目不忘也需要经常熬夜看书写报告，把John带入他的生活简直就像是在他已经排得满满的日程表上硬劈出一道空白。

他需要教John念书，John虽然很讨厌读书，但他非常聪明，Harold或许可以说，和他自己一样的聪明，几乎过耳不忘。Harold不想让他的天赋浪费。而如果Harold不看着他，John可能连10分钟都坐不住。他还需要给John找些事做，免得他在为自己的习题头疼的时候John在旁边制造噪音，做些莫名其妙的事情吸引Harold的注意力。

他开始命令John学着做家务，反正他闲着也是闲着。Harold上课的时候总是把门反锁不让他出去——虽然他早发现John不止一次从窗户爬出去，但至少每次Harold回家的时候他都在。John每次苦着脸把衣服扔洗衣机，把地板扫扫干净Harold就奖励他一点零花钱。他还教John做简单的饭菜，因为John的个子不够高，找了张小凳子放在灶台边方便他爬上爬下地找调料。他自己做饭水平很臭，基本都是靠微波食品生活，但John正是长身体的时候，他可不想让男孩摄取太多的防腐剂。

他们大概吃了整整两周烂糊糊的马铃薯胡萝卜炖牛肉（Harold做的）和蛋黄鹰嘴豆沙拉（也是Harold做的），John终于忍无可忍，自己现学现卖了一道蛋炒饭，结果Harold吃得两眼放光，从此厨房就成了John的地盘。Harold乐得轻松，只负责买菜和给钱。

一切似乎都是在往好的地方发展。两个月后John已经开始读第二遍哈利波特，第一遍读的时候他还有很多词不认识呢，第二遍读就已经会非常熟练地用咒语骂人了。他依然很讨厌科学类，但数学却很擅长，Harold没费多少工夫就教会他五年级的数学，现在已经开始进入六年级和七年级的数学了。总体来说，有不少磕磕绊绊，Harold虽然每天都至少要被John大大小小气疯一次，但大多数时间他们相处得还算愉快。

所以这也就是为什么，三个月后的某一天，他回到家，发现John不在，同时失踪的还有他新买的电脑、放存款的存折、妈妈给他的铂金十字架以及所有的现金，他完全不敢相信发生了什么。

他坐在椅子上，握着拳头，想着这三个月在John身上付出的心血和精力，他甚至因为陪他读书没来得及复习自己的作业考砸了一门小考。而那个男孩，一边装成顺从的样子一边策划这一天有多久了？Harold第一次感到心脏很痛。他被巨大的沮丧感压倒，觉得自己简直就是天下最大的傻瓜。

 

他环视四周。他改装了沙发床，让John可以睡得更舒服点，地上散乱地丢着那孩子的衣服和书本，墙上贴着他打算给John做的练习计划，还有John画的哈利波特涂鸦，上面还歪歪扭扭写了几个“哈利最棒”之类的字……他被欺骗，然后被抛下了。

他几乎要哭了出来。收到哈佛拒信也没让他这么难过。

窗边有轻微的响动，Harold惊跳了起来。他转过身，正好和开了半个窗正要钻进来的John打了个照面。John发现他在，脸上出现了些惊慌的神色。他怀里抱着Harold的电脑包。

“门开着。”Harold吸溜了下鼻子，呆呆地指了下门。

John点点头，从窗口消失了，没一会儿门上响起了敲门声。Harold走过去开门，发现John把电脑包藏在身后，有些局促不安地看着自己的脚。

“进来吧。”Harold说，侧过身去，John低着头小心翼翼从他身边走过，站在客厅里他睡的沙发前面，一副垂头丧气的样子。

Harold关上门，一时说不清心里是欣慰还是气愤。

“拿过来。”Harold伸手，John就把电脑包递到他手上，Harold打开检查，发现存折和项链都在，暗暗地松了口气。

“还有吗？”他问道。John磨蹭了半天，从屁股口袋里掏出零零碎碎一把钞票，递给他。Harold自己其实完全没数他放在家里的现金有多少，但看John还回来的部分似乎不少，就当做没少了。

“……你要赶我走吗？”John问。他笔直地站着，面无表情，嘴唇抿成一条直线，眼睛里闪烁着倔强，这倒是比他装出来的泫然欲泣要真实多了。

Harold停顿了一会儿。这是个错误的、愚蠢的决定，他从一开始就知道了。他大概远远高估了自己可以负担的责任。

但他摇了摇头。“明天我带你去学校。”他说。

John的脸上出现了难以解读的复杂神情。

“你想留下来就要去上学，我已经联系了离这里最近的一家小学。他们允许你插班上课。”Harold说。“我说过了，我会尽我所能，所以希望你也可以尽你所能。”

John还是没有说话，只是仔细地看着他。

Harold在他的视线下有点绷不住。他天生安静内向，但不代表他擅长装大人。而且面对这个明明比他小那么多，但在社会上跌打滚爬的时间远远超过他的男孩，他其实心里完全没有底。

“我知道了，Finch。”John收回了视线，答应道。他的声音很轻，但褪去了油滑，听起来反而很郑重。

Harold几不可查地松了口气。他微笑了起来。

“我饿了，晚上吃什么？”他问道，开始打开书包拿出新借的练习册，准备晚上给John做的作业。

“我不知道，你自己做。”John见没事了，很快恢复了原状，甩着手赌气说。“真的非得去上学吗？我讨厌学校！讨厌老师！他们都没劲透了！尤其是校长！动不动抓人去训话还一口口臭，除非邓布利多给我做校长我才去学校——”

Harold觉得头上青筋在跳。刚才的好心情完全被打散了。是谁偷了东西又不告而别？亏得他还黑进小学的网站伪造了一份成绩单一个申请书，勤勤恳恳地为这个小混蛋安排一个好班好老师——

“你知道吗，Reese先生？”Harold邪恶地笑起来。“邓布利多死了。”

John惊恐地看着他，一脸不敢相信。

“他……他……”他几乎说不出话来，眼睛里有泪光闪烁。

“第六部最后。”Harold一副虚伪的心痛状，心里快意无比。“我只给你看前四部是有原因的，Reese先生。”

John终于哇一声大哭了出来。

 

（会心一击 ）

 

3.

John不喜欢他以前的学校。和他告诉Harold的不同，他的寄养人其实是个很好的老太太，只是过于严厉不苟言笑罢了。她让John去上那种昂贵的私立学校，每天学得最多的就是如何遵守规则和礼仪，而John讨厌这些。

但Harold给他安排的是一间公立小学，没那么多规矩。John上课第一天遇到了一个漂亮姑娘叫Zoe Morgan，两人因为争抢漫画书打了起来，最后老师把他们分开时John有一刻后悔对女孩子出手（更何况理由如此幼稚），生怕Harold会被第一天就叫到学校，但老师只是把他拎到办公室说了一通，最后让他给Zoe赔礼道歉，Zoe撅着嘴原谅了他，他们就因为相同的兴趣成了朋友。

John结识的第二个朋友是Lionel Fusco，起因是他发现Lionel偷偷抽烟，但他抽的姿势和点火方法都很不对，John用他在外面混的时候学会的招数唬了Lionel一把，Lionel就对他佩服得五体投地，天天跟在他后面希望他教。他们俩躲在一起分享John从老师办公室里摸出来的烟时被Joss Carter发现，多管闲事的Carter坚持要打小报告，这为他赢得了上学以来Harold的第一次到访。

但Harold事后没说他什么。他只是拿了一堆吸烟导致的肺癌切片图片打印出来贴在冰箱上，每次John去冰箱摸东西吃都要被那些血腥图片吓一跳。他很想忍不住抗议他才11岁，且不说PG13级别都不能看（并不是说他没看过），这种至少也是R级片了吧，但看到那眼镜混蛋一脸平淡地用电脑浏览杀人犯罪现场（犯罪心理学，他的选修课，John现在已经知道他的课表了），就忍不住一哆嗦，把心思都咽进了肚子里。

他后来在Carter被人嘲笑时揍了那挑衅的家伙，倒不是他故意救Carter，他看那个混蛋不爽很久了，估计家里有点闲钱，就鼻孔朝天，目下无人，经常故意冲撞女生。两个人扭在一起打得灰头土脸，难舍难分，但好死不死这次正好被教导主任碰上了，Harold又被叫去了学校。

John有时候怀疑这学校的人眼睛都瞎了，Harold无论从哪个角度看都不像是他父亲吧？虽然他每次被叫到学校一定都是三件套西装笔挺地过来，但脸还是那张18岁大学生的脸啊。他也不知道为什么Harold每次都能说服老师不给他处分，大概Harold长得比较诚恳？

这次Harold也没有说他，他甚至非常仔细地给John洗脸擦药。John捉摸不透他到底是赞同呢，还是不赞同呢，但至少这次冰箱上没有出现打架斗殴至死的血腥图片，所以John猜测他就是默认了吧。

Carter自从那次打架之后慢慢和他关系也好了起来，有时候甚至比Zoe还好。Zoe最近热爱的是学化妆，经常偷她妈妈的化妆品把自己化得鬼都不认识，偏偏班里的男生有一半在明恋暗恋她，John实在不知道他们是怎么想的。Carter虽说有时候太正经了些，但性格倒是直爽，玩起来很开心。

John的生活应该说是他几个月前所不能想象的平淡，拜他的收养人所赐。

HaroldFinch，大概是John在这个世界上最难理解的人了。他不抽烟，不喝酒，不看电视，很少运动，很少参加party，朋友也很少，至少John没见谁来过家里，唯一的爱好就是看书和在电脑上编程。除了上课很少出门，购物基本靠网购，会吃任何送到手边的食物——John曾经不止一次试过在他的饭菜里放奇怪的配料，而Harold的反应是皱皱眉，毫无抵抗地吃掉。

看起来人畜无害，其实心眼很黑。John至今依然不敢看哈利波特第六部。并且再也不敢抽烟。被Harold用各种极端方法戒掉的恶习还有熬夜看电视剧（Harold不知怎地设置了程序，一到10点电视台就开始播他最讨厌的科学题目，同一道题会被重复播放四次，用极慢的速度折磨他的神经），打老虎机（Harold写了一篇充满专业术语的文章论证了要多少次才能玩到John想要玩的数字，然后逼着John在老虎机面前试了整整两天，打得他生理性想吐），说脏话（Harold连着一整个月天天对着他读莎士比亚，并且要求他复述，John为此痛不欲生，结果他文法小测拿了高分，并且开始不由自主说古英语，花了很久才改回来），没形象的坐姿（Harold在椅背上放了电极，只要他同时靠上四点就会连通放电，John认真地考虑过要不要告他虐待）……目前看来唯一没有被Harold纠正的就是打架和摸Harold的钱包。打架Harold似乎正在研究一种可以给John留下永久心理阴影的方法，而John衷心希望他永远都不要研究出来。摸他的钱包Harold已经习以为常，一摸口袋发现没有就对着John一伸手，他也从来不管里面的钱是不是少了。

 

所以他到底是太相信John了，还是太不在意了呢？John对自己收养人的好奇心与日俱增。他越来越觉得这个带着眼镜一副纯良样子的大学生说不定真是霍格沃兹毕业的，不然他怎么会有这么多神奇的法术呢？

他花了越来越多的时间注视Harold，有时候不知不觉地模仿起来。

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Harold不算是个对自己的生活特别上心的人，他可以吃微波食品吃一整个月面不改色，也偶尔会有找不到换洗衣服套着脏衣服出门的状况出现。但他有个特点，就是会对上心的事情特别专注。比如编程，比如科学，比如读书，比如看管这个不请自来的小混蛋。

他不是个特别会讲道理的人，而且他也很怀疑讲道理对John是否行得通，于是只能用自己的方法来教育他。所幸John在挣扎了差不多半年之后终于呈现出认输的态势，基本上行为规范算不上优秀，也惹不出大乱子。有时候，Harold还觉得他挺可爱的。

 

Harold有轻微的咖啡因过敏，因此基本只喝煎茶、花草茶之类，他自己并没有多讲究，速溶的茶包一泡就完事的类型。只是某一次看到一个日本煎茶的包装实在好看，忍不住多买了一点，泡起来过程繁琐，口味还很古怪，他本来喝了一口就想倒掉，但看到John从旁边扫过来的探寻视线，（出于某种难以言说的好胜心）他就故意做出满足的样子，吹着气喝掉那难喝得要命的饮料。

然后过了一天他发现茶包少了一包，John的眼神在他伸手拿向茶包时变得古古怪怪的。

Harold心中暗笑，又重复了一遍那繁复得好像某种仪式的程序，捏着鼻子喝掉了一杯，还火上浇油地满足低叹：“唉，可惜你年纪还小，不能体会这种感觉。”

John哼了一声，看向他的眼神好像多了一丝崇敬。

“想不想尝一尝？”他逗John。John闭紧了嘴紧紧摇头，Harold就暗暗得意地笑。

可是第三天，John给他端来一杯浓浓的煎茶时他就有点笑不出来。

John忽闪着眼睛说：“尝尝我泡的！”他颤巍巍地端着茶碟和茶杯，认认真真地放到Harold面前，手上还沾了茶末的痕迹，指尖红红的，也许是被那繁琐的过程给烫到。他显然是故意的，但Harold也没办法推脱说我不想喝。

他喝了一口，太浓，苦得他舌苔都麻了，他勉强自己笑出来，对John说谢谢。

John好像还没够，一直在他身边蹭来蹭去，眼巴巴地看着他食不下咽地喝，非得看着他喝完还在等感想似的，Harold只好叹气，用调羹舀了一勺，递到他嘴边。

John犹豫了一下，但总不愿意在Harold面前示弱，就着调羹啜了一口，整张小脸立刻都皱成了一团。

“……真难喝。”他小声嘀咕，一边拿眼睛瞟Harold。Harold只是笑。他倒不觉得这茶真的有那么难喝了。

 

Harold意识到John开始学自己是在John来到他家将近一年以后。

他洗澡的时候随手把眼镜一丢就找不到了，跌跌撞撞花了差不多十分钟才摸索出备用眼镜，等刚刚戴上就听见外面哐一声巨响。

他急忙冲出去看，看到那个调皮捣蛋的家伙捂着脑袋倒在餐桌下，他跑过去扶，John脸上架着他遍寻不获的眼镜（已破损，很明显被撞坏了），满脸鼻涕眼泪，看见是他却吓得面红耳赤，急忙要站起来，却不曾想又“哐”一声撞上了凳子，疼得“嗷”地大叫一声，Harold一把抓过他，趁他还在晕头转向把他鼻梁上的眼镜抽掉了。John这才不再摇晃，捂着头一脸惊恐地看着他，都不知道该说什么话好了。

“疼不疼啊？”Harold抬手想摸摸他，John却像忽然清醒了一般拍开他的手几步跳到沙发上，把自己整个埋在被褥里不肯看他。Harold盯着他看了半天，John抬起头发现他还没走，恼羞成怒地作势要拿枕头砸他，Harold才觉得他应该没撞坏脑袋。他反应了半天才觉得这事儿好笑，全顾不上心疼他的眼镜，忍不住笑出了声，这为他收获了John扔到他身上的另一个抱枕来。

 

再之后，他偶尔会注意到John会偷偷摸走他看的书，在他以为Harold没发现的时候再送回来。虽然他真的很怀疑类似《原子能——科学与技术数值数据与函数关系》这样的书John是否能看明白，但他有了阅读的兴趣Harold总是为他高兴的。他故意弄了些小说科普读物掺在自己的书里一起指望着John能自觉地摸去看，却发现少掉的从来都是他自己真正在看的书。

《电子信息方程》这种书可真不适宜少儿读物不是吗？Harold在John的床垫底下翻出自己的课本时叹气。他顺便还发现了他以为遗失很久的《高能物理导论》、《理性批判》，和被翻烂掉的《哈利波特》、《海贼王》堆放在一起。

“看不懂就不要拿嘛。”Harold无言地叹息。“我考试还要用哎。”他抖着书上不知是饼干屑还是糖果屑的碎片，对着疑似口水滴上去的痕迹狠狠地皱眉。

他最后用几本探险小说代替了自己的教科书塞进John的被子底下。

我养了一个小冒险分子呢，不知道以后会不会掀了天。他默默地想。John在厨房一边乒乒乓乓地刷碗一边唱着不着调的歌，Harold慢吞吞地坐到书桌前，对着面前的煎绿茶微笑。

至少泡茶的手艺见长。他喝了一口，埋下头继续沉浸在作业中。

 

 

4.

 

寒假的时候Harold考虑了很久要不要把John带回家去，但是他最终没敢。这事儿说起来不大不小，他大概只是不想让父母发现了John的真实身份要强制遣返他。听听看，他现在是多么多愁善感，竟然舍不得要送这个小混蛋走了。唔，John学期末洋洋得意拿回来的成绩单或许有点帮助。

那孩子的改变如此明显，Harold不想他被送回社保机构又变成以前的样子，他多少对自己的努力成果还是有些自负。

他一直拖到不能再拖，距离圣诞节还有几天才走，临走之前又给John留了充足的钱，带他去买了足够的吃的用的，再三保证他会尽快回来，John摆出一副我不会等你回头我就把钱卷走房子卖了的表情，却在他用力拥抱的时候红了眼眶，眼巴巴地看着他倒车出车库，还不自觉地追了几步，等到Harold把车停下又做出凶巴巴的样子踢他的车赶他走，弄得Harold心里也难受得不是滋味。

“我会给你打电话。”他保证。“我真的很快就会回来。”

 

回家让Harold感到开心，尽管他时不时记挂着John会不会真的卷款逃走，让他多少有些神思不属。妈妈笑他，还神神秘秘地问他是不是交了女朋友，Harold只能打着哈哈掩饰过去。

比女朋友麻烦多了。他默默地想。一只好不容易顺了点毛随时准备溜走的小兽，刚刚养熟了一点可别一回头就跑丢了。

平安夜的时候他们一起回了祖父祖母家，和Harold并不熟悉的堂兄堂妹们济济一堂，吃大餐，唱歌，看电视，逗表叔刚刚出生的小女儿玩。平安又欢乐的圣诞节，充满了平凡的幸福和快乐。只是有那么一刻，Harold在喧闹声中想起了远在波士顿的John。

波士顿好像下雪了。他想着，趁着家人不注意偷偷溜出了门，躲在门廊里给公寓打电话。

电话响了一声就被接起来了。John幼细的少年音从耳边传来。Harold不知为什么就发现自己在微笑了。

“你真的在啊。”他说着，不觉心中的负担好像被卸下一层。

John哼哼唧唧地在那边抱怨着什么，Harold只是一味地嗯、嗯地答应。John一开始情绪不高，说了几句之后就开始兴奋起来，东拉西扯些他这几天在家的（“家！”他用这个词用得多熟练啊，Harold忍不住要想）附近发掘出来的新宝藏。

Harold不怀疑他能把自己照顾得很好，但听到他与往常毫无二致，开开心心地说他今天做了炖鸡一个人吃不下的时候还是心里酸了一下。

“波士顿很冷吧？暖气打足，多穿点衣服。”他嘱咐道，自己却忍不住打了个喷嚏。

John在电话那头咯咯地笑他，Harold也不由自主地笑了起来。

过了一会儿，妈妈发现他不在，出来叫他，他只能抓住最后的几秒钟对John说话。

“我给你寄了圣诞礼物。今晚上应该会到，希望你会喜欢。”他匆匆忙忙地说。

John的那边立刻没了声音，连呼吸的声音都没了。

他是吃惊吗？Harold想。他微笑了起来：“看好家等我回去，小男子汉。还有——Merry Christmas。”

 

 

他准备的礼物是一套西装。确切说，是从衬衣到袖扣的全套正装。趁着陪John一起买衣服时量的尺码，专门找的裁缝做了一套，Harold挑布料都挑了半天。

他一开始是打算送他一套星际迷航的正版碟片的，但就在他打算下单的那天，他回家的时间有点早，进门的时候发现John在家却不在他常呆的客厅，而自己的房间里传出John压着嗓子说话的声音。

他蹑手蹑脚地走近，听见John的声音在模仿他的语调似模似样地说：“Reese先生，你下次能不能自己把被子叠好？Reese先生，下次麻烦你在借走我的书之前查阅一下我的课表，没有课本很麻烦的……”“Reese先生，Reese先生……”

Harold小心地靠近虚掩的门缝，看到John套着他的西装，站在镜子前面，努力地抬头挺胸学着他的样子，伸出一根手指指着镜子戳戳地说话。他甚至还弄了Harold的备用眼镜戴着呢——这次学聪明了让它不要遮挡视线地落在眼睛下面。

Harold的衣服比他大一圈，这个小家伙就像裹在戏袍里一样，一会儿表情夸张地学他说话的方式，一会儿又变回自己的表情，一脸不耐烦地表情大人样地说“Finch，今天是你洗碗，不许把洗碗液全弄地板上……”

Harold终于忍不住笑出声来。John听见动静，抬头看到他，猛地一缩，显然是被吓到，眼镜一拔就随手不知扔哪里去了，扑过来就要锁门，Harold被他推得趔趄了一下，让他把门给关上了，只好站在外面笑。

他大概等了10分钟John才缓缓地从里面把门打开，低着头不敢看他，Harold抬手摸摸他的脑袋，被躲开了，Harold忍不住又要笑，John就跐溜一下从他旁边飞快地跑掉了，不知道躲在房子的哪个角落。在那之后，John维持了差不多整整一个半小时绕开Harold走，直到吃饭的时候Harold把他从沙发床里拽出来为止。

每个孩子都想着长大。哪怕只是样子也好，想快点看到成长之后的模样。Harold想着，他在刷去自己小半积蓄时一点也没有犹豫。

 

 

但是事实上John根本没穿过那套衣服，因为仿佛就是从Harold回到波士顿开始，他开始飞快地发育了。

首先是声音，他咳嗽咳了好久，Harold以为他嗓子哑了，急得要带他去看医生，John死活不肯，等两周之后他说话就变得低沉了很多，不全是清脆的少年音，也不像磁性的成人音，介于两者之间，John自己也觉得说话声音变得不好听了，偶尔说到兴头喉音冒出来他会突然一下闭住嘴，有点尴尬地看Harold。

然后好像是一夜之间他开始长高。他老是喊腿疼膝盖疼，Harold一开始以为是他运动过度，结果一个月之后John嘟哝着嘴说新买的裤子短了Harold才发现他就像竹笋一样蹭蹭地长高了。

大约三个月之后Harold偶尔撞见John大清早爬起来洗内裤。John看见他的反应比以往还剧烈，脸红得滴血，冲他大吼的态度简直可以用蛮横无礼来形容。Harold宽容大量地原谅了他，但他也不知道要怎么开口跟John谈青春期性保健。他自己的青春期混沌一片地过去了，如今在他脑子里的位置被数理公式和编译方程挤压到了小得不能再小的地方。

值得庆幸的是，Harold Finch，作为一个没交过女朋友，大部分青春时间全都献给学术的理工科宅男，对现状还是有了一个清醒的认识：John长大了。进入青春期。而且，长得该死地好看。

这让他陷入了一定程度的深思。他也没想到会和这个撞上门来的孩子有这么深的纠葛，简直就像养自己的孩子一样，费尽心思。可是心思就是这样，费得越多，感情越深，现在看着抽条的John，脸部的轮廓越来越分明，Harold心中满是欣慰。他居然把那样一个脏兮兮的小男孩养得这样大了！有什么比这个更让他开心？

既然John已经长大了，显然让他委屈在沙发床上是不合适的。而且他长得这样好看，以后要带女孩子回来也不是不可能……负责任的大三男生HaroldFinch想。他身上那种父兄的责任感更重了。他要给John一个更好的环境。

他取出了银行里所有的积蓄，预支了一部分卖程序的钱，又说服父母给他投资，在靠John的学校近的地方买了套有两间卧室的小公寓。

这一切他没跟John说。那孩子自从进入青春期之后就有点古古怪怪的，老是想方设法找茬，Harold时常被他气得不轻，想跟他谈心都找不到机会。他私心里也想给John一个惊喜——那孩子渐渐长大的身躯窝在旧沙发里别扭的样子就算他本人不说Harold也可以想象他心中的不爽。

他趁着没课的一天提前把家里要带走的东西打包好了，开车送去了新家，跑了几趟累得他腰酸背痛，等最后一次准备把John的东西打包搬过去时却发现John已经回来了，比他平时回来得要早。

John站在门框边上，抿着嘴唇看Harold进门收拾他的东西——他把John的东西留在了最后一箱。

他吃力地抱着箱子往车子移动，一下子拿太多，他走了几步就得放下来喘口气。他转过头去喊John搭把手，却发现John的脸色有点不对，惨白惨白的，眼神有点阴郁。

Harold愣了下，招手让John过来，那孩子磨磨蹭蹭地走过来，垂着头不肯看他。

“搬家而已。别多想。”他说着，有点好气有点好笑，拍拍John的脑袋。“来帮我一起抬。”

John一路上都没说话，撅着嘴眼圈也红红的，Harold搞不懂他在生什么闷气，只好不理他，一直到了他新买的公寓面前——

那是一栋黑砖的小楼，上世纪80年代建的，仿的世纪初的样式，和旁边红砖白墙的楼房们连在一起，是附近较为高档的住宅区。

“到了。”Harold推推兀自还在生气的John。“把你自己的东西一起拿过来。”

他开了门，里面散乱地堆着之前拿来的纸箱子，还没来得及收拾。John站在门口，有点犹犹豫豫地不知要不要进来。

Harold转过身看着他，有点奇怪：“进来啊，这里是新家。”

“……你之前没跟我说过。”John堵着气说，眼睛却四处转悠，正在快速地观察。

“想给你一个惊喜。”Harold挑挑眉毛。“你有自己的房间了。”他抬手指了指楼上。

John愣了一下，抽了抽鼻子，脸上开始放光。他把手上的东西随手一丢，就三步并作两步地咚咚咚上了楼。Harold目送他上去，不出意料之外听到楼上传来乒乒乓乓的声音。没两分钟，一个兴奋过度的John就冲了下来，一个俯冲冲到还包着塑料膜的沙发上打起滚来，大声地叫了起来：“我自己的房间！Finch！你居然还搞了格兰芬多的床单！简直太棒了！！”他转了一圈大概意识到自己的幼稚，又飞快地站直，涨红着脸问：“那、那我以后可以带朋友回家来吗？”

“随时都可以，别烧了房子就行。”Harold笑着答道。“我还有三十年的贷款没还呢。”

John的眼睛睁得更大了。“你……你买的？”他惊讶地四处张望。

“所以请你珍惜一点。”Harold对他眨眨眼睛。“去厨房看看。”

John转身就跑，没两分钟他兴奋的声音就从厨房里传来。“LC的锅！WMF的刀！哇Finch你居然还搞了立式搅拌机……这是啥牌子的？”

Harold笑笑，低下头收拾被John扔得乱七八糟的东西。

“你知道吗，我决定以后再也不在你的菜里加花椒和八角了。”John站在厨房门口，一脸正气地说。

“哎？”Harold迷惑地眨眼。“你加过什么？”

“今天晚上吃白酱海鲜意面，配蘑菇浓汤。”John挥舞着一只平底煎锅，摆出李小龙的经典姿势，笑眯眯地说。

 

5.

JohnReese喜欢Harold Finch。

这件事是John自从上了七年级以来发现的最为苦恼的事情了。

 

这事儿说来有点话长，在他发现这个真相之前John一直觉得他和Harold属于水火不容，Harold一定是他小时候坏事做太多被上帝派下来专门收拾他的克星。他靠Harold生活，这不假，但他可讨厌他啦，那种过时的眼镜，那种装模作样的拿腔拿调，那种不知道从哪里想出来的收拾John的方法……

他简直就不像个大学生。大学生应该是干什么的？打球啊，泡妞啊，飙车啊，跳舞开party啊，喝酒喝通宵，抽点叶子之类。Harold呢？Harold哪点像个大学生？规规矩矩每天按时早上上学下午放学，剩下时间都在看书写作业……小老头。对，就是小老头，John在心里默默地给Harold下了定义。

John之所以还很有耐心地待在那个家里是因为他想找机会报仇，他想找Harold的弱点，他还想狠狠地欺负他，气死他……他想了好多主意对付Harold呢，他简直无时不刻不在想着怎么对付他。

如果偷了Harold的眼镜他会怎么样，如果在他的饭里加茴香和花椒会怎样，如果把他书包里的课本都换成漫画会怎么样，如果把他的移动硬盘拿走他会怎么样……他每天就在脑海里勾勒Harold气急败坏得脸色通红的样子，忍不住自己就会偷偷地笑。

他确实也把Harold气着了几次。但Harold一生气就不理他，这个John可不喜欢，不理他他怎么能继续玩下去呢？他就各种撩拨Harold，直把Harold逗得又气又怒又好笑，一挥手把他赶去房间才罢休。

Harold生气的样子可有趣啦，脸颊红红的，鼻翼呼扇着，紧紧抿着唇，想要骂他却找不出词儿来的样子，微微低着头，从镜片后面射来的视线亮得要命。John觉得能让平时八风不动的Harold变成这样简直太了不起了，实在是忍不住要表扬自己。

可是没过不久，John意识到他找茬吵架的次数越来越多了，Harold几乎不能管他，John总是能找出各种各样的借口跟他吵起来，或者没道理地，看到他就忍不住心头有火，焦躁得要命。Harold有时候看到他就头大得皱眉，忙起来不想跟他吵就把自己关房间里看书学习。可等Harold不管他了，John又隐隐地失落。他不是想气死他最好的吗？为什么真把他气到了，好像也把自己伤到了？

他肯定不能和Harold沟通这件事，只能自己冥思苦想。

 

“我觉得我进入叛逆期了。”他在午休的时候一边嚼着面包一边一本正经地说。不远处Fusco和Leon就什么东西吵了起来，旁边正忙着和新男友发短信的Zoe闻言抬起头来，古怪地看了他一眼。

“你？叛逆期？”Zoe放下手机上下打量了他一眼。“我以为你一直在叛逆期。”

“不，这次是认真的。”John忧愁地咽下一口面包说。“我老是控制不住自己的情绪。”

Zoe盯着他看了好几秒，缓慢地上翘了嘴角，露出她标志性的笑容。“你恋爱了。”

John被呛住，不停地咳嗽起来。“别……别扯了！你自己谈恋爱就看谁都像谈恋爱！”

恋爱达人Zoe Morgan小姐以她14岁有过两个男朋友的傲人成就一脸鄙视地看着John：“你们这些男生，就是太迟钝！”

“我就觉得你最近不太对劲，魂不守舍的，来，说说看，是什么样的女孩？”Zoe一脸八卦地凑上前来。“我绝对不会告诉别人的。”

“不是女孩啊！”

“啊……”这让Zoe有点吃惊，但她调整得很快，继续凑到John旁边，压低了声音问。“怪不得上次我说介绍给你Caroline你一点兴趣没有呢……男生吗？谁？快告诉我啦，告诉我？我绝对不会告诉别人的！”她抬头看看远处和Leon打成一团的Fusco，皱了皱眉头。“……Lionel？不、不是……难道是Leon？”

“别猜啦！根本不是你说的那个意思！我没有喜欢上谁！”John有点气急败坏。

“哼！你不相信我吗？”Zoe也有点生气，站起身来。“我说了不会告诉别人就不会告诉别人，你这样我要不理你了。”

John无奈的抓头。“我跟你说好了吧……”他叹气。“真的不是喜欢上什么人啊。”他纠结了半天不知道要怎么说。“就是，那个，你知道我是被收养的对吧？”

Zoe的表情阴转晴，重又坐了回来听着他说。

“就是我最近跟我的收养人关系有点……那个怎么说，恶劣。”

“你要被抛弃了吗？”Zoe露出了点担心的神情。

“那倒不会。”John没犹豫地答道。“就是……老是想跟他吵架啊。”

“你喜欢他。”Zoe肯定地说。

John简直想以头抢地。“真的没有！”

Zoe自己琢磨了一会儿，抬头笑眯眯地问John：“你是不是每天都想要看到他？”

“他跟我住一起啊，不想看也要看。”

“是不是每天你都要惹他，不惹他心里就不舒坦？”

“他就是那样嘛……死气沉沉的我是给他添点活力啊。”

“如果真的惹生气了，你又要想法子逗他开心？”

“他真生气了会不要我的！”

“你是不是有时候觉得他特别可爱？”

“……脸红红的时候是有点可爱。”

“你是不是看到他的时候心里就毛躁躁的，很想和他有些肢体接触？”

“……你说那种想揍人的冲动吗？”

“你看！你明显就是喜欢上他了！”Zoe盖棺定论。

“没有！绝对没有！”John站起身来，感觉跟Zoe谈这个问题纯粹就是自己脑子抽筋。

Zoe露出了那副“我们走着瞧”的表情，拎起她的包蹬蹬地走掉了。

Fusco打完了一架气喘吁吁地跑过来，把汗乎乎的手架在他肩上，故作神秘地小声问：“Zoe啊？我听说她找的男朋友是高中生哎！你知道不？那种自己有车的高中生！喂，喂，她有没有觉得我刚才把Leon反手摔倒的那一招帅呆了？”

John拍拍他朋友的肩，刚想打击他一下，忽然转念想到一个点子。他揽过Fusco的肩，坏笑道：“你喜欢她啊？”

Fusco面红耳赤地否认，连连表示Zoe不是他喜欢的类型。John嘲笑了他半天，惹得Fusco要赌咒发誓才开口：“是男人就跟我打个赌！”

Fusco果然上钩，摩拳擦掌地表示接招。

“你去Zoe家门口的超市买最新的《阁楼》和《花花公子》！”John坏笑道，看着Fusco的脸涨得更红才用手肘捅捅他。“怎么样，敢不敢？不然我这周的历史作业都交给你了！而且……说不定下次Zoe跟我问起来Fusco怎么样，你叫我怎么回答？”

Fusco握紧了拳头，眼睛里放出光来。John跟他又窃窃私语了一阵商讨了要怎么装成大人瞒过收银员买成人杂志，直到上课铃响了，他们勾肩搭背地走进了教室。

 

但是显然，指望Fusco是普遍不靠谱的。John催了他三天，他一直以各种理由推脱，直到John威胁他要把他偷拍Zoe的事儿告诉Zoe他才磨磨蹭蹭地说明天一定带。

这一次他终于没有食言，趁着下课人仰马翻的时候跑到John座位旁边，鬼鬼祟祟地把书包打开，John瞄了一眼，看到里面几个裸露的女人体，俩人心照不宣地贼笑，Fusco飞快地掏出书来塞进John的书桌肚，John小心地把书包反着放，再慢慢地把那几本揉得烂烂的书塞进书包。他刚拉上书包链准备走的时候发现Carter在不远处皱着眉头看他俩的秘密交易，Fusco暗叫一声坏了，忙不迭地从后门溜走了，John来不及拖住他这没义气的朋友下水就只好涎着脸对着Carter呵呵笑，希望她别太多管闲事。

Carter怀疑地挑眉，但很快她的男朋友在门口出现叫她一起回家，她就顾不上这边，欢天喜地地从前门出去了。John这才松了口气。

他觉得书包重重的，莫名地激动，Harold来接他回家，一路上他都因为兴奋和紧张手脚出汗，说话闪烁其词，险些引起了Harold的疑心。他耐着性子听Harold唠叨完今天的学习又耐着性子糊弄完晚餐又耐着性子等Harold慢条斯理地吃完饭才抱起书包一头扎进自己的房间。他简直要佩服自己的好耐心也要佩服Harold的好脾气，但今天他可不想跟Harold吵起来。

他飞快地关了门，关掉窗帘，拧暗了灯，才像宝贝一样地把书包里的东西一股脑倒了出来。

那几本书被他塞在最里面，他的笔啊，练习本啊，乱七八糟不知道什么时候塞进去的小玩意儿啊都散落了出来落了满床。他找出那几本成人杂志，正要细看门上忽然响起了敲门声，把他惊得一跳，连忙把书往被子里一塞，高声问门外：“干嘛？”

“我买了西瓜，你要不要出来吃？”Harold的声音在门外答道。

“不要！”John立刻答道。

门外沉默了一会儿，随后传来下楼的声音。John咬住了下唇。他最喜欢吃西瓜了，贸然拒绝会不会引起Harold的怀疑？

但是管那么多呢！他从被窝里扯出那几本杂志，却发现上面的日期是三年以前的。Fusco居然骗他！John磨了磨牙，从那一团乱七八糟之中摸出手机给Fusco发短信。

“这不是最新一期的>:( JR”

“有的看就不错啦;-) LF”

“你从哪里弄到这些老古董的？说真的我对你太失望啦:-| JR”

“我表哥那里，他守着当宝贝，我好容易才摸出来的\õ/ LF”

“超市那里呢？我就知道你不敢过去 JR”

“我去了！但是那个营业员太可怕了v.v 我从进门她就一直盯着我看！超可怕的v.v LF”

他飞快地按着屏幕正要再次嘲笑Fusco的胆小行径门又被敲响了。他飞快地把那几本书再次塞进被子里，装作镇定的样子反问：“怎么啦？”

Harold的声音有点犹豫。“……你真的不要吃西瓜吗？”

John想了想，他觉得他要是继续拒绝下去Harold估计会更疑心，于是谨慎地回答：“要吃，你放在下面，我一会儿就下去。”

“我端上来了。”Harold答道。

John小心地把那几本书连被子一起塞到屁股底下，方才回答：“那你进来吧。”

Harold进来了，端着西瓜，但他把西瓜放下之后并没有如John所期待的那样立刻离开，而是有些忧虑地看着他。

“你不舒服吗？一回来就躺床上。”他说着，走近了些，在John来得及反对之前就在床边坐了下来。

“脸有点红，是发烧了吗？”他关切地问，还伸手要摸摸John的头，John飞快地闪开，动作大了点，差点把屁股底下的书露了出来，他又飞快地坐回去，睁大眼睛瞪Harold：“西瓜拿上来就好啦，你快点走。”

Harold皱了皱眉，还要说什么，John赶忙伸手推搡他。“我头痛！”他龇牙咧嘴地叫。“睡一觉就好，你不要来烦我，快走快走啦！”

Harold站起身来，想说什么但看到John气势汹汹的表情就咽了下去，只是依然有点担心地看着他，停了一会儿才出门。

“把门关上！”John在他身后叫。

等Harold走了之后他才长出一口气，觉得心跳快得要喘不过气来。

他担心Harold再进来，把门反锁了，才爬回床上，小心翼翼地抽出书来翻阅。

这是他第一次看成人杂志，他以前看过不少半遮半掩的图片，但这样毫无掩饰的还是第一次。

翻了一页。两页。十页……一本翻完了。

John觉得有点不对劲。他怎么一点也不兴奋？那些漂亮动人的酮体难道不应该是让他兴奋得难以自制吗？

……不会是他不正常吧？可他每天早上都会晨勃，说明他生理应该没问题才对……

John恐慌了起来，天啦，他不要不正常啊，他不要得病啊！他才这么小，还没享受过生活和爱情呢！他简直要被自己吓哭了，几乎是噙着眼泪翻完了第二本，试着集中精神让自己兴奋，脑子里却一团乱麻，怎么都兴奋不起来——这简直暗无天日，要让他绝望了。

冷静，冷静。他强迫自己平静下来。想想看，他会对什么兴奋心跳过速……正在这时手机响了一下。他拿过来一看，是Fusco的短信。

“你没声了？撸去啦8-D LF”

他一瞬间想把手机给砸了，又嗡地一响，进来另一条短信，是Zoe的。

“我想了下，我觉得你有雏鸟情节。你知道啥叫雏鸟情节吗？……”她卖弄了一堆不知道是从哪个时尚杂志上看到的七拼八凑的信息。John看了三遍也没明白她说的是啥意思。

他盯着那屏幕盯了一分钟，突然把手机重重地扔到了床下。然后他张开嘴，又闭上，又张开嘴，又闭上，如同金鱼一样开合了几次，终于忍不住大叫一声：“啊————！！”

没过一会儿Harold紧张的声音就从门外传来。“Reese？John？！你还好吗？”

我好个屁。John在心中悲愤地骂。我他妈的居然是个同性恋。我他妈的居然喜欢上一个小老头。英俊潇洒的JohnReese的初恋居然是个小老头。我这辈子都不会好了。

“Zoe Morgan，我恨死你了。”John哀叫了一声，直挺挺地倒在床上，把头重重地砸到枕头上埋了起来。

 

6.

“我问你，Harold有女朋友吗？”

“肯定没有。”

“为啥说得这样肯定？说不定他有，只是没带回家过。”

“得了吧，他每天下午接我放学回到家就再也不出门，就这样能找到女朋友？”

“那男朋友呢？”

“也没有啊，他每天都在家里宅着，要拖他出去比要了他的命还困难。”

“喔，加三分。那你知道他是直的还是弯的？”

“他？说实话我觉得他就是一块电路板，你能说一块电路板是直的还是弯的吗？”

“……不会是性冷淡吧？”

“你怎么老是想到这方面去啊！我说了我不会去追他啦！”

“喜欢他干嘛不用心去追！而且还有我帮你！本小姐出马还有什么男人搞不定！”

“……就靠这本《让男生爱上你的38种方法》？”

Zoe气鼓鼓地站起来，用那本看起来就有点可疑的书重重地拍了下John的脑袋。

“一次恋爱都没有谈过的人没资格鄙视这本书！我给你的秘诀你都没看是不是啊！”她大声说道。

John揉了揉头，有点委屈：“我看了啊！但里面都是讲女生的！我天天穿睡衣跑他面前晃他最多会赶我去睡觉根本就不会有什么进展！你给的都是什么馊点子啊？”

他翻开一页，皱着眉头吐了吐舌头。“你看看这是什么？‘做甜点给他吃，塞进他包里，在里面偷偷藏着爱心’？我做了啊！我天天都在做！昨晚上才做了巧克力甜甜圈，他还嫌弃我糖放多了！还有这个——‘用脚装作无意地蹭过他的脚’？呕——太恶心了好吗？我才不干！”他郁闷地把书一摔。“你就不能有点建设性的意见吗，Morgan小姐？”

Zoe转了转眼珠，深思熟虑地说：“……果然还要用《让女生爱上你的38种方法》才能奏效吗？”

“奏效个屁！”John叫了起来。“Harold哪点像个女生！”

Zoe咬住下唇，陷入苦思，John简直要放弃和她沟通了。他十分十分后悔居然会跟Zoe讨论感情问题，尽管Zoe指天发誓她绝对不会透露出去John还是后悔死了。他一定是被Zoe自信满满的样子蒙蔽了双眼，找Leon讨论都比找她要靠谱一点吧？不，不行，Leon那个大嘴巴一定会捅得全校都知道的……

Zoe终于想出来一个结果，用一种壮士断腕的慨然对John说：“我知道的最后一种终极方法，一定会奏效。”

“说来听听吧。”John无可无不可地答。

“让他吃醋。”Zoe 盯着他的眼睛说。

“啊？”

“你想啊，Harold对你这么好，好几次你犯了事儿我都觉得你活不过第二天了，结果每次Harold都原谅你第二天你还能活蹦乱跳地出来讨嫌……”

“喂！”

“……我说真的，你说Harold跟你没啥血缘关系这么尽心尽意地照顾你，肯定是有点喜欢你吧？”

“……真的？”

“假不了！他肯定很在意你……”

“他是还蛮照顾我啦……”

“我跟你说认真的呢。我觉得是他没意识到自己喜欢你。如果照你描述的话他就是个迟钝的宅男，很有可能哦！那样的话让他吃醋是最好的方法了！”

“……怎么个吃醋法？”

“我来扮你的女朋友！”Zoe兴奋得两眼发亮，挥舞起双手来。“你带我见他，然后说你谈恋爱了，表现得跟我亲昵些，好像没在注意他一样，这样他一贯在意的人突然被人抢走了，他才会意识到你的重要性，我等他意识到了就装作和你吵架分手，之后就交给你啦！”她怕John不信，还添油加醋地说。“相信我！我的两任男朋友都是高中生！他们都吃这招的！”

John想了想，也觉得可行，顿时觉得Zoe这恋爱达人毕竟不是枉得虚名。他们俩又细致地讨论了许多行动细节，并且按Zoe的品味给这个计划命名为“蔷薇革命”。

 

计划施行的那一天是Zoe精挑细选的周日。John一直坐立不安地在房间里转来转去，Harold一如既往地在看书，对他周期性的烦躁视若无睹。

等到傍晚5点半时候，门铃终于响了，John忍住自己的冲动，等着Harold去开门。Harold有点奇怪地看了他一眼，走上前去。

门一开，装扮得格外甜美的Zoe落落大方地站在门口：“你好，我找John。”

Harold露出一丝诧异，把门打开，让Zoe进来。“Reese，有人找。”他说着，忍不住好奇地上下打量Zoe。

Zoe如他们计划的那样看到John就扑过来，亲昵地亲亲他的脸颊，撒娇地抓他的手说：“惊喜！是不是很想我？”

John从善如流地在她的脸颊上亲了一口，同时不忘用余光瞄Harold的表情。

Harold的表情，怎么说呢，与其说是震惊，不如说是好奇。他关上门，友善地问：“John，这么漂亮的客人你怎么不介绍一下呢？”

在John来得及说话以前，Zoe已经转过身去，一边拉着John的手一边羞答答地说：“你好，我是Zoe Morgan，John的女朋友。”

Harold是真的吃了一惊，可随后他睁大了眼睛，非常热情地说：“那赶快来坐坐。这还是John第一次招待女孩子来我们家呢。”他很快地把沙发上堆得乱七八糟的书本和零食收拣了一下，责怪地瞪了John一眼。“怎么不提前跟我说一声？”

然后他盛情地邀请Zoe多坐一会儿，并且强烈地希望她可以留下来和他们一起共进晚餐。Zoe开开心心地答应了。

……怎么好像发展得和预想得不太一样。

Harold甚至还因为来的是John的女朋友专门开车带着他们去街上最高档的餐厅吃晚饭！John也只有生日的时候才享受过这种待遇！ 

Zoe的眼睛都因为那精致的菜肴发亮了，连连夸起Harold的好来（这个叛徒！）。

Harold满足地（如果要John来说，是慈爱地）看着Zoe一边小口小口地吃着冰淇淋一边胡扯乱造着他们俩的罗曼史（说真的，John这辈子绝对不会说出那样肉麻的话来！），他笑得一脸灿烂，还时不时提供一些John的糗事以作谈资，逗得Zoe前仰后合，John在一旁恨得牙痒痒。

一顿宾主尽欢的晚宴用尽，Harold问清Zoe的地址，开车送她回家。还一路上教育John要主动点接送女孩子，不能等着女孩子上门来找。John被他说得没脾气，憋屈得一句话都不想说。

他们在Zoe家门口停下，Harold体贴地把车停远了，让他们俩人有一点私密的空间可以话别。John已经无力了，Zoe这个傻女孩还没从晚宴的兴奋中恢复过来，热情洋溢地邀请Harold以后来她家坐坐，Harold还十分开心地表示以后一定登门拜访……

终于到了他跟Zoe单独相处的时候，John揪了揪Zoe的头发试图让她清醒过来。

“……现在怎么办？”他不耐烦地问。

“Harold真的好绅士啊。”Zoe咯咯地傻乎乎笑。“你注意到他为我开车门的动作了吗？”

John觉得以后再也不要相信Zoe了。

“我就不该相信你。”他咬牙切齿地说。

这终于让Zoe冷静了一点。她整了整裙子掩饰自己的失态。“咳……好像没效果？”

“完全没有！”John低声吼。

“那……只好直接上了。”Zoe握了握拳头。

“啊？”

“就是表白啊，跟他说我喜欢你。”Zoe说。“我觉得他要么是真迟钝，要么是把你当小孩子看。这种时候就只能直接上了嘛！”

“……可行吗？”John怀疑地问。

“最好就是他答应啦，最差他拒绝你你也就可以不再喜欢他了嘛。”Zoe提议道。

John狠了狠心，想早断早了也好，于是点点头，悲壮地转身。

Zoe在他后面用女生的方式小小地叫了声加油。

 

 

上了车John就在构思要怎么对Harold开口，Harold心情很好地跟他说Morgan小姐非常可爱，你要好好珍惜她，John就差脱口而出我不喜欢她我喜欢你了。但他还是忍了下去，一路神思混乱地到了家，跟在Harold身后磨磨蹭蹭地看他收拾房间。

“怎么啦？”Harold看他神思不属的样子有点奇怪。他抬手摸摸John的头，John觉得自己一定是脸红了，他都不敢抬头看Harold的眼睛。他心跳得好快。他以前是怎么能肆无忌惮地挂在Harold身上的？现在只要Harold稍稍碰他一下他都会口干舌燥，觉得眼睛都要看不清了。

“你想Morgan小姐啦？”Harold想了想，转过身来理理John的衣领。他笑起来。“这才多久就想她了？你真的很喜欢她啊，以前怎么都不肯跟我说呢？”

John委屈极了。他也不知道自己怎么了。从下午Zoe上门开始就积蓄的委屈泛了上来，他委屈得想哭，想摔东西，想咬Harold一口，想告诉他Zoe算什么，我喜欢的是你啊。

但是他不敢。

他低着头。Harold身上的沐浴露味道淡淡地笼罩着他。他想都四年了，我从来没在一个地方待过这么久。他想该死的我还想继续留下去。他想我都努力做个好孩子了。他想Harold Finch真是麻烦得要死但是我好喜欢怎么办。

他想连Zoe这种蠢丫头都能一眼看出来Harold真好，我怎么能轻易放手。 

他张了张嘴，又合上。他想要是说出来Harold觉得他变态怎么办。他想要是Harold嫌弃他了不要他怎么办。

“John？”Harold见他一动不动地没反应，犹豫了一下，抬手捧住他的头，强迫他抬头看着他。

John撇着嘴，不想和Harold有视线接触，却觉得被他碰到的地方热烫烫的，一直烫到心里，烫得他眼泪都要落下来。

Harold似乎也有点拿他不知所措。“呃……我是觉得，你们现在真的有点小……”他有点尴尬地说。“并不是我阻止她留下来过夜……但是，呃，你们可以等到上高中吗？”

John蓄了满眼的泪水终于落了下来。他倔强地用手背飞快地擦掉，但Harold已经看到了。他静了一会儿，上前抱住John，John紧紧地抓住他的衬衣，把脸埋在他肩上。

他已经快长得跟Harold一样高了。这个啰嗦、唠叨、管东管西、迟钝得要命，像小老头一样麻烦的Harold，最讨厌、最讨厌、最讨厌了。

可他怎么能放开这温暖？他怎么敢冒一点点失去的风险？

Zoe出的都是馊主意，他早该看清了。

他猛地推开Harold，几步跑上楼，把自己反锁在房间里，扑在床上，用枕头罩住头，十分丢脸地、抽抽搭搭地把自己埋葬在青春的轻愁中。

 

 

7.

Nathan Ingram在遇见Harold Finch之前，一直觉得天才这个词就是为了他量身打造的。1.长得特别帅。2.聪明绝顶。3.十分有钱。4.人见人爱。但总得来说，长得帅是第一。

他在读研究生的第一天遇见了一个书呆子，他本来没对这个人在意，但那家伙个子小小的，思路可不小，没几分钟就把他冥思苦想了好几个月的题目给解了，一下把Nathan镇住了。

Harold Finch，面对他Nathan偶尔会有既生瑜何生亮之感，因为Harold实在太强了。在计算机领域方面Nathan觉得他的水平甚至超过了某些教授。面对Harold，他甘愿把天才这一称号拱手相让。

好在Nathan也不是吃素的，他和Harold一起解决了几个世纪难题，那个一贯谦和的男生也对他刮目相看，两人一拍即合，简直无话不谈。

Nathan于是很早就知道Harold家里有个寄养的远房堂弟叫John的，最近处于青春期，有点难搞。来不及对为啥一个学生也能养孩子感到怀疑，Nathan就拍着胸脯说交给我没问题，我以前高中时可是学生会长，身边全是一群荷尔蒙分泌过旺的青春期男孩，都被我收拾得服服帖帖的。

顺理成章地，Harold邀请他回家坐坐。

他在见到John的时候就觉得哪里不太对劲。那孩子在开门见到Harold的时候脸好像发出光来，这让Nathan注意到他是个俊秀的少年。可当他发现后面还有个人时表情就有点不太对劲，等看清楚Nathan的长相之后脸色就更阴沉了，实在是对他俊秀的面容打了点折扣。

Nathan长这么大还没人对他的长相做出如此明显的失礼评价。

“你好，我是Nathan Ingram。”Nathan摆出他最好的笑容像对个大人说话那样对John伸出手。

对待青春期少年第一条：把他当做和你一样的成年人。

但这个伪成年人态度冷淡，只是因为Harold在看这边才毫无诚意地拍了一下他的手当做示好。

啧，Harold教养那么好这孩子怎么一点也没学会？Nathan默默地腹诽。

Harold热络地招呼Nathan过去落座，还从房间里搬来他珍藏的资料邀请Nathan查看。Nathan看了没一会儿就觉得芒刺在背，转头去看时刚刚来得及看到John生硬地转过头去装作泡茶。

好像哪里有点不对。Nathan看了眼站在一边的少年，又看了眼正兴致勃勃地跟Nathan介绍心得的Harold，皱了皱眉头。

茶很快端上来了。Harold先喝了一口，显然十分习惯地微笑了一下，向John道谢，可Nathan把茶刚端起来凑到嘴边就觉得味道有点奇怪，有股刺鼻的酸腐味道。他抬头，正好看到少年露出一个诡异的微笑。Nathan不动声色地把茶杯放下，在看到少年略有些失望的表情后十分自然地向后倚靠，调整了下坐姿，靠得离Harold更近，然后状似随意地揽过Harold的肩膀。

那小鬼的眼睛先是不可思议地睁大，随后紧紧盯着Nathan，简直要冒出火来了。

喔。喔。喔。原来是这样，Nathan心里暗笑。他趁着Harold全神贯注于他的资料，在John的注视之中拿起Harold的杯子，就着杯口喝了一口。清香四溢，确实是非常棒的茶。他假惺惺地对Harold称赞这茶味道很好，当着John的面顺手把自己那一杯换给了Harold。

Harold毫不知情旁边的风起云涌，他介绍说这是新买的大吉岭红茶，还问Nathan要不要带一点回去，然后伸手向自己的茶杯摸去。

John冲上前来，劈手夺走他的杯子，生硬地说了一句：“烂茶，泡坏了。”

Harold有点吃惊，但John已经飞快地把茶杯拿走，倒到厨房台盆里去了。

Harold转过头来，对Nathan歉意地笑：“不好意思，John最近脾气是不太好……但这个茶真的很不错的。”

“是的，很不错。”Nathan笑眯眯地附和道，正好对上去而复返的John。他拾起面前的杯子，举杯冲着John遥遥示意，满足地喝了下去。

二人梁子就此结下。

 

 

Nathan在第二次来访的时候被Harold挽留吃了晚饭，吃到一半被藏在饭里的芥末辣得涕泪横流形象全无，那小混蛋只是无辜地摊手表示不小心砧板上蹭到的。Nathan流着泪装作没站稳倒在Harold身上，趁Harold扶着他时对着John比了个中指，算是扳回了一局。

第三次他跟着Harold回家蹭饭，为了防止John再在他的饭里加料，他直接从Harold的盘子里抢吃的。“你这盘看起来比较好吃。”他理所当然地说，从那块显然比自己盘子里要鲜嫩得多的鸡肉上毫不客气地撕掉一大块塞进嘴里。那时候John的表情简直足够他笑上一整个星期。

再后一次，Nathan得老实承认是他挑起来的战争。他嘴贱了一下逗那小鬼说他肯定做不出焦熏鳕鱼这种高难度菜，John被他刺激到，闷头待在厨房里奋斗了几个小时，但还是力有不逮，端出来的成品长相确实有点糟糕。分菜的时候John整理了半天，才把唯一一块能看的鱼盛给了Harold——预料之中，Nathan已经对他明显的偏心习以为常了，于是他也就很坏心地故技重施从Harold盘子里把那块烤得最好的部分切了下来送进嘴里，砸吧砸吧嘴评价道：“有点咸。”然后喝了一口啤酒，对着恨不得跳过桌子来揍他的John露出招牌的微笑。

John自己的盘子里是一块烧焦得看不出本来形态的鱼，Nathan真心地怀疑那东西能不能吃。John握紧了餐刀，骨节都发白了，瞪着他好像下一秒就会把刀插进他咽喉里，Nathan也挑衅地笑得更加灿烂，他一点都不介意当着Harold的面教训一下这个傲慢的小鬼……

Harold拿起刀叉，把自己的鱼切了一大半，放到John的盘子里，再在John的盘子里划拉划拉把蔬菜拨到自己的盘子里，低头默默地吃了起来。

剑拔弩张的气氛顿时消弭无踪。John低下头，也没再看Nathan，小块小块地切着鱼送进嘴里。他们开始有一搭没一搭地聊起学校的事情，兄友弟恭，其乐融融。

……发生什么了？怎么有点怪怪的？Nathan一边食不下咽地吃着他那块同样看不出来是什么原材料的鱼一边觉得后颈的毛都竖起来了。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

John Reese从见到Nathan Ingram第一刻起就知道这家伙不是个好惹的料。也只有Harold那么迟钝才看不出来他有多坏！明明长着一张骗子的脸却装得很诚恳，花言巧语骗得Harold什么都听他的；明明很有钱却总是借口说生活费用完了来家里蹭饭，一周竟有四次之多！他居然还躲过了大多数John的暗算！然后还变本加厉地占Harold的便宜，John在心里已经杀了他至少十次了。最过分的是Harold，竟然还向着他！John简直要被气吐血了。

就比如说吧，John不过是在端新鲜出炉的意面盘子的时候不小心手抖，虽说Nathan眼明手快地躲掉了大半，但总还是有些肉酱沾上了他得意洋洋的新牛仔裤。这又不能怪John忍不住会笑出声，因为Nathan的样子确实滑稽死了，结果Harold反倒生起气来，责怪他怎么老是对Nathan开这样恶意的玩笑。John辩解说他不是故意的，但Harold一点也不相信他，而Nathan那个流氓，居然他妈的趁势说我就这一条裤子，脏了不能穿出门，所以就留宿一晚上吧！Harold居然毫无疑虑地答应了！

John真后悔怎么没把那一整盘全浇他头上。

于是一整个晚上他都在忍受Nathan穿着他的（Harold说John和Nathan身量差不多所以强迫John找了条嫌大的运动裤！John自己都没穿过呢！）裤子，洋洋自得地把脚架在茶几上，以明显不必要近的距离凑在Harold耳边说话。他居然还敢搂Harold的肩！不是John非常适时地用煎茶打断了他们，他是不是还要亲上去了？！

而Harold呢？Harold全神贯注地盯着电脑屏幕上的代码若无其事地任由Nathan各种小动作。他居然还默许了！John怒火中烧。

他把茶盘重重地放下，发出清脆的撞击声。Harold闻声抬头疑惑地看着他，John狠狠地瞪了在一旁挑衅般挑眉看他的Nathan，一不做二不休地坐在了Harold的另一侧，然后——毫不犹豫地从背后双手环抱Harold的腰，把头压在他肩上，还用下巴蹭了蹭。

Harold僵住了。John这才意识到自己做了什么，他有一瞬间想松手，但转念一想反正Harold没推开他不是吗？

他胃里的蝴蝶振翅飞了起来，飞到心上。Harold的手落到了他头上。温暖的坚实的手，摸了摸他的头发。

他睁开眼睛，Harold在侧头看他，表情有些迷惑，但很快他就露出了那种解开难题的恍然大悟表情。

John心上的蝴蝶几乎就要飞出喉咙了。

Harold咧嘴一笑。“还这么爱撒娇啊。”他说。“你都快15岁了哎。”

John呆住了。在旁边的Nathan已经该死地笑出声来了。

 

 

所以真的，这不能怪John会诅咒Nathan，这个莫名其妙从天而降就瓜分了Harold注意力的家伙，比他高，比他结实，比他有钱，比他聪明，比他和Harold有共同语言……最关键的是，他比他大整整十岁。

Nathan可以为Harold做的事情，John一样都做不到。想到这点总是让John沮丧得要命。

大概是他的怨念太深，Nathan在连续蹭饭一个半月之后终于病倒了，病毒性感冒。John还来不及欢欣鼓舞，Harold也被传染了——这该死的混蛋就连生病也要拖累Harold吗？！

生病的Harold想爬起来送John上学，被John坚决阻止。他赶最早一班校车回到家，Harold躺在床上发着高烧，眼睛红红的，说话都有气无力。John熬了粥端给他吃，Harold吃完就又昏睡了过去。

John没有担心太久，因为第三天Harold就好了起来，但不幸的是John自己也被传染了（都怪Nathan！），一整天都头重脚轻，回到家就发起烧来。

迷迷糊糊间他能感觉到Harold帮他脱衣服盖被子揉脚，也能感觉到Harold抱他起来喂他吃药喝水，他只模模糊糊地遗憾怎么不在清醒的时候体会这样的亲密……等一觉醒来高热发出来一些，John感觉稍稍好了点，尽管有些头晕眼花，至少意识清楚了不少。

Harold端了碗粥过来给他喝，以为他还是没力气，直接勺子送到嘴边。John脸红地夺过勺子自己吃了起来。

……真的有点难吃。米烧得焦了，鸡肉煮得太老，盐放得有点多……John一脸嫌弃地抱怨，却还是老实吃完了大半碗。

Harold坐在床边看着他吃，偶尔对John的抱怨表示一下不满，他笑盈盈的，大概对John如此快的康复感到安心。

暖乎乎的粥下肚John觉得身上也都热乎乎了，毛孔舒张了一样舒服，他看着Harold接过他的碗，就着他的勺子尝了一口剩下的粥，皱起了眉头。

“确实好难吃啊。”Harold苦着脸说。“我也不知道怎么才能烧出你做的那个味道。”

John一个劲取笑他。Harold忽然凑上前来，在John愣神的瞬间把额头贴上了他的额头。他的呼吸近在咫尺，John的心跳漏跳半拍。

“好像好点了。”Harold退了回去，顺手擦掉John嘴角的饭粒。“你再睡会吧，我过会儿过来陪你。”说着他站起身来，拿着碗出了房门。

John感觉他又要开始发烧了。他睡的是Harold的床呢，估计是昨晚上烧得厉害Harold不敢让他爬楼梯。他把自己往被子里埋得更深了些。在Harold回来之前，他要赶快装作睡着。

 

 

 

（我一直觉得李四的厨娘属性特别萌！特别特别萌！穿着围裙面对一大堆配料认真看食谱，个子不够高还要拿小凳子垫脚去拿顶上的面粉，特别费力地做出好菜来得意得要命Harold夸他还脸红说这没什么你也可以然后Harold去学结果失败了还引起厨房事故最后俩人吃泡面解决……类似的日常梗好多……但是剧情里放不下了TTATT）

 

 

8.

 

John不太记得那次争吵是怎么开始的。

反正肯定又是Nathan的错。

他只记得他气得太阳穴突突地跳。他记得他冲Harold大吼，他记得Harold握紧了拳头，压低了声音命令他，他记得他觉得全身的血液都涌了上来，他记得他摔了手边的什么东西，发出破碎的声响。

他记得他又委屈又愤怒，Harold看起来令人讨厌地不近人情，令人讨厌地固执己见，令人讨厌地无法理解。

他记得他冲Harold大喊：“反正我永远都是错的是吗！我不要你管我！”

他也记得Harold闭紧的嘴唇平直如线，眼睛刚硬如铁。

他觉得这世界不可理喻，没一项逞心如意，连Harold都不向着他。他想起他原本就不属于这个家，Harold原本就不属于他。

于是他叫出了声：“你没资格管我！你算什么！你根本什么都不懂！！这根本不是我家！你是用施舍我满足你的善心吗？告诉你，我他妈的不需要！”

Harold看起来似乎被击中了。他几乎是颤抖着后退了一步。

John的心中涌起病态的胜利快感。像是要加强这种戏剧效果，他开始脱下外套，把口袋里的钱包、手机、钥匙全都一股脑掏了出来，重重砸在桌上。

“还给你！”他冷酷地说。然后他转身出了门，还不忘特别用力地把门给甩上，发出巨大的声响。

 

 

一个小时的时候John还觉得特别生气特别委屈，Harold怎么能这样对他。三个小时后他就饥肠辘辘地蹲在快餐店门口后悔地想应该至少把钱包带出来的。

他试图去摸一个过路人的钱包——反正他现在不要回家，Harold也管不着他小偷小摸——啊怎么又想到那家伙了不要再想他了——糟糕，一走神被发现了！

他跑了好久才躲开追捕，刚刚停下就因为低血糖眩晕一屁股坐在地上。过了好一会儿才意识到自己跑到不熟悉的街区来了。

天色有点阴沉，闷闷地，好像要下雨了。

John在窄巷里呆坐了半天。

他好像对着Harold说了不可挽回的话，然后离家出走了。

“离家出走。”他咀嚼着这个词。好像，那个“家”已经回不去了。

肚子很饿，但John一动都不想动了。他把脸埋进了膝盖里，眼眶在发热，越来越热，终于落下泪来。

他默默地哭了一会儿，颠三倒四地想Harold会怎么样会不会觉得少了一桩负担还是会想他，又想接下来学校也不能去了他欠Leon的钱不能还了Carter会不会找他不过这样也好马上就要考历史了他真讨厌Elias老师……

他离过那么多个家，离开这个家也没什么大不了的不是吗？把过去全切断，再去寻找新的落脚点，自由自在无拘无束地活着，他在遇见Harold之前不是一直这样过的吗？

他在这个地方已经停留太久了。六年。他以前从来都不敢想象，他居然会安于学校——家这样两点一线的生活，他的朋友们最大的爱好要么就是换男朋友（Zoe）要么就是攒钱（Leon）要么就是不知所谓的吃喝玩乐（Fusco），连打架都不会见红的。他们和他是多不同啊，他们有真正的家庭，有清白的底子，有辆车是他们最希望的生日礼物。

而John和他们不一样。他在泥沼里长大，辗转多个家庭，流浪在街头被打得快要死掉，血吐出来想的是明天还能不能吃上面包。这是他。这是真实的他。Harold把他捡回家给他穿干净的衬衣，头发理得清清爽爽，背一堆莎士比亚，看起来好像和他们一样是个好家庭的孩子，可谁知道他的底子是沾了泥的脏污的，永远擦不掉。

所以现在离开，不过是回到从前而已。和从前的离开并无区别……对吗？

John擦了擦眼泪，站了起来。

又回到一个人的时候，能靠的只有自己。一双拳头，一个脑子。

他在快餐店顺走了别人点了没来得及拿的汉堡，三口吃完垫了肚子。Harold会皱眉头的，他最讨厌John吃垃圾食品了。

他穿过马路，小心地在两辆车之间飞奔过去。不远处三三两两的有混混在警惕地看着他。他这是走到黑人区了？他曾经很熟悉的地方，他却遗忘了，以为自己是属于那个Harold置下产业的高档社区的。但属于Harold的地方并不属于他，精英、礼貌、富足、干净……

他脚上的新鞋被几个小混混看上，他们三个人欺负他一个。他赢了。他一直知道他打架有天赋，只不过Harold不喜欢他打架，他才渐渐打得少了。

但是他也被棍子打破了头，衣服被扯破了，脸上身上受了不少伤。不是那种和Fusco打架蹭破皮的伤，是真的，有血流下来，有碎沙卡在伤口里，很久很久没有体会过的真实的疼痛的伤。他还得庆幸那几个人没带枪也没打算动刀子。

他一瘸一拐地走着。腿很痛，这次没有人一边皱着眉头抽着冷气为他擦药，所以他只能寄希望于它会自己好起来……

一直闷沉的天空终于落下雨来。

John缩着脖子走。他走了几步，雨好像追着他一样下得更大了。他觉得头有点痛，血和雨水混合在一起流了下来，他的睫毛都被打湿了，模模糊糊地看不清视界。

他好像又和人打起来了。不知道为什么。他不愿意去想。他很久没这样放手去打架了。骨头撞击的声音，肉体受伤的沉闷声响，刀锋划过皮肤的痛感，肾上腺素带来的兴奋……他想杀人，他想什么也不想就这样揍人或者被揍。他想回到过去那个只要生存下去就够了，根本不关心道德的自己。

你看，人要堕落是多么容易。

有人鸣枪。警察吗？

拳打脚踢顿时一哄而散。John也跑，没头苍蝇一样，任凭雨水刮到脸上生痛，随便找个矮墙翻过去，找个暗巷跑进去。一如六年前他常做的那样。反正等雨过天晴，他们就会像虫子一样又从城市数不清的暗角里钻出来。

他蜷在一个垃圾箱的后面，垃圾箱挡住了暗巷的入口，无论是帮派还是警察都找不到他，没人会找得到他。

他觉得他全身都好痛，是不是流了好多血。他不会要死在这里吧？刚刚离家出走就死掉？Nathan会笑死他的。

……到底是怎么一个蠢的理由能让他冲Harold发那样大的火，他甚至都想不起来了。他又跟Nathan杠上了？原因从不重要，结果才决定一切，只不过这结果需要付出的代价格外沉重。

不管怎么样，我还赚了快六年的高档生活呢。John默默地想，尽可能把自己缩在狭小的房檐阴影里。

雨一直下，又冷又重。John闭上眼睛，想Harold。Harold，对不起。Harold，再见。

 

 

不知过了多久，雨好像停了。John睁开眼睛。Harold站在他面前。

他用力地眨了眨眼睛。Harold举着伞，遮住了他头顶的天空。大雨从他身后如帘幕般倾泻而下。

他从口袋里掏出如同他的蓝色眼睛一般干干净净的手帕，弯下腰，把手帕按在John额头的伤口上。

他仔细地擦拭着那块伤口，把一边弄脏了就折叠起来用另一边擦。擦完伤口又顺手把John的脸擦了擦，弄得清爽了许多。

“可以了吗？”他有点疲惫有点欣慰地微笑。“我们回家吧，John？”

他向John伸出手。他的指甲修整得整整齐齐，皮肤细嫩光滑，一看就是娇生惯养，来自某个高尚的，不会出现在这里的阶层。

这简直如梦一般。John深深呼吸了一口气，把自己脏兮兮的手放进他手里。是真实的。温热，有力的手掌把他拉了起来。

John这才注意到他的半个身子都湿了，裤子沾满泥浆，鞋子几乎看不出本来的颜色。

他递给John一把伞，John撑开，两个人沉默不语地从狭小的暗巷离开。

他们一路走回家的。Harold好像怕他再走丢似的一直攥着他的手，攥得那样紧，让John不得不紧紧地跟着他，半步之遥的距离，正好可以看到他的后脑勺。

一路上John就看着他圆圆的耳朵尖，想着他是怎么找到他的呢，他找了多久，连John自己都不知道自己在什么地方，想着这样回去自己要怎么面对他，想着其实他真的不想离开的，那个家真的好舒服，暖气和热水从来都不会停，墙上都挂了他最喜欢的电影海报，他最近还打算在车库里组建乐队呢……

他想着他真的好喜欢Harold啊，好喜欢好喜欢，比喜欢摇滚乐更喜欢，比喜欢哈利波特更喜欢，比喜欢所有同学都喜欢。他都喜欢他整整两年了，Zoe不是说喜欢一个人只能持续三个月吗？他怎么还能这样喜欢他。

如果他回头过来就要告诉他。

只要他回头，只要他回头，就会看到John眼眶里含着的泪水，而他会停下，露出无可奈何的笑，他会抱紧John，就像这六年John每次哭的时候一样，而John会告诉他。

John会告诉他，他不是小孩子了，他不是青春期一时的冲动。他是真的真的，非常喜欢Harold。他不想和任何人分享Harold，他不喜欢Nathan，但是如果Harold喜欢Nathan的话他也会试着容忍，他会克制自己的脾气，他会努力读书，他会依照Harold希望的样子好好成长，他希望可以成为配得上Harold的人……

 

 

雨那样大，Harold牵着他的整条手臂都湿透了，一直湿到肩膀，好几次他走得急了没有抓稳，他都会飞快地很用力再抓紧。

可是他一直没有回头。Harold Finch从不回头。

他一直坚定地、笔直地看着前方，从倾盆大雨走到雨霁天青，从破破烂烂的黑人区走到他们那个窗明几净的社区，一路牵引着那个走得跌跌撞撞的少年回去他们的家。

 

 

9.

John的16岁生日令人难忘。先是Carter组织了一个惊喜派对，全班大部分同学都给他准备了生日礼物，连Elias都凑了个热闹，送了他一本他大概永远不会去看的西班牙历史。他自己都没有意识到像他这样不常参加集体活动的家伙居然还很受欢迎。然后等他回到家，居然是Nathan下厨做了顿味道还不错的海鲜大餐。John警惕地吃了，但还是给自己准备了肠胃药。Harold一直神神秘秘地微笑，吊他胃口，等到Nathan走了才带他出门，指着紧闭的车库门。

John的心都快跳出喉咙了。一辆车！他会成为班上最早有车的人了！Fusco会嫉妒死他的！他就知道Harold会给他一辆车！会是什么车？野马？他可爱野马了，帅气极了！还是Camaro？他会给他漆成大黄蜂的颜色！

车库的门缓缓地上升，那辆车缓缓地映入眼帘。John的嘴也逐渐睁大。

“天啊。”他叹息着。“你认真的吗，Finch？”

那是一辆崭新的兰博基尼。银灰色，流畅的线条，粗壮的轮子，静静地停在那里都好像充满了力量，蓄势待发。

他走上前去，弯腰抚摸着它的形体，手指简直不舍得从上面拿开。

“希望你喜欢。”Harold站在那头冲他微笑。“生日快乐，小男孩。”

John几乎没听到他在说什么，他全副心神都被这辆漂亮的车吸引了。

“不过呢，鉴于你现在没驾照，也只能看看样子了。”Harold补充说。“等你拿到驾照之后它就正式属于你了。”

他把钥匙丢了过来，John一把接住，沉甸甸的，如同他现在的心情一般几乎难以承受了。

 

 

教John开车的人，一点也不如他所愿，是Nathan。Nathan一脸幸灾乐祸地说Harold要努力赚钱，所以没空带John。

John想说都是因为你把活推给他干他才没空吧。但他转头就看到了Nathan开来的古董车。

“1965年的捷豹。”Nathan得意地说。“我老爹的最爱。”他抬手抚摸着那流线型的后视镜。“很漂亮吧，不输你的兰博基尼。”他站直了身子兴致勃勃地伸手。“现在，把钥匙给我，我带你见识一下男人的世界。兰博基尼我早就想体验一把啦。”

John想了想，随后有了个绝妙的想法。他转头对站在旁边的Harold说：“我们用Nathan的车练车好吗？新车我想等拿到驾照再开。”

Nathan皱皱眉头，本能察觉到哪里不对，Harold已经开了口。“那就拜托你了，Nathan。”他略带担忧地说。“本来应该我来教的，但是现在这个程序正运行到紧要阶段……”

Nathan只好表示同意。他疑虑地看着John露出得胜的笑容，大大方方地走上前来，笑出一口鲨鱼似的白牙：“钥匙，谢谢。”

 

 

“这里是换档。往上是停，中间是空挡，下面这里是3档，这里是2档，这里是5档。”Nathan有点紧张地一一教导着。“看清楚仪表盘，和现在的车不太一样……”

“哦我看到了，这是时速对吧？这是转速。这里是油压。”John抢白他的话。

“先踩制动，然后换挡，慢慢地放掉制动，换油门……”Nathan说明道，还不忘加上一句警告。“要是乱来我会推你下车的。”

“没问题，放心好啦。”John遵从着他的指挥慢慢把车开出小区，把一脸担忧的Harold留在身后，直到在视线里消失。

“给我小心点开，这车可没有安全带！”他们上了主路后Nathan摸了摸精致的胡桃木面板。“那时候安全带还没普及呢，再说她可是全钢的宝贝，不怕一般的碰撞……啊啊啊啊你干什么！！”

John已经猛地一轰油门冲了出去，后座力把Nathan整个钉上座椅。Nathan被撞得头晕，一贯得意的笑容终于从他脸上褪去了。

John满足地翘起嘴角。他才不会告诉Nathan他早就偷偷开过Harold的车好几次了。他对车可是很有天赋的。如此好的机会Nathan拿他没办法，他怎么能不好好利用一下？

他飞快地换挡，在Nathan惊恐的目光中把速度一路加到了80码。

“给我慢点！慢点！！”Nathan看着John控制着他心爱的古董车毫不费力地变道超车，汗都下来了。

“你还是坐好比较好，动来动去急刹会有危险的。”John好心地提醒他。Nathan的表情简直就像吞了个苍蝇。

“红灯！红灯！！给我停！！！”Nathan指着前面，看John毫无减速意愿地冲过去，急得大喊。

“吱——”John猛地一踩刹车，Nathan被惯性一抛，头重重地撞上前挡风玻璃，发出一声沉闷的声响。他们的车在黄线前稳稳停住。

Nathan从玻璃上回过头来，额头上一块红，他脸色阴沉，咬牙切齿地瞪着John。“Reese……”

John轻松地笑。“她刹车还蛮不错哎。”他吹了一声口哨。“玻璃也很结实，我还担心会被撞碎呢。”

Nathan看起来就要扑过来抢方向盘了。John狠狠一踩油门，Nathan再次被抛向座位钉住，发出一声哀嚎。

“Oops，绿灯了。”John欢快地补充。

“John Reese你这个混蛋……要是你敢擦破她一点皮我就剥了你的皮！啊啊啊啊慢点！前面要转弯了！”

“开车时候说话容易咬到舌头的。”

“你闭嘴！转弯半径别这么大……啊痛！”

“我警告过你了，Ingram先生。”

 

 

一个小时之后，一辆漂亮的老式捷豹稳稳地停在Harold家门口。Harold走出门来，看着John精神抖擞地先下了车，随后另一边车门打开，Nathan扶着车门摇摇晃晃地走出来。

“怎么样，练得如何？”他关心地问。

“Nathan是个很好的老师，我很期待下次和他一起练车。”John脸不红心不跳地说。

Harold有点意外。“那很好啊，你学到怎么开车没有？”

“学到超多的。”John笑出一口白牙。

Nathan走上前来，双手紧紧抓住Harold的肩膀，眼睛里因为绝望露出激动的光来，倒是把Harold吓了一跳。

“拜托你，明天就带他去考驾照！”他口齿不清地说，在Harold来得及问他问题之前就飞快地转过身去在花坛旁边吐了起来。

 

 

所以John很快就拿到了他的驾照，Nathan也连着一整周没在他们家出现，生活几乎可以说顺心如意。没有十全十美是因为Harold变得格外忙，大部分时间都把自己关在房间里写程序，他一集中起来就会变成这样，John知道最好别在这时候打扰他。

John站在车库里看着那辆兰博基尼。他还一直没机会开着它出去呢。本来想带Harold一起的，但Harold忙得连饭都没空吃……那沉甸甸的重量一直停在他胃里，徘徊不去。

他最后打电话给Fusco，Fusco自从知道他有了一辆兰博基尼之后眼红了好久，一直嚷嚷着想要看看。他们约定晚上趁家人睡了出来夜路飙车，体验一下这速度怪兽的极致刺激。

Harold倒是难得的那天睡得挺早，正好方便John悄悄出门，Fusco已经迫不及待地发了快十条短信催促他出来，两个人偷偷摸摸地把车开上了路，Fusco满眼都是憧憬，摸着真皮座椅和夜光的主控台不断发出抽气声。

“Finch对你真是不一般地好，这可是最新款，要50多万美金呢。”他感慨极了。“我老爹舍得给我买辆二手的福特我都要乐疯了。”

John少见地沉默。他只是一直加速，一直加速，超车，又超车。Fusco又惊又爽，一路鬼哭狼嚎。

那真是一辆好车，比Finch的赛博，Nathan的捷豹都有劲多了。路上有一辆法拉利，看到他们的车似乎也起了劲儿，两辆车对着飚了一段路，引擎的轰鸣震耳欲聋。Fusco在一旁大叫：“超了他！超了他！！”John倒是很有耐心地和他玩了一会儿，最后才一脚油门绝尘而去。

他们最后一直疯到半夜2点多，Fusco叫过头嗓子都有点哑，眼睛还兴奋地冒光，John已经意兴阑珊。他把Fusco送回家之后一个人慢慢地开了回去。

远远地他就看到自己的房间亮了灯，这让他心头一惊。他出门的时候肯定是关掉了的。……进小偷了？

他小心地把车停回原位，蹑手蹑脚地进门上楼，打开门前他还顺手拿了棒球棍，以备不时之需。

可是打开门后他却站住了。是Harold。

Harold睡在他的床上，看起来睡得还挺熟。

John把棒球棍轻轻地放到一边，走到床边看Harold的睡颜。Harold的眼睛下有浓重的黑眼圈，他连灯都没来得及关。

他怎么会出现在这里？John靠上前去，迟疑了一下，还是推推他把他弄醒了。

“Finch？”他轻声问。“你怎么会睡在这里？”

Harold花了好一会儿才睁开眼睛，他眼睛里有浓重的血丝。“……回来了？”他模模糊糊地说。

“嗯。”John答道，他飞快地脱掉外套躺进被子。“你怎么会在这儿？你不是早就睡了吗？”

“……你晚上老是踢被子，我上来检查一下，看到你不在，就想等你回来……”Harold睡意浓厚地说，眼睛又闭上了。“……我过会儿就下去睡……”他说着，却已经睡着了。

他最近真的是非常辛苦。

John注视着他好一阵，才关掉了灯。

那50万就算对Harold来说，也不是一个小数字。Fusco说得对，他的确是太宠他了。

Harold睡在靠门的一边，John跟他隔了小半米的距离，谨慎地和他维持了毫无接触，睡在靠窗的一边。他听着Harold均匀的呼吸声，却怎么也无法入睡。飙车的肾上腺素依然在影响着他，他最重要的人毫无防备地躺在他身边，他硬起来真是毫无意外的必然。

他把手放在自己的勃起上缓慢地抽送着，想那车真是性感至极，马力轰鸣得让人脊椎酥麻，想Harold如果知道自己现在正在用情色的思想想他，不知道还会不会这样毫无防备地睡在他床上。他闭紧了眼睛，在射出来的瞬间把Harold的名字狠狠地咬在牙关后，咽回肚里。

他一夜未眠。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Harold难得地睡了一个不需要被闹钟吵醒的完整好觉。他醒来的时候John已经起床了，做好了早饭等他。

他打着哈欠下楼，看到桌上已经泡好了茶，放着他喜欢吃的火腿面包。

“没什么比项目完成后睡个好觉还有新鲜早饭等着更幸福了。”他喝了一口茶，满足地低叹。

“Finch，有个事儿我想跟你商量一下。”John开口道。

“说吧，昨晚上开车还开心吗？”Harold搅动着茶叶棒问。

John沉默了一会儿才开口问。“那车能退吗？”

Harold愣住了。“你不喜欢？”

“隔壁Kent先生有辆不怎么用的2004年野马，挺酷的。”John继续说道，拿了一片面包抹了点黄油说。“他同意我免费开它，条件是每周给他剪草坪和帮他遛狗。”他冲着Harold眨眼睛。“那可是最经典的款型呢！”

“我以为你会更喜欢兰博基尼……”Harold说，有点不知所措。

“我喜欢野马啦。”John抢白道。

“所以你真的不喜欢？”Harold追问，感觉有些迷惑，John明明是非常喜欢那车的，刚拿到的时候不是连眼睛都不舍得离开？

“我真的不喜欢。”John答道，他移开了视线。

 

 

他们最后还是把车给退了。Harold结算完的时候看到John站在那车旁边，用手指一点一点地勾勒它的线条。他从车尾沿着窗边滑到车头，指尖在那腾跃的公牛上停留许久，方才离开。

Harold走上前来，听见John注视着那徽标低声地说：“甜心，等着我。”

然后他抬起头来，看向Harold。“好了？我们回家吧。”

他微笑了一下，阳光刺眼，他的金绿色眼睛浅淡得近乎透明。Harold明明白白地听见自己的心跳失序了一瞬，从未有过。

他站在那里多站了几秒，直到John发现他没跟上来，有点疑惑地回头，他才走过去。

刚才发生了什么？他坐在出租车里摸了摸胸口。John坐在他身旁，看向窗外，哼着不知什么曲子。

这孩子好像长大了不少啊。Harold对自己说，向后靠向椅背。

 

 

10.

从认识Leon的那天起John就知道他是个麻烦。

他们从七年级到九年级是同学，Leon跟他不一个班，但总是一下课就往他们班蹭看漂亮女生，John有一次出手帮他收拾了看他不顺眼的隔壁班男生，Leon就死皮赖脸地粘了上来，“老大”“大哥”地叫他，一来二去成了朋友，沾了不少Harold的光不说，John光是帮他收拾他惹的祸就打了不少架。

上高中Leon没跟他一个学校，John本来以为少了个祸害可以平静地渡过高中生活，没料到Leon居然追他们学校的一个女生，几乎每天都可以看到那个矮个亚洲男生嬉皮笑脸地跟他打招呼，John每次都隐隐有种好像麻烦没断的错觉。

所以当Leon站在教室门口，青肿着一只眼睛拖着哭腔叫他“老大~”的时候，John就知道，麻烦又上门了。

“说吧，这次是谁，啥事？”John叹了口气，知道如期回家是不可能了。他给Harold发了个短信说晚饭等他一会儿，再转头问Leon。

“你们学校高三的那个啊，大块头橄榄球队员Bryon，他喜欢Lucy，就不许我喜欢，揍了我一顿，说以后我要是再踏进你们学校一步就打断我的腿。现在好了，连Lucy都不敢理我了。”Leon委委屈屈地抱怨。

“我一直觉得Lucy从来没看上过你。”John收拾好了书包，和他一起出门。

Bryon是他们学校橄榄球队的主力，长得人高马大，据说已经有大学排队要他去打NCAA，John听说过他，学校里的风云人物。

他们走到橄榄球队的休息室，正好Bryon一个人落单，正在准备换衣服。John走上前去搭讪。

“你是Bryon？”他友善地开口。“我听说你和我的朋友有一些不愉快，我想可以协调解决一下？”

“你是谁？”Bryon直起身来，有点轻蔑地扫了眼他和Leon。“哦，弱鸡找来的帮手？”

“John，John Reese。”John答道。“是这样的，我的朋友真的很喜欢Lucy，如果Lucy要拒绝他也是Lucy自己的事情……”

“噢放屁吧，是他自己缠着Lucy的，Lucy早就想跟我在一起了。”Bryon打断了他的话。“Reese？巧克力那个Reese？喔我听说过你，篮球队今年新进的基佬？”

John闭紧了嘴，握住了拳头。

Bryon站起身来，高壮的身躯堵住了通道。他不怀好意地笑起来。“弱鸡就算是找人打架也只能找到基佬啊？真是弱毙了，怎么样，你们是两个人一起上还是一个一个来？”

“我不想打架。”John绷紧了脸。“至少今天不想，我家人还在等我回去吃饭。”

“你根本不敢打吧？”Bryon挑衅他，开始伸手推推搡搡。“就你这点骨头也想替人出头？学学？”他抬起手臂，炫耀自己凸起的肱二头肌。

John叹了口气。“其实只要你和Leon道个歉就好了。”

“我？道歉？”Bryon不怒反笑。“他纠缠我的女朋友，我揍他一顿算轻的。”他抬手想掐John的下巴，被John一巴掌拍开。“长得还算俊俏。”他邪恶地笑。“虽然我是不知道卖屁股有什么好，但有人喜欢嘛……你和他睡过了？这么帮他出头？哈！品位真是有够奇特。”他揉捏着拳头，发出喀拉的声响。“我还听过一个有趣的传言，你是被包养的？哈哈你的监护人也够变态，我想想就觉得恶心得要死……”

他的话音未落，突然惨叫一声，庞大的身躯整个向后倒去。

下一秒John已经跳到他身上，压着他的身子挥舞着双拳，狠狠地揍着他。Bryon努力地反抗，但完全占不了上风，John的出拳又快又准，用劲一拧把他的手别在身后眼看着就要折断。Bryon发出凄惨的叫声，连Leon都被吓到了，冲上前一把抱住John，忍受了好几下拳头才把他们俩分开。Bryon捂着鲜血直流的鼻子艰难地半坐起来，眼泪横流地叫骂：“我不会饶过你！你会付出代价的！！”

John一句话也没说，只是扯起地上的书包头也不回地离开更衣室，Leon紧紧张张地跟在他身后。

 

 

Bryon的鼻子被打断，牙齿掉了好几颗，还有多处软组织挫伤。理所当然地，Harold被叫去了学校。Harold很久都没被叫去学校了，有点担忧地问John怎么会出这样的事，John躲闪着不肯说，这事儿说起来有点丢脸，而且他想着反正一人做事一人当，不可能叫Harold代替他来赔礼道歉。大不了这学不上了，去做个汽修工人也蛮好。他赌气地想。

他跟在Harold身后走进校长室，Bryon和他妈妈已经在那里等着了，Bryon见到John进来就露出得胜的笑容，可惜他鼻子上包着纱布，怎么看怎么可笑，他妈妈则几乎要冲上前来用手提袋揍John，勉强克制着不动，握紧的拳头却泄露了她的心思。

校长大致介绍了一下情况（含糊其辞，老滑头想宁事息人），就让双方自己商量。Bryon妈妈先发制人，说了一通自己的儿子多么乖巧能干，结果受伤错过密歇根大学的选拔赛，这种伤对他的前途有多大影响之类的话，John忍不住要冷笑，顾忌着Harold在场，没吭声。

Harold只是安静地听着，偶尔点头，看不出是喜是忧。Bryon妈妈大概本来没想到John的监护人是这样一个年轻人，言下之意就有了点放肆，指责John的话渐渐多了起来，还牵扯到Harold不好好管教孩子身上，John就有点听不下去，刚想反驳，被Harold抓住衣服，他便只好闭了嘴，站在Harold身后赌气地看Harold被Bryon妈妈数落。

“赔偿10万美金，包括医疗费，精神损失费，误工费，然后让John给Bryon公开道歉，这事儿就算了了。不然的话要他退学！我不能接受有这么一个危险分子出现在我儿子的周围！”Bryon妈妈趾高气昂地说，把一叠医疗单据重重地摔在Harold面前。

“10万！你怎么不去抢！”John还是忍不住叫出声来。

“你毁了他去密歇根大学的机会！10万是个很公平的数字！我没要30万是便宜你们！”Bryon妈妈大声叫起来。

John还要争辩什么，被Harold一个严厉的眼刀止住，老实退到了后面。

“Stevenson太太，我对你们的损失感到很抱歉。”Harold和颜悦色地开口。“但是John这个孩子我了解的，他不会无缘无故地动手，尤其是他下手一直很有分寸，引起这样的伤几乎没有过。所以我想听听看到底是什么原因引起了这样的争斗。”

“不管什么原因你孩子现在好好地站在那里，而我可怜的Bryon身上都是伤！这你难道不该负责吗？”

“哦，可如果是因为Bryon的挑衅引起John的反弹，我想责任不应该由我们一边承担是吗？”

“Bryon这么乖巧的孩子怎么会挑衅？别栽赃我们了！”

“是这样吗？”Harold拿起那叠账单翻了翻。“记录显示可不是这样，他可是被关过不少紧闭哦。今年的2月24日他和队友Gary Wilson发生冲突，导致Wilson左手腕关节受伤，缺席了今年最重要的一场选拔赛，而他可以以第一四分卫的身份进场，这件事是不是真的？在今年的夏季选拔赛之前Bryon其实在队里并不是主力角色，体能各方面也算不上突出，结果在几个月之内他的排名就飞速上升，而他的对手则多多少少遇上各种各样的意外事故，我想多少有些巧合。”

“……你竟然怀疑我们？”

“不，我只是说我了解的Bryon Stevenson。”Harold微微一笑。“你不会以为我真的什么也不准备就来学校？真抱歉令郎的受伤，但我相信这件事情不是John单方面的错。”

他掏出支票本，潦草地写了一行字，签上名递给Bryon妈妈。

“345.6美金？！你竟然打算这样打发我们？”

“那是根据你们账单上保险公司赔付之外治疗鼻子的钱。我相信John错误地计算了他下手的角度和力道。”Harold说，他顿了顿，微微扬起了下巴。“你如果一定要走经济程序我也完全奉陪，但这叠账单里有部分并不能归属于我们的责任，例如这种抗生素类药物，应该是属于日常用品？”他叹了口气。“如果你只是要1000美金其实我并不打算把事情闹大，但既然你要追究责任那我们就追究到底，而在这方面，我是完全相信John自己的决定的。他既然觉得这是值得他出拳的事，那我充分相信他的理由。”

“你胡说什么！这是污蔑！” Bryon妈妈失去了风度，怒不可遏地大骂。“我要告你！你给我等着！狗屁不通的逻辑，难怪养出这么个没教养的野孩子！” 

“那么就去告。”Harold收去了面上的和善，冷漠地回答。“我等着你的传票。”

他转过身，对着校长说：“抱歉给你带来麻烦，我觉得已经没什么事了。我可以把他带回去了吗？你如果宁愿用一个履历干净前途无量的篮球队长去换一个劣迹斑斑的毕业生的原谅，那你完全可以把John踢出去，相信我，你们对面的高中会感谢你的。”

然后他对着愣在一旁的John招手。“回家了。”

“……你说她真的会去告？”回家的路上John小心地问Harold。

“她不敢的。”Harold答道，他平稳地开着车。

“万一她真的去呢？”

Harold看了他一眼。“那就奉陪到底。你会怕吗？”

“我当然不怕！”

“那就没什么可担心的了。”Harold轻笑了一声，摇了摇头。“别被她的胡说八道吓住，她儿子那个水平，密大根本不会列入候选名单。”

John“哦”了一声，乖乖坐回座位。Harold看了他一眼，抬手摸了下他的头。“不过下次打架还是注意点。”他提醒道。“受伤还是会痛的。”

John有点脸红，这个发展，嗯，怎么说，超出他的预料很多。

这下他要在学校出名了。

 

 

John当然知道Bryon不会善罢甘休。Harold以为事情已经完了，但Bryon一家显然不会这样想。

他在更衣柜里发现恐吓信件，他当做恶作剧笑笑就完了，还拿给最近迷上刑侦剧的Carter看，把Carter反倒吓了一跳。

“John，你确定没问题吗？”Carter忧心忡忡地问。“这上面说要你的命哎。”

“他们就是吓唬我。”John不以为然。“有这个胆量出来跟我单挑，会偷偷摸摸写这种东西就是胆子小。”

话虽然这样说，但John确实比以往多留了个心眼。他倒不担心自己，但Harold那个迟钝的家伙被人偷袭估计都不知道。

他想象中最好的报复方式就是找群混混把他弄到街角揍一顿，留点伤什么的，所以一开始在那个瘦小的少女走上前来时一点防备都没有。

“你是John Reese？”那是个个子不高，皮肤白皙的女生，大概14、5岁，她一身黑衣，黑发黑眼，不知为何看起来有点眼熟。

John点头。然后在他反应过来之前那姑娘欺身向前，狠狠地给了他一拳。

John向后倒下去，刚刚来得及起身迎面又是另一拳，John用手一挡，手臂接得生疼。个子小小的出手却很重啊！John想着，跳了起来。

“你干什么！”他叫出声，却看到那姑娘手里亮出了刀。

“不要怪我，John。”她微微一笑说。

 

 

（原稿快要写完了哦也~所以不用担心会坑了~）

 

11.

“痛！”John抱着手臂嘶声说。

Harold停下来，把碘酒拿到一边。“你跑那么远我怎么给你搽药？”他坐在沙发一端，John缩在另一端。

“就说了不用那么复杂啦！一点擦伤而已！”John不耐烦地抱怨。

“都出血了怎么不严重？你到底是怎么搞得这一身伤啊？”

“说了是从楼梯上滚下来弄的，你不相信吗？”

“手掌上是刀划的伤口吧？那么整齐一条。”

“……掉下来的时候被钉子划伤的！”

Harold丝毫不信地皱眉，再次上前，一把拽住John的手臂让他坐好，把碘酒和纱布拿到面前，抓住John的手腕翻转过来，盯着他依然在渗血的手掌。

“你运气算好啦，再切深一点会伤到神经的。”他低声说，小心地用纱布沾了水擦掉血。

一直在努力挣扎不停的John忽然没法再动，Harold靠得更近了，他的膝盖碰到John的膝盖，他的手臂碰到John的手臂，他的手抓在John的手腕上。又暖又稳定。

真的太近了。近到John可以看到他低垂的褐色睫毛。近到John想抱紧他又推开他，想亲他又想逃跑。

他擦掉血，就上碘酒。John疼得缩，只能强迫自己不动，紧紧地咬住下唇不让自己叫出声来。

“我说了受伤会很痛啊。”Harold喃喃地说。他抬起眼睛，在John的脸上停留了两秒，注意到John紧咬的嘴唇，就抬手用拇指掰住他的下唇不让他咬。

John的心跳陡然加快了。他不知道自己现在是什么表情，是不是已经暴露了太多，因为Harold似乎也意识到什么，猛地缩回手，低下头来继续清理伤口。

他细致地裹好纱布，用创口贴贴好，松开John的手，停了一会儿方才站起身来。

“这几天晚上洗澡不要让伤口沾水。”他说道，没去看John，收拾着药箱，随后走进了自己的房间。

John倒在沙发上，注视着他离开。

 

 

Harold最近有点怪怪的。John感觉得出来。

他越来越多地把自己关在房间里，而且有时候会莫名其妙地出神，等John叫他时又像刚发现他似的吓一跳，明明John都站在那里半天了。

不会是Nathan又给他灌了什么迷魂汤药吧？那个不安好心的家伙不整点事情出来就不踏实……

他胡思乱想着。身上的伤他不想告诉Harold是被寻仇，他不想Harold操心。他从那个女生手里费了点劲儿才逃出来，他可不想Harold也同样惹上那个煞神。

 

 

这就是为什么，一周之后当John回到家，看到那个害他受伤的姑娘大大咧咧地躺在他家地毯上，而Harold跪在她身边，正在小心地给她裹纱布时震惊得话都说不出来了。

“Reese？你回来了正好。”Harold急急忙忙地招呼他。“我来介绍一下。Samantha Shaw，Shaw，John Reese。”

“……这是怎么回事？”John把书包放下，十分警惕地盯着Shaw看。Shaw挑了挑眉毛，显然认出他，不过也不打算说出来。她现在脸色苍白，冷汗也在滚滚而下，一点都不像几天前那个凶神恶煞的不良少女了。

“我在旁边街区散步时看到她，她受伤了，而且是枪伤。她不肯去医院，我只好把她带回家里来了。”Harold飞快地解释道。“过来给我搭把手。”

John深深地吸了一口气。“你的好心迟早有一天要害死你的，Finch。”他说着，只好也跪了下来帮Shaw处理伤口。

等他们把Shaw的伤口处理好，Harold一看手表叫起来。“没注意都这么晚了！Nathan晚上还找我有事，John你照顾好她，给她烧点好消化的东西。我先走了！”

然后在John来得及抗议之前他就拎起书包出门了，剩下John和Shaw面面相觑。

“哦，John Reese。”Shaw苍白着脸扯了扯嘴角。“我是不是该说幸会？”

“……你为什么会在我家？”John冷冷地问。

“Harold刚说了，他捡我回来的。”Shaw翻了个白眼。

“你叫他Harold？”John有点不满。他都一直只叫Finch的！

“Harold说我可以叫他Harold。”Shaw笑起来，十分刺眼。“Harold还说我可以随意，把这里当自己家。”

“所以John Reese，你在我家干什么？”

John磨牙。“……要不是你是女的我一定揍你。”

“说得好像你打得过我一样。”Shaw还在添油加醋。

冷静、冷静……他真的不能对个伤患动手，尤其是这个伤患还是女性……Harold要发现他们俩打起来会起疑心的。

“喂，你以前是不是在克拉克森红房子那块待过？”过了一会儿，Shaw开口问。

John全身的神经都紧张起来了。那是他过去曾经流浪的地方之一。

他谨慎地注视着Shaw。他从第一眼就觉得这姑娘有点眼熟，现在这样一提，好像更眼熟了些……

“啊！你是那个偷我外套的女孩！”他终于想起来了，站起身来，有些不敢置信。

“喔，你居然还记得啊，那你应该还记得你扔了我的鞋？”Shaw冷笑道。“大冬天的，冷死我了！”

“我才是被冻死了好吗！”John反驳道。“差点发烧发得都快死了！”

“你抢过Johnson叔叔的面包！那本来是我看中的！”

“哦废话，你骗走了巧克力！一整袋哎！”

“哼，你说Harold要是知道你以前坑蒙拐骗偷的经历会怎么样？”

John握紧了拳头。“你敢说一个字。”他压低了声音威胁道。

Shaw一怔，随后笑起来。“被驯养了就没意思了。”她忽然有些兴味索然。“我要睡觉了。”说着她有些吃力地爬起来躺到沙发上。“Harold交代过你要好好照顾我。我要吃鹅肝，生鱼片，牛眼肉排，五分熟，谢谢。”

John忍了又忍，终于开口：“蔬菜蘑菇汤。没得谈。你伤口靠近胃，不能吃荤的。”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Harold在Nathan家里对着电脑神游天外。

他写完了程序，等着运行结果，就开始胡思乱想。

他最近有点容易胡思乱想。就比如John好像越长越好看了，怎么再也没带女孩子来家里过呢？他跟Zoe到底有没有分手？上次还在街上看到Zoe和另外一个男生走在一起，不是他偏心，那家伙真是比不上John。还有John这次是惹了什么人搞得一身伤？从Harold捡他回来时起这还是第一次看到他受这么重的伤，真是让Harold心惊肉跳。他灰头土脸地回家还不让Harold知道，自己偷偷搽药，被Harold发现才老实承认。

……他嘴唇微张，下唇因为被咬而肿胀，嘴角有一处破损，血丝渗在嘴唇上，红艳艳地反光。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，在灯光的照射下金绿色的瞳仁近乎黑沉。

Harold晃了晃头，把这个旖旎的形象从脑中甩掉。

他怎么会想到要亲他？这可是John，John Reese，他一手养大的孩子啊！而且不是那种家人间的亲吻额头手背。那个瞬间Harold想要亲吻他的嘴唇。这个念头结结实实地吓住了他。自那之后他就有点不太敢和John靠得太近，生怕这种糟糕的心思再次出现。

“又在想你家那个问题儿童啦？”不知从哪里出现的Nathan冷不丁冒出一句，把Harold吓了一跳，手一抖差点把程序关掉了。

“我没有……”Harold毫无底气地说。

“我真的不太明白你是怎么能忍受他这么多年的。”Nathan叹气，端起酒杯喝了口。

“John很好啊？”

Nathan嗤笑出声：“哪里好了？就是个小坏蛋。”

“他还是很乖的啊。”

Nathan用不可置信的眼神上下打量了下他，随后回到自己杯前，咽下一口酒。“……不知道为什么，我现在有点同情他了。”

“你在说什么啊？”Harold不解地问。

Nathan岔开了话题。

 

 

Shaw在他们家住了好几天。小姑娘挺懂事的，还会帮着做点家务，但John似乎不太喜欢她。

“你就是心肠太好了！”那孩子在一天晚上溜进Harold的房间抱怨。“什么人都往家里捡真的没问题吗？”

Harold失笑。“你不也是我捡回来的吗？”

John被噎住，但也不肯走，磨磨蹭蹭地在他房间摸摸这个，动动那个。Harold耐心地等他说话。

“……我以前认识她。”过了许久John才开口。

“哦？那不是很好？”

“好什么啊？”John翻了个白眼。“她抢我的巧克力，还有面包和衣服。”

Harold愣了下，随后意识到是在John10岁之前的事儿。

“这你有啥记仇的啊？”他忍不住要笑。

“那时候可是童年阴影好吧？”John抱怨，拿眼睛瞟Harold，好像要偷偷看他反应似的。他极少提起以前的事情，Harold不由得多想了一会儿。John一直不喜欢Harold往家里带人，但他对Shaw的态度跟对Nathan不一样，怎么说呢，有种家养狗遇上流浪猫的警惕感？

“你要留下她吗？”John轻声地问。

“看她愿不愿意留吧。”Harold答道。“给你多个伴儿不也挺好？”

“我都17啦Harold！”John显然很不情愿。“又不是6岁小孩！被人看到我和她走在一起人家会以为我们是一对！”

“说到这个，你和Zoe分手了？”

“哎？”

“上次我看到Zoe，呃，和另一个男生走在路上。”

John做出不敢相信的表情。“Finch，Zoe是三年前的事情了！你居然现在才来问我？”

Harold有点不好意思地笑。“这些事儿你从来都不跟我说。”他辩解道。“那你现在有交往的女生吗？”

John顿住了。他低下头，拨弄着Harold桌上的铅笔。“没有。”他答道，声音紧绷着。

“你长得这么帅没人追吗？”Harold开他玩笑。

“有啦。”

“没看上？”

“你管那么多。”

“有没有喜欢的人？”

John抬起头来，看了他一眼，没说话，只是侧过身，点了点头。

Harold有点吃惊。“真的？”

John的脸上爬上了一点红。他又点了点头。

“哇，居然还是暗恋。”Harold难以置信地摇头。“是谁？我认识吗？”

“你啰嗦死了。”John恼羞成怒，丢了一个枕头过来。Harold接住，再抬头去看，那孩子已经跑了出去，把门重重地摔上了。

Harold抱着枕头笑。

“果然是孩子养大了留不住了吗……”他笑了一会儿就停住了，叹了口气，对莫名其妙心脏有点酸涩的自己自嘲地说。

 

 

又过了两天，Shaw忽然就毫无征兆地消失了，Harold回到家时家里已经收拾空了，而John坐在沙发上发呆。

“Shaw呢？”Harold转来转去没看到那个伤患的影子，就转过头来问John。

“啊，走了。”John这才反应过来，站起身来。他看向Harold，欲言又止。

Harold停下来回视他。“不是你赶她走的吧？”

“我可使唤不动她。”John摆摆手，心不在焉的样子。

“可是她伤还没好完全……”

“她会活得好好的，她可是连我的巧克力都能抢走的姑娘呢。她会自由自在地活下去的。” John看Harold还是有点担心的样子，算不上宽慰地说，他依然有点魂不守舍，看向窗外。

“……你会羡慕那种自由吗？”Harold静了静，顺着他的视线看向窗外。

John顿了下，深深地看了Harold一眼，眼神复杂难测。他转身朝楼梯走去 。 “不，我觉得更幸运来到这个家。”

 

 

（幸好我在312之前填的差不多了不然真心没气力填这个蠢萌的坑啊抹泪 

 

12.

Harold是在一次正常的吃饭时抛出这个重磅消息的。

“我想我应该找个女朋友了。”他喝掉最后一口番茄牛肉汤，满足地叹了口气，把碗放下。

Nathan和John都“哐”地摔了手上的勺子。

Nathan的反应是夸张地吸了口气，然后转头看向John。John面无表情，他镇定地拾起勺子，继续舀汤喝。

“怎么突然想起来要找女朋友？”Nathan回过神来，问Harold。

“觉得也差不多到了要安定下来的时候了。”Harold回答。“我妈上周还在问我圣诞节要不要把女朋友带回来。”

“那你有合意的对象吗？”Nathan擦了擦嘴，继续问道。

Harold犹豫了一下。他看了一眼John，John没看他，依然专注于自己面前的汤。

“算不上有吧……”他在脑内搜索了一下。“说起来，有个网友一直很想见我……”

“网友？！”Nathan叫起来。“都什么时代了你还相信网恋？”

Harold脸红了起来。“也不一定……就是见个面……”

“什么样的人？”Nathan追问道。

Harold想了想：“她对计算机技术也很了解，反应也很快，而且你知道，能跟得上我编程速度的也不多……”

“等等，我问的是漂不漂亮？”

“呃，我没见过照片。”

Nathan扶额。John适时地喝完了汤，站起身来把碗收去了厨房。他把盘子往水池里一摔，发出巨大的声响。

Harold求助似的看着Nathan。“给点建议？”

“自求多福。”Nathan露齿一笑。

 

 

Harold认识这个自称Root的网友已经有小半年了。Root刚上大学，Harold是在一个开源社区遇到她的。当时她用一种新颖的思路解开了一个置顶好久的疑难问题，引起了Harold的注意，没过多久Root在论坛里私信他，Harold觉得她思维很敏捷，于是就聊上了。Root来自中北部，据说是个偏僻的小镇，十年也不会有一个学生考进藤校，而Root就是那十年来的唯一一个。

Root说她在普林斯顿，距离波士顿也不是太远，一直说想来见Harold，明里暗里也各种追求暗示，Harold一开始没想跟她发展，都搪塞过去了，但他确实也没有别的什么亲近的女生可选。学校——家两点一线的生活他过得自如而单纯，有至交好友，有令人沉迷的科学研究，有探索未来的远大志向，还有个让人头痛又温暖的孩子，他其实并不需要生活里多个女人。

之所以要找女朋友，除了妈妈跟他提过几次的原因外，更重要的是因为John。Harold是个对男女之情没什么感觉的人，他一直以为是自己专注于学业和研究的缘故，心绪比较淡漠，不太容易对人心动。但随着John渐渐长大，他在那孩子身上投入的心力太多，不由自主间就被他的一举一动牵动神经。

而且如果一定要Harold承认的话，他隐约察觉到他对John有占有欲，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势——这过程伴随着John的成长，小时候他非常依赖Harold，Harold还嫌过他麻烦，到他现在越来越独立，Harold却变得渐渐舍不得放手。

他要做一个好的监护人、成熟的家长，像小孩子一样总是忍不住想去看他，想亲近他，想把他留在身边怎么行？

在他的内心深处，Harold知道，他给了John太多的注意力，一丝一缕，经年累月，缠成了茧，把他自己缠住了。他喜欢John，不是一点点的喜欢。喜欢回家时候家里亮着灯，John在厨房里忙碌的样子，喜欢他翘着脚在沙发上看电视，因为被Harold换台而不满地抱怨，就连他打球打得浑身臭汗，满不在乎地弄脏Harold刚洗的车，Harold都很喜欢。

他以为这是每个家长都会有的亲情，舐犊情深，可当某一天他意识到他开始越来越频繁地盯着男孩每次打完球热得脱了上衣，从脖颈到腰线的流畅线条时，事情就有点变味。

接下来真的很顺理成章。他死都不会让自己的心思被John发现。身为监护人对自己的孩子心动？在John感到恶心之前Harold会先掐死自己的。也许只是因为他单身太久，而青春年少的John又是那么迷人？无论如何他都需要尽快找到一位女朋友，或许在正常的男女关系中他会把这小小的插曲当做生活中不经意激起的波澜，很快就会平息。

所以不管是谁都好，Root是个恰巧的对象，有共同话题更是不小的加分。

他跟Root约在周末见面，Root的激动之情溢于言表，心形符号刷了满屏，倒是让Harold有点难为情。

接下来几天Nathan都在以各种方式旁敲侧击这位神秘的网友是什么样，John则忙于篮球训练，天天早出晚归，Harold基本见不着他面，这倒省下了他向John解释的麻烦——虽然他也不知道他需要向John解释什么，但总觉得欠一个说法——那些单身爸爸们决定开始新感情时必须向孩子们说明的那种说法？

 

 

在周五晚上，Harold正在房间里收拾第二天要穿的衣服，几天没露脸的John走进了他的房间。

“来练习接吻吧。”那家伙没头没脑地说。

Harold手一抖，袖扣掉到了地上。John弯下腰帮他捡起来。

“我刚想到一个事儿，你从来没谈过恋爱啊。”John一脸严肃地说。“你都26岁了哎，没谈过恋爱明天要被鄙视的。”

“哎？”

“现在的美国社会上，26岁还没谈过恋爱的男生简直比白犀牛还稀有。”John振振有词。“别人会怀疑你要么是不行要么是有什么心理问题。你不想第一次约会就被鄙视吧？这样对你之后的发展多糟糕？”

“可是我……”Harold 有点脸红。

“接吻都不会，会被姑娘笑死的！”John继续恐吓他。“真的，Fusco上一个女朋友就是因为他不会接吻跟他分的手！”

“……真的？我怎么记得你上次说是因为他吃相难看？”

“……那是其中一个原因。”John咳了一声，神情坚决地说道。“这可能会成为你的初恋哎，必须要给人留下好印象吧？”

“但是练习接吻……”

“接吻是很要技巧的！”John嫌弃地瞪他。“没有经验怎么行？”

“……我可以看教程……”Harold小声反驳。

“看教程？”John不敢置信地摇头。“你觉得看视频能学经验吗？”他无可奈何地叹气。“这临时你也找不到练习对象，我也只好牺牲一下自己帮你这个忙了……”

Harold吓得后退半步跌坐在床边。“等一下，John！”

“别婆婆妈妈的了。你到底想不想找女朋友？”John不耐烦地问。“到时候要是被抛弃可不要找我哭。”

Harold弱弱地点了个头，又点了下。John于是上前几步，进入他的贴身范围，在Harold还犹豫要不要逃开，会不会显得太过刻意的时候，John把手覆在了他的手上。

“听好哦，跟着我学：第一步，先握住她的手。”John在说话。Harold强迫自己集中精神听他的声音，这样他就不会注意到John离他有多近，他的手有多暖。

“然后，托住她的脸……”Harold的下巴被微微抬起，John的声音低沉了下去。

Harold眼睁睁地看着他年轻姣好的面容放大、贴近，一时失去了言语。

在离他极近的地方John停住了。“你是不是应该摘个眼镜什么的？”

Harold愣了愣，没反应过来，John已经抬手从他鼻梁上抽走了眼镜。然后下一刻，他的唇被微凉柔软的唇贴上，静静地停在那里，没有继续动作。Harold的心跳暂停了一瞬，又猛地狂暴起来，轰鸣如擂鼓，鼓噪得他几乎丧失了听觉。他想John会不会听见？

“呃，Harold，接吻要闭眼的。”John贴着他的唇说话，气息吹到他脸上，痒痒的，Harold神经绷得太紧，被他一吹，就忍不住笑出了声。

“喂！配合一点！”John不满地抱怨。“我是在帮你哎！”

“好的，好的。”Harold举手认输。他依然止不住笑，一半神经性的，一半心理性的。他终于回过神来，想这到底是个什么事儿，他怎么就给这小子绕进去了，这可是他的初吻啊。

“闭眼！”John凶他。

Harold闭上了眼睛。他一边笑一边叹息。只此一次，放过自己，反正他不过是帮你忙而已不是么？

John的嘴唇再次贴上了他的。温凉柔软，停了一会儿，极细微地颤抖着，然后舌尖贴了上来，碰到他的牙齿，缩了一下，又战战兢兢地碰上，见Harold没有张嘴的意思，就退回去了。

Harold不由自主地抓紧了他的手。他张开嘴，偏过头，让John能以更好的角度吻他。John似乎是短促地吸了口气，很快地又贴了上来，这次毫无疑虑地冲进Harold的嘴里，毫无章法，生涩莽撞得要命，试图吮吸他的嘴唇、舌头却不得法，牙齿磕碰得发出声响，鼻子也撞到一起。

很痛。Harold向后缩了一缩，断开了接触，他忍不住又要笑场，John懊恼地小声抱怨了一句什么，但没有松开他，他也没有松开John。

他们很快就开始了第三个吻。这次是Harold主动的，他试探着用嘴唇摩挲John的唇瓣，用舌尖撩拨他，进入他的唇间缓慢而温存地触碰他的舌头，刷过他的牙齿，再缓缓地退回去。John跟着他重又进入他的嘴里，慢慢地细致地亲吻他，找到对的角度，对的姿势，占领他的口腔。

有什么不对。这真的不太对。尴尬的古怪感消散了，他们十分契合，或许过于契合了。笑意变成了热度，Harold渐渐无法思考，他完全忘记了练习这件事，只是本能地追逐着John的动作。脚下好像有水漫上来，一开始只是浅滩上的温柔水波推挤着他，漫过脚踝，慢慢涨起潮来，波涛开始汹涌，整片碧蓝的水在阳光下熠熠闪光，如同John的眼睛，在他意识到以前已经把他淹没在千重海面之下。

John越吻越深，他压着Harold，越压越重，Harold或许会说是错觉，但他觉得John的吻带着迫切、孤注一掷、不顾一切的绝望，如他自己一般。而Harold步步退缩，最后终于彻底倒在了床上。

他想这时候John的表情会是怎样呢？但是他不敢张开眼睛。他怕看见冷静平和完成任务一般的脸。他不知道自己看起来是怎样的，总不会是平常的他，是不是已经暴露了太多，因为在John调整姿势的间隙他甚至不可自控地发出了丢脸的呻吟。

他不知道过了多久，久到他的耳膜蜂鸣，如海浪涛声拍岸，久到他的心脏胀痛得不行，久到他全身都开始发热，想抱紧John，把手指插进他柔软的黑发，看着他的漂亮眼睛告诉他我没办法再做你的监护人因为我更想做你的情人——John突然松开手放开了他。

Harold喘着气睁开了眼睛。骤然而至的光亮令他花了一会儿才看清楚John。

“唔。”John摇摇晃晃地站直。他一手捂住了自己的嘴，没有去看Harold。Harold无法看清他的表情。

“还不错，明天加油。”他飞快地丢下一句，转身出了门。

门被猛地甩上。Harold从来没觉得这门关上的声音这么像狠狠打在他脸上。

他清醒了。

他想他真的是有点失控，希望不要吓到那孩子就好。

他张了张嘴，想要对着空气发出一声自嘲的笑，但他随后抬起手，用劲地咬住手掌边缘，以免他的呜咽泄露出嘴唇。

如何吻心爱的人这件事，真的是天生就会的。

 

 

13.

“那你想点些什么？我推荐这里的芒果奶酪慕思，是他们这里的招牌甜点，很适合下午茶。”

“Harold，你比我想象中还好！”Harold对面坐着一位身材高挑的漂亮小姐，她脸红红地盯着Harold看。

Harold被她看得有点不自在。“Groves小姐，要不要尝尝这个？红豆派也是这里的特色。”他翻开一页菜单，努力想把Root的注意力转移到美食上。

“叫我Root。”Root完全没管菜单，她往前坐了点，伸手按住Harold的手，两眼放光地注视着他。“Harold，你想象不到我期待这一天有多久！”

“呃，你吃不吃提拉米苏？这里的大厨是意大利专门请的，味道很正宗。”Harold勉强地微笑，把手默默地收了回来。

“黑咖啡。”Root答道。“我见到你真是太高兴了！”她双手都放到桌上来了。

“伯爵红茶，黑咖啡，一份水果。谢谢。”Harold对着在旁边等了有一阵的服务生下了单。

“Groves……Root小姐，我很有可能没有你想的那样好呢。”他打着哈哈。“我也有不修边幅忙于工作靠微波食品度日的时候。”

“就算那样也真的很迷人不是吗？”Root回答。“被新技术所吸引，整个世界都在面前打开……告诉我，Harold，我注意到你上次发帖说到计算机自生命，那如何在计算机中模拟一个生命，让它有自我意识？”

Harold顿了一下，他想了一会儿才组织回答：“可以创建一个群体，其中有很多个个体，对于每一个个体，遵循生物遗传变异的规律，按照一定概率使它遗传活着突变，反复重复很多代后观察这个群体的进化。但是这样不能模拟出生命的新陈代谢，能量流动，物质循环，不能模拟出生物的复杂性状，不能模拟出生物的思维。”他咳了下，因为自己不小心陷入技术循环而感到有点不好意思。“这个我们可以慢慢探讨，聊点轻松点的，你觉得新学校怎么样？普林斯顿的校区可是很漂亮的，你喜欢吗？”

“哦，学校，无聊。”Root简短地回答。“不能模拟吗？神经网络是不是模拟过程中最麻烦的部分？”

“是的，坦诚说，现在的计算机模拟生物进化还连一个真正的大肠杆菌都模拟不出来。像类似于大肠杆菌，酵母这样的简单单细胞生物，里面也都有非常复杂的蛋白质网络，这些都还在探索中。”Harold咳了一声，对于在餐桌上谈论大肠杆菌这样的话题感到不自在。他继续努力地寻找话题。“你有什么喜欢的业余爱好吗？喜不喜欢逛街？我们这里旁边有个不错的商场，要不我们待会可以去逛下？”

“我喜欢计算机。”Root回答，她哼了一声，绞着手撅了嘴看Harold。“……我也不想逛商场。”

Harold好脾气地微笑。“那你过会儿想去哪里玩？”

“我可以看你的实验室吗？我保证绝不弄坏东西！”Root迫不及待地说。

“呃……”Harold有点尴尬。“我们那里现在在进行的都是保密项目，非相关人员不可以进去。”他看着Root的表情瞬间垮下来，有些过意不去。“你还有什么想去的地方？我带你去我们学校逛逛怎么样？”

“随便啦。”Root说。“我们来继续聊聊计算机生命的话题？”

 

 

于是在漫长的下午，他们就着续杯又续杯的饮料一直在聊计算机。Harold无数次努力地想找些轻松点的话题，每一次都在三句话之内被Root岔回去。他努力地微笑，觉得脸颊都要笑僵了。

并非他不享受智力的碰撞，只是真的……这简直比面试还累！

他借着去洗手间的工夫调整一下情绪。清凉的水泼到脸上，他莫名有点焦躁的情绪得到了舒展。

他看着镜子里的自己，长得五官端正，但称不上英俊。他试图劝服自己：想想看，Root长得挺可爱的，个性也挺活泼的，虽然好像哪里有点偏差，但对计算机的热爱又不是什么坏事……

鬼使神差地，他对着镜子微微张开嘴，用拇指按住自己的下唇。当他意识到他在注视自己的嘴唇时，他猛地一惊，把水开得更大，好像强迫症一样把手洗了又洗，肥皂涂了两遍。

他不能再想那个吻了。

 

 

Harold从洗手间出来，没走几步发现两个熟悉的身影坐在距离Root不远的地方。第一眼他以为是自己眼花，可等他定睛一看——那鬼鬼祟祟带着鸭舌帽和墨镜把领子竖得比脖子高的不就是Nathan和John吗？！

……他怎么记得今早上John说要去打球一早就走了？

他走上前去。

“你们在干吗？”他压低了声音问。

“这位先生，请问我们认识吗？”Nathan掐着嗓子说话。John把头埋到桌子底下去了。

Harold叹气。“啥时候到的？听了多久？玩得开心哈？”他敲敲桌子，警告地瞪Nathan一眼。“老实点，别把John给带坏了。”

Nathan露出了生吞苍蝇的表情。“是你家问题儿童的主意好不好？我只是技术支援！”

“我以为你是那个成年人？”Harold反驳他。他趁着Root没在看这边挤在Nathan旁边坐下，小声问：“哎，你们觉得……她怎么样？”

“有点怪怪的。”John抬起头来小声回答。

“我觉得还好。”Nathan凑近过来。“蛮可爱的。”

“哪里可爱了？”John哼了一声。

“长得挺可爱的啊，圆圆的鼻子圆圆的眼睛，多可爱啊。”

“她的眼神很可怕！尤其是看Harold的时候，好像要把他吃掉似的。”John有些不满地嘟哝。

“……我觉得你的眼神更可怕。”Nathan答道。John没搭腔，只是对他怒目而视。

这两人又来了。Harold无言叹息，他站起身，抬手压紧John的帽子，低声威胁：“待会不许再跟着我，Nathan你把他带回去，要是让我再发现你们还跟着我——Nathan，你知道我有很多方法可以让你课题来不及完成的。”然后他不理会Nathan在他背后张牙舞爪发出的无声抱怨，走过去在Root对面坐了下来。

 

 

被John提醒了之后Harold留意了Root的眼神。他之前一直觉得有莫名的压力在，等真的注意到之后就发现Root的眼神确实不像第一次见面的那种礼貌。

她看着他，又好像不在看着他，而是通过他看向更远的地方，仿佛在他身体里有什么她想要很久的东西，而他只不过是装载它的躯壳。

她确实是很热切不假，但这热切并非是对Harold，而是对她追求很久的东西，某个对她来说能让她跑了这么远的路只为了问Harold“计算机有无生命”这样问题的东西。

他们出了餐厅。Root一直紧紧地抓着Harold的手臂，亲亲热热地贴着他。她抓得那样紧，让Harold有种会被她拖到某个深渊去的错觉。

他一开始以为Root只是勤学好问，但当他们在波士顿最漂亮的公园和街道都兜过几圈而Root还在坚持跟他就该不该赋予计算机人工智能而争论时，Harold感觉就有点不太对劲。

他竭力维持着绅士风度，无数次徒劳地试图将气氛缓和下来，用轻松点的方式让这次约会能够顺利地进行下去——他可真是抱了认真的期望的——但Root永远都有方法在三分钟之内让他神经紧张……

他不想在第一次见面时就和Root吵起来，但Root没那么容易善罢甘休。她尖锐、一针见血、深谙说服的各种心理语言。她聪敏得过分，小小的身躯里有强大的意志力和行动力，她的心意坚定得没有一丝摇摆。如果不是因为她的能力还有限，Harold毫不怀疑她会自己建出这样一台机器。而她现在所做的事情，就是从Harold这里以最快捷的方式获得最多的信息。她时而温柔可亲，时而咄咄逼人，在短短的见面时间内已经在试图操控Harold的情绪。

这让Harold隐隐觉得恐惧。他在察觉之前已经说了太多了。他本来还指望Nathan或者John可以看时机不对把他解救出来，但是他自己把他们赶走的。

他找机会把Root送到了旅店，正打算借口离开，Root忽然一把抓住他的手，把他拖进房间，关门落了锁，转身就扑了过来。

“Harold，”她甜蜜地笑着。“你有点心不在焉啊。”她说着，抓住Harold的领带把他拽到近前，飞快地在他脸上亲了一口。“你难道不是为了这个才来的吗？”

Harold一震，想要躲开她，但Root已经开始兴高采烈地脱他的衣服。Harold连忙摆手想要拒绝，但Root把他用劲一推，他跌坐到椅子上，Root接着一屁股坐到他腿上，抓住他的双手，捧在手里在脸颊旁边蹭蹭，爱怜满满地说：“我知道你在想什么，你觉得我不是你想象中那个样子。真遗憾，让你失望了。我不是那种单纯可爱的小女生啦。但是呢~你可是比我想象中要单纯可爱多了。”

Harold刚觉得不对，Root已经掰过他的手腕放在身后，只听咔嚓一声，他的双手都被铐住了。

“你干什么？”Harold大惊，Root吹了声口哨，从他身上下来，开始在之前他丢在地上的外套里翻找他的钥匙和卡。

她找了半天翻出来Harold的出入证和ID，冲着Harold眨眼睛：“你说我如果拿着你的出入证去实验室，告诉Nathan说我是你的女朋友，你现在在宾馆没劲动，但是最新的课题有了一个新思路，想快点写出来，他会不会把你的电脑文件交给我？”

“哦，别这样看我，你以为我在接近你之前不会做点研究？真要感谢你之前帮我把Nathan赶走了，我可是没有完全把握能对付得了他呢。”她笑得一脸灿烂，还凑上前在Harold两边脸颊各亲了一口。“谢谢你啦，Harold。”

她飞快地收拾了下包准备离开，走之前想了想，又折了回来，把Harold的衣领全部扯开，解下皮带在背后捆住手臂，用领带绑住嘴不让他出声。

“这样安全多了。”她满意地看着自己的杰作。“我可不希望救援来得太快。”她说着，把Harold的手机一脚踢飞到墙角。

 

14.

Harold等到Root关门之后才能缓缓地呼吸。他试了试手臂，发现绑得很紧，没多少活动余地。等松开的时候一定会有淤痕了。他默默地想。暗自懊悔怎么没在一开始觉得不对劲就马上离开。

他背着椅子吃力地磨蹭着，一步一步地蹭到手机处。手机落在墙角，他脱了鞋子用光脚试图去够，没有够到。不得已，他深吸了一口气，连人带椅子一起倒在地上，重重地撞了一下。有点痛，但他顾不上，只努力地拖着椅子去够，先是指尖，滑掉了，再去够，好容易够到了，他凭着记忆打开屏幕，按下速拨键第一个号码。

John的声音从另一头传来。“喂？”那孩子问，“怎么样啦，Finch？”

Harold几乎因为他的声音而宽慰，但随后他就意识到他无法出声，只能呜呜地示警。

John等了一会儿，没听见什么反应。“……你拨错号码了？”他问。“喂？能听见我吗？”

Harold环顾四周看看有什么能告诉他，然后看到了床架。他用劲踢了一脚床架，发出沉闷的声响。他连续不断地敲击床架，试图用摩斯电码告诉John他所在的位置。

但John只是在那头沉默。Harold心急如焚，想着他能不能反应过来。

“……你不用这样来告诉我你和别人上床的节奏的。”John低声地说。他挂了电话。

Harold只觉得眼前一黑。他再拨过去，已经是忙音了。

 

他再费了点劲拨了911。911倒是反应很快，30分钟之后他们就找到了他，把他救了出来，Harold裹着橙黄毯子坐在救护车旁边，颤抖着手给Nathan打电话。Nathan一听被结实吓到，Harold急忙追问Root有没有拿走电脑，Nathan惭愧地表示他没带John回家， 带他偷偷去喝酒了，之后分道扬镳，他没回实验室在外面正玩得开心。Harold再打实验室的电话，却失望地发现电脑已经被取走了。

Nathan很快就赶了过来，把心力交瘁的Harold搂进怀里。

“你家小混蛋呢？”他追问道。“这种时候他怎么不在你身边？”

“谁知道。他不接我电话。”Harold疲惫地说，靠在Nathan身上。“带我回家吧，我头疼得要命。”

Nathan替他回绝了警方的询问，把他带回了家，安置好他，陪了他好一会儿，直到Harold感觉Root的手放在他身上的那种湿冷阴潮的感觉渐渐消失。John很晚才回来。他在客厅里和Nathan发生了激烈的争吵，Harold没听清。他现在实在没力气调解这两人的争端。

 

 

Harold早上醒来的时候被像滴水兽一样枯坐在他房间里的John吓了一跳。他缩在椅子一角，好像一晚上没睡似的眼睛红红的，紧抿着唇盯着Harold看。

Harold和他无言地对视了一会儿，他本来很想扔个什么东西狠狠砸他一下，但最后还是无可奈何地叹气。

他半坐起身，掀开一角被子，拍拍床垫，示意他上来。

John磨磨蹭蹭地走过来就要爬上床。

“外衣和外裤脱掉，我刚换的床单。”Harold哼了一声。

John顿了一下，依言照做。Harold于是背过他躺着。John钻进被子里，犹豫了一下才贴了上来。

Harold调整了下他的姿势，让John可以抱得更舒服些。他向左卧着，枕着John的手臂，John的另一只手抱住他的肚子，他的腿贴着John的腿，John的额头贴着他的后颈。

“睡吧。”他轻声地说，感觉到John的胸膛紧贴着他的背，上下起伏着，手臂越收越紧，颤抖着好像要把他嵌进自己身体里一样。Harold由着他，他睁着眼睛，在晨昏不明的灰暗之中竭力地看着前方，仿佛这一片灰暗之中能有个给他指明方向的路标。

但是怎么可能会有呢？生活混沌一片没有尽头。他惯着John，也是放任自己。

他缩了缩脖子，John的胸膛贴着他的背，暖乎乎的，近乎发烫。Harold深深地呼吸，试图调整自己，可还是无法遏制地心跳变快了起来，越来越快，呼吸都变得不畅——他终于忍不住从John的怀里挣脱了。John松开了手，向后移了移。

“……朝左睡会压迫心脏的。”Harold不知是对谁解释道。他并没有离开，只是翻了个身，面对着John。一片昏暗里他看不清John蓝色的眼睛，只能看到他轮廓分明的五官隐没在模糊不清的阴影里。

Harold伸出手来。John只是安静地注视着他，他的呼吸近在咫尺，平缓却炽热。Harold顺手把他一缕过长的鬓角别到耳后，手指顺着他的耳廓滑了下来，在他圆润的耳珠上捏了一捏。他15岁的时候迷恋摇滚，打了三个耳洞，左边两个右边一个，如今都愈合了，只剩下浅浅的疤痕。Harold用指甲尖在那痕迹上轻轻掐了一道半月形的印子，他注视着那印子红红地深下去，变成白色，然后慢慢地消失。

多奇怪，就好像一夜之间，那个调皮捣蛋的John就忽然长大，长大成Reese先生。Harold眨了眨眼睛，看着John长长的睫毛闭上，又睁开，投下暧昧不明的细碎阴影。

他拉近John的头，抚过他的额发，就仿佛他小时候睡不着觉Harold每天晚上会做的那样，把一个吻印上他的额头。

“睡吧，Reese先生。”他又说了一声，在John滚烫的呼吸里闭上了眼睛。

 

第二天Harold回家的时候发现John不在。他等了很久也没等到他回来，给他打电话John只是叫他不要担心，他很快就会回家。他从未彻夜不归，Harold一晚上没睡踏实。

第三天早上他是被急促的敲门声惊醒的，他急忙披了衣服走上去开门，门外站着的却不是John，而是许久不见的Shaw。

“John让我把这个交给你。”Shaw生硬地说，递来一个黑色手提袋，Harold拿过一看，发现是被Root带走的电脑。

“这怎么找到的……？”他不由得问。“还有John呢？”

“我不知道，我只是负责追这个包。”Shaw答道。她抽了抽鼻子。“看看有什么少了？”

Harold随便翻了翻。“暂时看起来没有。”他说。“但是只要Root看过了就算没少东西她也知道内容了。”

“哦。”Shaw不知如何接话。

“John跑到哪里去了？”Harold还是放不下心。“把Root留给警方去办，他跟过去干什么？”

“报仇？”Shaw答道，她交换了一下重心站着。“我不晓得，大概是。我看到他时觉得他气疯了。你家里有东西吃吗？我半夜被他拖起来帮他追了几千里路，现在好饿。”

Harold连忙让她进门。

Shaw在吃掉了整整一盆牛肉汤和三块蛋糕之后终于恢复了点生气。她趴在桌上眨着眼睛看Harold。Harold顺手给她拿了几张纸巾擦嘴。

“我觉得你挺好的。”Shaw忽然开口道。

“呃，我该说……谢谢？”

Shaw不在意地挥手。“你救过我，我这就当还你了。”

“John那家伙看起来傻乎乎的，运气和眼光还真不错。”她低声嘟哝了一句，然后站起身来。“谢谢款待。”

Harold目送她利落地出门，没几分钟就消失在街道尽头。

他依然放心不下，给John发了好几个短信。“你去哪儿了？”“Shaw把电脑拿回来了，你不用再追了。”“快点回来！”

预料之中的，John没有回复。

Harold咬住了嘴唇。这小鬼怎么就不知道轻重呢？他打开电脑，开始调用程序，定位John手机的GPS信号。

半个小时之后Harold已经开车在高速上，一个小时之后他已经跨了州界，三个半小时之后他到了纽约。

然后信号就中断了。Harold在街角找到摔成两半的手机，不远处躺着John的钱包，卡和现金早被一抢而空，只有一张车票还折得整整齐齐留在里面。

他捡起手机来，直起身子举目四望。纽约真大啊，车水马龙，行人如织。这么大的城市，和宁静平和的波士顿相差甚远，他要到哪里去找？

但是他总是能找到他的，他一手养大的孩子，如果Harold找不到他，那就没人可以找到他了。

 

 

他想起来John刚来家里的时候总是想往外跑，赶在Harold回家之前到家，以为他不知道，衣服蹭得脏兮兮的，洗个几次就没法再穿。Harold跟踪过他几次，发现他不过是喜欢钻墙角翻墙爬树，就没再管他。后来John长大一些，不知怎地老是把自己弄得青一块紫一块的，他辩解说是运动损伤，Harold知道他其实是跟人打架。他小的时候偷偷拿Harold的钱出去买烟，后来反而帮Harold省钱，零花钱都存着，还偷偷打工，为了Harold生日时可以送他珍贵的初版书。

他喜欢奔跑，喜欢暗巷，喜欢三角形，喜欢蓝色，喜欢枪械，喜欢拳击，喜欢飙车，喜欢科幻片，喜欢甜食，喜欢物理讨厌历史，对越在意的东西就表现得越无所谓，表面上和Nathan闹得不可开交但其实挺喜欢Nathan的，装得像不良少年其实一直循规蹈矩，心思柔软得不像个流浪过的孩子。

所以你看，Harold其实都知道。他只不过不说。他对John是如此笃定，知道他累了就会回家，肚子一饿就会脾气暴躁……他从不开口问Harold要什么，但Harold知道他会期待。他期待一个家，一辆车，他期待Harold能找到他。而Harold从不习惯让任何一个对他抱有期待的人失望，尤其那是John。

所以他一定会找到他的。无论多久多辛苦，他都会带他回家。

 

 

Harold曾经想过他为什么会对John投入这样多，不忍他伤心，不愿他委屈，捧他如珠似宝。他在多年前许下承诺的时候其实完全没有预想到今天这样的发展。他一开始以为John一定待不住会跑掉，他也就顺其自然地解除关系，可如今只要想到这样的可能性他就心头绞痛。

\--大概是因为这是他拥有的第一件属于自己的东西，完全倚靠着自己、能够通过自己的力量让他变得更好的人。John是属于他的。这世上有一个人是离他最近、最需要他的。他为了这样的认知而满足，沉浸其中无法自拔。

这是某种程度的自大，Harold知道。他并非John的整个世界，无法控制他的一举一动，但渐渐已经无法阻止自己尽己所能地去尝试。满足John所渴望的任何东西，仿佛这样也就能满足心中那个永不餍足的自己。

他一直知道他在控制方面有类似强迫症的倾向，就好像他对计算机科学近乎病态的追求一样。信息的缺失会让他不安，他渴望人群但不善交际，用永无止境的温柔去宠溺这个孩子，好像这样就可以一直被需要、被期待，John就永远属于他。他一直做得很好，就像他做任何事都很漂亮一样，他也以为他可以一直保持着这样。他规划得都很好的，John会去一所好大学，Harold会一直资助他，他会有一个光明的未来，会找漂亮的女友，Harold会渐渐减少自己的联系直到他有自己的家，他们会维持终生的友谊，时常电话，偶尔串门，Harold会在他的孩子面前讲John小时候的趣事，然后他们会一起大笑出声……

但如今他却觉得自己有些失控了--他想要的比理当享有的更多--他想要完全地得到John。这样的欲念令他的控制欲近乎危险地增长。不止一次，Harold想筑一个玻璃罩子，把John罩在里面，隔绝所有的危险，不让他接触外面脏污的空气，永远都不会离开。

可Harold之所以成为Harold，是因为他永远都该死的理智。他知道孩子总会长大，总会离开，总会不再期待被找到。

……在那之前，只要他还在被需要，Harold不介意付出一切。

 

 

所以Harold当然还是找到John了。中央车站，那个孩子穿着几天前的衣服，长了一圈浅青的胡渣，在熙熙攘攘的人群里十分显眼。他东张西望，似乎在准备找个机会插队溜进站。

Harold走了过去。

“Reese先生，我相信你不是打算逃票吧？”他板着脸问。

John缩了一下，转头看到他，脸上立刻就发出光来。他欢快地从队伍里走出来站到Harold身边。“嗨Finch！你来了真好。”他苦着脸把衣服口袋翻了出来。“钱包和手机都丢了，我真担心你找不到。你怎么找到的？”

“猜的。”Harold上前几步。John有点灰头土脸，身上衣服脏兮兮的，头发上也沾了不少灰，只有一双眼睛亮得惊人。

“又打架了？”Harold又好气又好笑。他走上前去，掏出手帕递给John。“跟人打架丢了手机和钱包？”

“嗯。”John满不在乎地用手蹭蹭鼻子。“不过我赢了。”他笑嘻嘻地回答，拿过手帕囫囵擦了一把。“告诉你，Finch，我可是差点就抓到她了！”他把手帕还给Harold。“Shaw帮我截住了她，我差点就抓住她了！但这时候来了一群蠢货抢匪，想要抢钱，她就又跑了，气死我了！不过我伤到了她的腿，估计她膝盖要疼好几天了。”他说得眉飞色舞，还不忘用手势加强渲染。

“有什么关系，我们会抓住她的。”Harold叹气， 把他擦得脏兮兮的手帕收好。“你没事就好。”

“我们接下来去哪儿？”

“回家。”Harold说，转身朝外面走去。“回去你开，我追了一路，要休息会儿。”

John开心地应了一声，接住钥匙，和他并肩走出车站。

 

 

15.

 

15.

John一共考了三次SAT，1690，1870，1900。他也没怎么复习，考前Harold比他还紧张，他倒是悠悠哉哉。等第三次成绩出来的时候他根本就没去关心，还是Harold查到成绩之后告诉他他才知道。

他的朋友们已经开始准备联系大学了。Zoe是一门心思想去哈佛学法律，Fusco成绩不好，想着填个州内的大学学费便宜，Carter申了纽约的大学，Leon偏科得厉害，想去学个财经好的专业，投了几家州立大学，翘首以盼着来信。让他意料之外的是，Shaw那个家伙某一天突然跑到他们家，把一张约翰霍普金斯的录取通知书拍在John面前，却因为Harold对她的恭喜而脸红。

John知道Harold想让他去MIT，他的成绩虽然不能算最拔尖，但他社会活动和体育活动也是不小的加分，更何况还有Harold这样的校友推荐。但是他却不想。他有另外的打算，已经埋在心里很久了，暂时不想说。

他就快要18岁了。快成年了。Harold对他应尽的义务，也快要到头了。

 

他18岁生日的那天Nathan也来了。Nathan最近这一年都在马里兰运营自己的公司，一个月来一趟家里，闲聊也少了，大多是工作交接。Harold帮他远程处理技术问题，John时常看到半夜里Harold还在抱着电话和他会议。他们给公司起名叫IFT，Ingram Finch Technologies, 他们两人的公司。Nathan豪情壮志地表示他们会把它做成世界上最棒的科技公司，他们会用它来改变世界。他在说这些话时John通常会嘲笑他，而Harold从来只是含笑远观，只在他俩吵过头要动手时进行调解。其实从心里头，John也挺为他们骄傲的。他了解他们，Nathan所说的一切并非遥不可及。

 

 

那天是周日，波士顿下了好久的雨，终于天气稍微放晴。Nathan还自恋地说这是因为我把好天气带过来了，John又照旧损了他几句。  
他还记得那天他做的是香草煎鳕鱼，配了腌红菜和奶油龙虾汤，色香味俱全。

吃饭的时候Nathan问John申请了哪些学校，Harold抢着代他回答了。

“他申了MIT。”他笑眯眯地说。“嘿，我可是很期待你成为我们的学弟呢。”

John没有吭声，他只是沉默地吃掉一口鱼。

“对今年的生日礼物有什么期望吗？”Nathan继续逗他。“前年是兰博基尼，去年送了乔丹第五个总冠军的限量签名篮球，你就是今年想要飞上月球Harold也能给你弄张飞船票来。”

Harold斜眼瞪他。“我跟NASA可完全不熟。”他笑着说。然后从身后拿出两个信封，递到John的面前。

“生日快乐。”他十分开心。“我可说好，其中有一个是我的礼物，另外一个——算是你自己挣的。”

John在看到那个印着MIT校徽的信封时就知道内容了。他打开一看，果然是MIT的录取通知书。Nathan凑过来，大惊小怪地表示说真是小看他了。John懒得跟他抬杠。

他打开第二个信封。那里面只有薄薄的一张支票，上面Harold潇洒的字迹签着$525,000。

他捧着那张纸，一时不知道要说什么好。

“对你大学四年来说足够了。”Harold柔声说。

John深深吸了口气，把支票放回信封，从桌上推了回去。

“我不能收。”他低着头说。

“为什么？”Harold有点意外。他想了想，又笑起来。“你不用担心，Nathan和我的公司虽然刚刚起步，但前景很好，这些钱也并不是从公司里拿的，并不会对我的经济造成很大的影响。”

“就想成2年前你退掉的车钱，我又补了点利息。”他按住了信封，不让John退回来。

John抬头深深看了一眼他，Harold的表情有点困惑。

“不是钱的问题。”他说。他拿过MIT的录取通知书，顿了顿，然后从中间一撕两半。“是我根本没打算去念书的问题。”

Harold愣住了。Nathan也皱起了眉头。

“我报名了今年第三期的陆军招募，体检已经通过了。”John说。“下周开始我就会到亚利桑那接受训练。”他注视着Harold，看着他的眼睛不敢置信地睁大。

“抱歉，没有告诉你。”

“……你在开玩笑对吧？”Nathan出声问。Harold放下了刀叉。

“没有。”John叹了口气，他有点不敢面对Harold震惊的脸。“其实一直想说的……但是……”没法说出口。他不想让Harold失望，Harold那么希望他去MIT，于是他申了，但居然被接收了真的不是他的本意。可无论如何他不会再从Harold这里拿一分钱了。

“哐当——”椅子摔倒的声音。John没有抬头。Harold怎么骂他都接受，反正他决心已定。

但Harold什么话也没说。他只吃了一口的饭菜放在桌上再没有动过。他只是推倒了椅子，丝毫不顾他最讲究的餐桌礼仪，一眼都没有看John，匆匆地走进房间，关上了门。

过了好一会儿，Nathan才打破了房间里难堪的沉默。他举起手中的香槟，对着John遥遥举杯。

“说真的，我第一次看到Harold这么失态。”他闲闲地说。“恭喜你。”

John只是苦笑。“你要笑就笑吧。反正你什么都不知道。”

他向后靠向座位，觉得全身的力气都快要被抽走。

“……有时候我觉得你们俩都是笨蛋来着。”过了许久，Nathan说道，把杯中酒一饮而尽。“我走了，小子。”

“Nathan，”他上车之前John叫住他。Nathan闻声回头。

“……照顾好他。”John花了点力气才能把这句话说出口。

Nathan只是冷笑一声。“我就是专门负责收拾烂摊子的？”他折身回来，伸出一根手指戳了戳John的胸口。“你这次真的伤到他了。”

“他会好起来的。”John言不由衷地说。

“混蛋。”Nathan低骂了一声，转身离开。

John目送他的车消失在街角才返回房间。他收拾了碗盘，洗干净晾干，看到餐桌上那撕成两半的录取通知书，犹豫了一下，小心地折平放好，收进柜子里。

然后他走到Harold房间门前，深吸了口气，敲了敲门。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Harold在面对电脑屏幕发呆，资讯飞快地从他视野中流过，他却什么都没记住。他也不知道自己在想些什么，脑袋里乱糟糟的。

他听见门打开的声音，然后是John故作镇定的咳嗽声。John站在不远处没动，Harold也不想看他。

“Nathan走了？”晾了他好一会儿之后Harold终于开口。

“嗯，走了。”那孩子见他终于出声，蹭了过来，抬头合上了他的电脑。这让Harold不得不抬头看他。

不知不觉他都长得这样大了。比Harold高，比Harold壮，长得也比Harold好看。他这样好看，这样年轻，还这样聪明，如果他去学校，会有多光明的前途啊，女孩子们会为他疯狂的。

Harold费力地咽下胸中涌起的酸涩。他眨了眨眼睛，看着John从他的书柜上拾起一个棒球，抛起再接住，好像借此缓解一下房间里紧张的气氛似的。

“你有什么想解释的吗？”Harold压低了嗓音问。

“我们一开始的约定，是到我18岁为止的。”John故作轻松地笑笑。“所以我觉得我应该可以为18岁以后的人生做主？”

Harold闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。又来了。他不知不觉放任自己控制得太多，送John去MIT是他一厢情愿，他早该知道。“……你是觉得我干涉太多吗？”他咬紧了牙。

“……其实也不是。”John低下头。“你还记得一开始我们说的三个约定吗？”他轻笑了一声。“我可从来都不敢忘。”

“一、装作你的堂弟。二、和过去切断联系。三、做个好孩子。”他顿了下，眼神灼灼地看着Harold。“我觉得除了第三条我都做到了。”

“你是个好孩子。”Harold答道。

“不是呀。”John只是笑，把球抛起来，又接住。“我一点都不是个好孩子。”他笑得有点勉强，没敢看Harold。“一个好孩子不会在整个青春期都在肖想他的监护人。”

Harold愣住了。千重海面再次淹没了他。涛声响彻天际，是他自己的心跳。他花了很久才找回自己的声音。“……因为这样你才要离开吗？”他低声问。

John没有回答，只是把球在两手间抛来抛去。

“如果我说……我也是一样，你还要离开吗？”Harold深吸了一口气，苦笑着问。他完全没有想到会在这里、这时、以这样的方式开始这个对话。但是……管他的，如果不是此时，也许他一辈子也不会说出口。

John的动作停住了。他转过身看向Harold，Harold迎上他的视线，看向他深绿的眼眸深处。

“Finch……”他想要说什么，但顿住了。良久，他低下头，一丝自嘲的笑浮上嘴角。

他叹了口气。“我很高兴，真的，你简直想象不出我有多高兴。”

“可是Finch，我还是会走的。”他把球磕在桌子上，放了下来，走近Harold。

“你给了我一切，Finch。”他摊开手臂，示意周围。“住宿、饮食、教育……你竭尽所能，是你让我成为现在的我。我真的很感激。”

“但我可以给你什么呢？我只有18岁，Nathan已经有公司在运营了，而我呢？除了你给我的东西我就什么都没有了。”

“你希望我可以好好读书。我试了，Finch，可是你知道无论怎么读我都赶不上你的。你是天才啊！我不是。我就算上大学，甚至上研究所，我都永远追不上你的。”“我没办法按照你希望的道路走下去，很抱歉。”他深吸了一口气。房间里一片死寂。

良久，John再次开口：“我想成为不靠你也能让你有所倚靠的男人啊。你看，一直是你在保护我，我也想保护你啊。Root那样的事情，我再也不想发生第二次了。”他想到什么，眼睛里闪过一丝阴霾。“而这样做，最快捷的方式就是参军了。”

“而且也很适合我对不对？我别的不说，打架可是一把好手呢。”他笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，明媚动人。

Harold什么话都说不出来。那个从不存在的玻璃罩子碎裂了，玻璃渣子一个个戳进了他的心里，鲜血直流。他抬起手，捂住了脸。

“Harold……别难过。”John走上前，扶住Harold的肩，把他的手拿下来。

“……是不是我说什么都改变不了你的决定了？”Harold无法去看他。

“真抱歉。”John说着，手指摩挲着他的手。

“……还是我做错了什么？”Harold问他。“……告诉我？”他的声音不受控制地颤抖。

“你做得再好不过了。”John轻声地说，捧住他的脸。“所以，等我回来？我会成为让你刮目相看的男子汉的。”

他把一个吻极轻柔地印在Harold的额上，而Harold的视野终于模糊成一片。

那个八年前倒在他怀里有着小狼一样眼神的孩子，长大了。

他应该为此而高兴的，但他并没有。

 

 

16.

军队的训练非常辛苦，但John坚持了下来。他是全队年纪最小的一个，体能各方面都只能算勉勉强强跟上，但他从不放弃。

他对自己说，你长大了，要做一个不动声色的大人。不许情绪化，不许偷偷思念，不许回头看，要听话，要做一个好兵，要让Harold放心。所以他坚持下来了。

初期的不适应结束之后他就开始学得很好，年纪小、聪明、又肯吃苦，教官很喜欢他，一直在给他加码，当做重点来培养。很累，也很充实，忙到他几乎没时间想Harold。但是他总还是有时间给Harold打电话，听Harold在电话那头絮絮叨叨让他注意身体。

他们没有提及走之前两人说到的事情。John总觉得不好开口，远距离恋爱并非那么稳定的关系，他更倾向于当面跟Harold谈清楚。而Harold的态度也棱模两可，John有时候怀疑他会不会后悔。

他偶尔会在电话里说“我想你”，而Harold对此的反应是柔软的笑声，以及很快就寄到基地的他最爱的零食和各种稀奇古怪他怀疑是Harold自己做的小玩意。

和他一起入伍的新兵们大多都比他大，凡事很照顾他，但没有谁能比得上Harold。他们凑在一起大侃女友、老婆、孩子和狗的时候，John总是沉默。他们以为他还小，也就宽宏大量地不去追问。

可John知道，他只要Harold就够了。他的兄弟，父亲，好友，知己，情人。 

 

 

第一个探亲假他回去了一周。Harold瘦了白了，而John黑了壮了。他的那辆野马被擦得铮亮铮亮停在车库里，而房间里却像三个月没打扫一样乱七八糟。

“你不会告诉我你吃了整整一个星期微波食品吧？”刚放下背包，衣服还没来得及换的John对着垃圾桶里塞得满满的塑料盒子皱眉。

“两周吧。最近项目太忙啦，没空做。”Harold只是笑，他好像从John进家门就一直笑。

“Nathan就这么照顾你的？”John有点恼火。“我走之前跟他说了每周至少要带你出去吃两次生鲜食品的。”

“就是Nathan的项目啊。”Harold靠在桌边上看着John挽起袖子打扫脏兮兮的厨房。“他忙得吐血，估计都几天没吃饭了。”

John只是哼了一声，就继续沉浸在把房间还原成本来面目的艰苦劳动中。途中不忘给Harold泡了壶茶，于是Harold就一直捧着茶杯笑盈盈地看他收拾。

音响放着舒缓的古典乐，John一边收拾着，一边感觉这一年辛苦跌打滚爬的尘土、硝烟也和他手里扔掉的东西一样变得干净了，沉淀了，落了下去，再不会围绕着他。

大提琴低沉，钢琴清澈，小提琴悠扬，熟悉的乐章就像这个家一样精巧织就，充满了回忆。这是他12岁时Harold带他去听音乐会时安可的曲子。他还记得那天晚上Harold拉着他的手教他辨识各种乐器的音色，给他讲柴可夫斯基的故事，在回家的路上Harold给他买了一个小提琴形状的铁盒子，后来被他用来放回形针……

他把最后一个沙发靠垫放回原处，转过身来，看着靠在走廊门边的Harold。他端着茶，穿着素白的衬衣，圆框眼镜闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“嘿，Reese先生。”他轻巧地说。“欢迎回家。” 

而John无法更爱他。

他换下衣服跟着Harold去超市买了一堆新鲜食材，收银小姐对他俩暧昧地笑，John有些脸红，Harold倒是一脸镇定地付钱买单，推着车和他走了出去。

他们把菜放进后车厢，John坐上驾驶座，刚系好安全带，手被Harold握住了。他抬起头，下巴被托住，微微转向，温热的唇贴了上来。

John闭上了眼睛。觉得所有的辛苦、心酸和怀疑都瞬间烟消云散。

“……你教给我的，我还记得。”Harold微笑着说，坐回座位上。“开车吧，好孩子。”

 

 

那真是John的记忆里最甜蜜最美好的一周。他们接了很多个吻，也上了床，虽然两个人都没有经验，费了一番工夫才成功，John自己羞得要命，Harold因为过度紧张一直在笑场，但他们最终还是成功了。之后John吻着Harold的后颈时Harold还在笑，整个身体都微微抖动，而John已经可以想象这种余韵遍布四肢，连心脏的每一根纤维都放松柔软温暖的感觉会让他之后多么想念了。

可他终究是要回军营的。Harold在前一天就被Nathan一个电话叫走，John这才意识到他堆积的工作已经如山。尽管如此，他依然很不客气地问候了Nathan， Nathan一如既往地嘴贱， 这让John不得不特别显摆了一下他已经把Harold搞到手的得意。 Nathan大为扼腕，直呼Harold遇人不淑。John待还要继续刺激他，Harold已经脸红红地把手机抢走了。

John在离家之前仔细地把每个房间都看了看。他摸着那多年后已经显得有些陈旧的砖墙，想幸好Harold已经走了，不然如果John走的时候他说“留下来”，那John可能真的要违约了。

他想又是一年才能再见了。他想再等三年他也才22，还很年轻，还有大把的青春可以挥霍，还有大好的前途在等着他，Harold会等着他，Harold会拥抱他，世界就在手中，光辉灿烂，这样的人生何其幸福和快意。

 

 

然而那并不是一年。

第二年他因为表现出众被破格派去了海外接受培训。第二年他没能回来。Harold在感恩节给他快递了熏火鸡和香肠，他们一个班的人分着吃了，都夸John有个超好的家人。John一遍又一遍对着电话说抱歉，今年任务实在繁忙。Harold情绪有点低落，但他总是会谅解。

然后是第三年，他因为参加任务受了点伤，不想让Harold知道就谎称任务太紧没空回去，Harold在那头听不出来什么反应，但John知道他很失落，他保证说下次休假一定赶回来，Harold只是不置可否。

到了第四年，John第一次上了真实的战场。他已经是他们连队的尖兵了，连将军都接见过他，对他大加赞赏。团队里已经有不少声音说他会被选进海豹突击队，绿色贝雷帽之类的地方。

就是在那时，John杀了他生平所杀的第一个人，然后是第二个，第三个。

那是游击队里的人。John所在的小队被伏击，John冷静地开火，朝每个可能冒头的地方射击。他记得扣下扳机的瞬间，记得枪支后座力熟悉的痛感，记得耳机里指挥官紧张的声音，记得同伴们激动的呐喊。但他对杀人这件事情没有实感。

他们成功赶走了游击队，John专门走过去看了看那些死在他手上的牺牲者。他没有反胃，也没有哭，这是好事，但他开始觉得手上有血迹，洗不干净。

那天晚上John和Harold视频通讯。他没说杀人的事，只说觉得很累，有点想家。Harold沉默了许久，才安静地回答。

“我一直都在。”他说。“但你要对得起你已经付出的，不要忘记你的初心，不要忘记自己。”

在那之后没几天Harold寄来一个小包裹，John打开之后发现是一块小小的隐形芯片。Harold在信上写这是他新开发的通信芯片，他为此专门开辟了一条信道，保证全世界只有他才能收得到讯息。

“放在你身上，有紧急的情况时可以呼叫我。也许不能起什么作用，但多少聊胜于无。”他写道。那字迹有些颤抖。John想他所谓“紧急的情况”也许永远也用不上，但他还是小心地把它贴在了自己的狗牌上。

 

 

在第四年军役快要结束的时候John被叫进驻地的小房间，一个官员问他愿不愿意加入绿色贝雷帽。他模糊地想又要让Harold失望了，然后他答应了。

他参与了一整年的封闭训练，进步神速，从空降到海战，从爆破到暗杀，他几乎什么都学。他怕他一停下来就会忍不住想要放弃一切飞回去，飞到Harold身边。他快要克制不住了。

Harold淡淡的微笑一直停留在视频另一端，在他脑海里越来越模糊，越来越失真，他快要抓不住他了。他记得每一杆枪的拆卸方法，记得各种子弹的爆破轨迹，却不再能清晰地回忆起 Harold的皮肤在他嘴唇下的触感，Harold笑起来眼睛里会闪着怎样的光，这样的想法让他恐慌。

他知道Nathan成立的公司IFT已经发展得日益壮大，快要上市，是科技界最炙手可热的品牌，尤其是对计算机技术的推动，被称为改变世界引领时代的力量。而他更知道，在这一切的背后，是化名Wren的Harold所作出的努力。

在John还没有闯出更大的名头时，Harold又一次超越了他，他和Nathan并肩前行，他们的梦想触手可及。John甚至都不知道自己该如何去见他了。这让他怎么能不拼命？他怎么能不竭尽全力？他要怎样做才能追上他？

他渴望有一战能让他功成名就，能让他至少可以站到Harold面前骄傲地说你很厉害，但是我也很厉害。他加入绿色贝雷帽也是因为这是距离实战最近，最容易建功立业的队伍。

可作为士兵他是很难做到这点的。从军这么久他已经可以意识到他并非运筹帷幄做将军的料。他是把好刀，是杆好枪，但他并不擅长从大局出发为了利益牺牲该牺牲的人。

他只能在战场上杀更多的敌人，保护更多的同伴。他受过伤，被抓起来过，后来又被放了出来，他的身上开始伤痕累累，伴随着勋章和荣誉都接踵而来。他蹿升得如此快，让每个人都为他惊叹。

但是John知道，还不够，还不够……这怎么能够？Harold改变了世界，而他还在泥沙里跌打滚爬，发出的每一个声音都被漫天黄沙吞没，传不到大洋彼岸的美国。

他变得莫名地焦躁、好战。他想他是不是选错了路，但又无法回头，只能继续拼命向前。他觉得自己近乎无所不能，同时又觉得自己一无所有。他自满又挫败，他想家，却觉得家这个美丽的词变得如Harold一般虚幻，永远都抓不到。

那一年，他25。在阿富汗被一整只游击队伏击，弹药用光，身中数枪，夜幕降临，紧贴着是死去战友渐已冰冷的尸体。

他也迅速地冷下去了。他看着远处黑黢黢的群山，想他干嘛要跑这么远来，拿命跟人过不去，想他真应该留在MIT读书的，读不下去反正有Harold帮他做作业，想他真是可笑，为了证明自己最后什么也没有证明出来，想为什么成长这么辛苦，以前从来没人告诉过他。他哆嗦着手掏出狗牌，抱着试试看的心理亲了亲它，然后对着它喃喃自语。

他说Harold Finch我后悔了。他说我真的喜欢你喜欢得要死，但我快想不起来你的样子了怎么办。他说我快要死了，你就变个魔术给我看吧，把这一切都变没，把我变回家。我想家，我想你。你没有变心吧因为我没有。你快来找我，你总是能找到我的对不对？你不来找我我就要死了。我死了你不要哭。

他胡言乱语，泪眼模糊，絮絮叨叨说了许多，直到失血过多的眩晕最终带走了他的意识。

 

 

等John醒来的时候他有一瞬间真的以为自己已经死了。他躺在洁白的病床上，抬眼是洁白的天花板。他试着动了动，这才觉出痛来，这让他再次回到痛苦不堪的人间。

他叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。病房的门被打开，有人走路的声音传来。

“Reese中士，”他的头儿走到病床前对着他说话。“有关你这次的遭遇，上面派来了情报专员想要了解一下情况。”他叹了口气。“关于Louis这次的事……我很遗憾。但是你把具体的情况跟这位先生说一说，我们以后就会避免更多类似的情况发生。”

John苦笑了一声，他想情报部门的这群吃白饭的从来都是事后诸葛亮。

“这次能把你带回来，其实也多亏这位Graff先生。他帮助我们成功地定位到你所在的位置。我们也取回了Louis的尸体。”

John睁开了眼睛。那一刻他觉得这真的就像是梦了。

“你好，Reese先生。”Harold站在他面前。他依然穿着笔挺的三件套，却沾了不少灰尘，他一向整洁的下巴也有不少胡渣露出，他的眼睛里血丝密布。他看上去风尘仆仆，憔悴极了，一点都不像那个干净潇洒的硅谷新贵。但John怎么可能忘记他的样子？他的一颦一笑都因为在记忆的角落里摩挲了太久而深深刻入了掌纹，连接着John的心脏，如同此时他的伤口一般激烈地疼痛起来。

“我是Harold Graff。很高兴可以见到你，我找了你很久。”Harold微微一笑，伸出手来。

 

 

17.

Harold一直等到John的上司离开才上前，伸手碰了碰那躺在床上脸色灰败的孩子。

“……你怎么来了？”John依然不敢相信地看着他。“呃，情报专员？”

Harold无言叹气。“我黑进了五角大楼。”他解释道，不想再多说。

“既然某人不愿意回来，那我想我还是有必要亲自过来，提醒一下——已经六年了。”他半真半假地指出。他以为John会像小时候那样嬉皮笑脸地耍赖，但John只是迅速地垂下了视线。

“……对不起。”他轻声地说。

Harold剩下的话就都咽了下去。他只能摸摸John的手，亲亲他的额头，希望他脸上的阴霾都散去。

 

 

这世上唯有爱与恐惧无法掩饰。Harold无法不在接到求救信号时停下所有的工作，用最快的速度伪造了自己的身份不顾一切地飞过来。找到John没花他多少时间，但从地球一头到另一头准确地见到他花了Harold漫长得难以忍受的三天。

John比视频上看到的更黑，但长了不少肌肉，看起来比以前更壮实。他活得很好，一直在向Harold汇报又得了什么荣誉，又被将军接见。军队生活打磨了他，让他绽放出光彩，Harold从来都为他骄傲。

他们轻声地聊天，John赞赏IFT的成就，而Harold只能苦笑。John不会知道IFT真正的力量是网罗全球的突破性通信技术。无数的信息节点看到一切，了解一切，信息在光纤里飞速传播，安全的大网承载保护着整个人类社会。无所不知、无所不在的信息网络，每一个节点都代替了Harold的眼睛，从四面八方注视着他珍爱的孩子，他所最想保护的、最重要的人——那是在John离开以后，Harold无数个不眠之夜的心血——他最终筑起的玻璃罩。

但是这又有什么用呢？子弹并不会读懂信息的窃窃私语，John在流血死亡的时候Harold一筹莫展，除了祈祷无法做其他。

他是何其无力啊。他所沾沾自喜创造的一切只能看得到过去，只能看得到已发生的事实，他无法预测John会不会死去，会不会有更多的危险。他其实控制不了任何事情，他其实一无所知。这简直令他前所未有的挫败。

“……Finch？”John出声问，Harold才意识到自己已经沉浸在思绪里很久。他勉强微笑，俯下身再次亲吻那苍白温凉的嘴唇。

 

 

Harold在军营里待了一整周，一直到John恢复到可以下床才离开。他没有问John要不要跟他一起走。他早已知道了答案。

他们躲在医疗室里压抑着声音做爱。Harold坐在John的身上，小心地避开他的伤口，因为久违的温暖和激情而激动得脚趾蜷缩，身体颤抖。床单裹住他们就像一张蚕茧，隔绝了整个世界，没有战争，没有科技，没有其它人，只有粘稠的空气里彼此的呼吸滚烫。他们四肢交缠，太久没有重温因而变得像全新一般地摸索和认识彼此的身体。

没有人说爱，没有人说下次会什么时候见。John做准备的时候Harold咬住John肩上一个他不知道什么时候产生的伤疤，牙齿深深地陷进去，直到他相信会有印子留下。John只是一声不吭，沉默着手上的工作，直到他觉得可以了，方才托起Harold的臀部，进入了他。而Harold永远没办法适应这个，他差点叫出了声，John急切地抬手捂住了他的嘴，仰头亲吻他的耳朵。

Harold颤抖着，垂下头，靠在John的肩上。John等不及他适应就忍不住要动起来，连韵律都与多年前生涩模糊的记忆相差甚远。这一刻的John是陌生的，他很强壮——比Harold想象中要强壮很多，他的眼神并不清澈——这是视频上无法看到的，他的身上伤痕累累——John从来不提受伤的事……他的嘴唇尝起来有血和酒精的味道，他的动作并不温柔。而Harold痛得要命，有一瞬不知道是要拥抱他，还是推开他。可是……这是John啊！Harold爱他，从很早很早的时候开始，无论发生了什么，无论彼此变成什么样，他都永远无法对他无动于衷。

Harold竭力调整着自己，在John察觉到之前呜咽了一声，抓住John的头发，把他拉得更近些。

疼痛逐渐变成了快感，又缓缓累积，喘息加剧，Harold却无法开心起来。他做不到完全的投入。他手下的每一块伤疤都在提醒着他John经历了什么，他无法想象那场景，他不明白为什么John都吃了这么大的苦还一直不回来，难道他担心Harold会离开他吗？难道他不知道Harold永远都会把门口的灯亮着等他吗？最让他难以忍受的是John最需要他的时候他从来都不在……他挫败又懊恼，自责又迷惑，为了掩饰自己的沮丧而下意识地呻吟出声。John咬着他的肩膀，深得快要流血，他的手在Harold腿上掐出了痕迹。他不记得John曾经如此粗暴过。

——就是在那个时刻，Harold忽然意识到：他快失去John了。这个成年的、强大 的John甚至连说话的口音都改变了。Harold没有参与他的成长，没有参与他的任何一道伤疤的形成，没有参与他的功勋与失败，没有闻过硝烟的味道，没有陪他吃过战场上的沙尘，没有喝过比香槟更烈的酒……他爱上的乖巧孩子早就脱胎换骨，早早地到达了他接触不到的地方，而Harold不知道有没有资格说自己是他的情人——没有参与他的生活，仅凭着一缕飘在空气中摇摇欲坠的视频信号一个人是否可以拥有远隔重洋的另一个人？

John毫无章法地在他体内冲撞，他的吻依然炙热灼人，他的眼神依然如千重海面，一次又一次把Harold淹没。可Harold知道，这种极乐、这种侥幸偷得的欢愉、这种心脏饱胀得疼痛的幸福、这一切……无法持久了。他不应该这样想的。他应该欣喜、欢呼、雀跃、因为失而复得而胆战心惊，感谢上帝——可Harold知道他快要失去他了。他不能自控地在高潮的同时落下了泪。

John用手指笨拙地抹掉他的眼泪，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的嘴角。但Harold被这样的觉悟击中，慌张不安，已经无暇他顾。

所以他走的时候什么话也没有说。他抱着一种不问出口就不会绝望的自欺欺人离开， 像逃亡一样，连几乎成为他表象的亲切都无法维持到飞机起飞。

他不会是先转身的那个。他知道。但这不过是个漫长的缓刑。

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

John从不掩饰他对胜利的渴望。他讨厌输，他喜欢军队，喜欢和战友们一起拼搏努力，喜欢枪械冰冷但安心的感觉，喜欢完成任务的满足感，连空气里硝烟的味道他都很喜欢。

但他从来没喜欢过杀人。尽管他真的很擅长。

他知道他永远都回不去了，从染上第一个人的血时起，他就不再是个无辜（innocent）的人。他唯有希望他染上的血可以保护更多的人，可以让更多的人能够无辜地活下去。像Harold那样纯洁、善良的人，可以在自由的阳光里活下去。

Harold越来越忙了。John每次和他通话都缩短到短短几分钟，频率也越来越低。他说他在进行一个绝密的项目，建一个超级计算机。如果可能的话，Harold难掩兴奋地说，这会成为我一辈子最大的成就。它能够看得到未来，它会代替庞大的军队保护人类……而你也可以回来了。他最后低声地加了一句。John只是笑，他并不相信技术的力量可以取代军队，但那是Harold的梦想，他总是希望他可以实现它。

 

在Harold努力的同时John自然也不会落下，他作为士兵的履历已经非常辉煌，下一步就要升级士官——就在此时，CIA召见了他。

他们给了他两个选择，一是作为士官继续在军队里待下去，平淡地慢慢地爬上去，二是加入情报机构，作为暗中的制裁者为国家效劳。

John只犹豫了五秒就选了第二个。他知道如果是Harold一定会让他选第一个，但他不是Harold，他也不是为Harold而活的。

他身体里的血是战士的血，不是将军的血。而且他们的理由真的很好。为了让更多的人活在光明里，总有人要留在黑暗里。这是个了不起的牺牲。

John不怕牺牲，他只怕自己奉献得不够多。

然后他见到了Kara，Kara Stanton。

Kara危险、致命、迷人。她教会了John很多东西，剥夺了他更多东西。

比如Harold。

 

 

“你是为什么来做杀手的？别告诉我为了国家大义，为了你那亲爱的藏在视频另一头的情人。”Kara啜饮着红酒，优雅地微笑。“真是天真得可笑，你满足的只是自己的野心罢了。”

“我们这样的人，本来就是黑暗。你扪心自问，你敢在大街上毫无芥蒂地牵着他的手走吗？他清楚你手上有多少条性命吗？”她叹息着掏出手枪，在John干掉那个前一分钟还衣冠楚楚的目标后又补了一枪。“理想主义者太容易死去了。我见过太多。”她的眼神阴郁了一瞬。“你的天真会害了你，也害了他。”

“虽然我觉得你这样挺可爱的，但是亲爱的John，相信我，这世界没你想得那么好，能够容忍我们这样的人得到幸福。”她叹息着，凑上前来，亲吻John的嘴角。

John甩开了她，但他没办法脱离她洒下的毒药。

 

 

天真无法与欲望作伴，想要什么，则必要拿天真来换。Kara在递给他新的命令时说。该醒醒了。

那是一家五口，从大人到小孩。John有一刻想质疑为什么孩子也是目标，但Kara没有给他质疑的余地。

他开了枪，杀了男人，女人在尖叫，孩子恐慌地缩成一团，他下不去手。

Kara杀了那个女人，握着John的手对准孩子的头。“每一个含着复仇的毒液长大的心灵都会成为未来的噩梦。”她轻声地叹息。“他的未来不会比地狱更好。地狱里长大的孩子会成为人间地狱……何必呢？在他还能上天堂的时候给他一个痛快吧。”

John闭上眼睛，扣动扳机。

他回到驻地之后一直呕吐。他从来不曾因为杀人而不适，这是第一次，他猛然惊觉自己罪孽深重。

Kara拥抱了他，John真心地恨她，却和她做了爱。他恨她揭露了的事实，他更恨为此无能为力的自己。他是如此堕落。他犯了诸多罪中最不得赦免的一个。他杀人。无辜的人。许多许多个。他深切悲哀地认识到，无论以着多么高贵的名义，刽子手就是刽子手，他永世都不是一个干净的人，死亡浓黑的阴影将永远缠绕着他，他无法牵着Harold的手而不去想起自己手上的斑斑血迹。

他为Harold做了什么？几乎什么也没有。他只是一厢情愿地沉浸在自己的野心里，拖延着，想着Harold反正会忍耐，反正会等待，他总是有家可归……可他早已不是那个19岁时天真的他了。他有多久没有不带谎言地和Harold通话？他一直告诉Harold他一切都好，没有危险，新工作很顺利，除了经常出差之外没什么可挑剔的。Harold信吗？连他自己都怀疑。

危险、担忧、寂寞、失望——这便是他送给Harold的，而他竟然还一直自以为是地觉得自己爱他！

他几乎是热切地向往着自我奉献，明明可以回去Harold身边却一再放弃，为什么？因为潜意识里他知道那遥不可及的幸福不会属于他，他只是在以这样的方式惩罚自己，以期有一天至少可以马革裹尸，魂归故里，在Harold的心里留下永恒的一席之地。

而今，这也成为奢望。

他会怎么死去？在乌克兰的暗巷里被人封喉，在印度的山区被人掩埋……他不会有遗言，不会有名字，不会有墓碑，他所曾经梦想、追求乃至获得的一切荣耀与他无关。

他怨不得别人，这是他自己做出的选择、付出的代价。他想要成长，长大后回望，却发现道路崎岖，早就失去了最初的方向。

他把那个曾经救了他命的芯片连同他的狗牌一起寄了回去。他面对空白的信纸想了很久，写了很多又全部撕掉，最后只写了一句：“不要再等我了。”

他不值得。

那天是他27岁生日，Harold给他打了电话，但他没有接。

他已经不再期待什么，所以Harold也可以自由了。

 

 

18\. 

John29岁的时候遇上了Jessica。那时候距离Harold打来的最后一通电话差不多有一年多时间。就好像是要把一切悲伤的回忆都忘掉一般，John疯狂地爱上了她。

Jessica是他珍贵的、圣洁的、光明的百合花。她和Harold不一样，她不认识以前的John，她只认识现在的他，她爱上的也是现在的他，这某种意义上成了John的救赎。Kara依然对此冷嘲热讽，但John一意孤行，好像通过这种海市蜃楼一般的关系他身上浓黑的血迹就能洗掉一些，也好像这样的坚持能够堵住Kara那种“暗黑之人得不到光明”的论调。

他已经不再是几年前刚刚入行的年青人了，不再那么容易被蛊惑。偶尔午夜梦回，他也会想起如果刚做杀手的时候他就辞职，回到Harold身边会怎样，Harold会不会依然像以前一样一边抱怨一边拥抱他？但那毕竟只是一个遥不可及的想象。已经过去的无法追溯，更真实的是他要如何维持和Jessica这份来之不易的感情。

他杀人，这是他的工作，他无法挑剔，也渐渐停止了为此责备自己。他并不喜欢这份工作，但会尽心尽意做好。Jessica非常可爱，John以前一直以为自己无法爱上女人，直到遇见她，才知道不过是没遇上对的人。

他想上帝真是眷顾他，在失去Harold之后还能遇上Jessica，这让John清楚地知道自己不会变得像Kara一样，永远悲观，甚至陶醉于黑暗。因为这伸手可及的幸福和心底的温暖始终都会拽着他，让他不至于落入真正的黑暗。

他们热烈而温情地相处了四年，John用一切机会跟她相处，一有时间就往华盛顿州跑，从世界各地给她带各种小礼物，用尽力气逗她一笑，仿佛她一笑他就能看到阳光。

他甚至想过结婚。他真的认真规划过，再做一年就辞职，隐姓埋名，带着Jessica去巴拿马定居，但他还没来得及说出来Jessica就和他分手了。他们相处的四年是John自从军后最平和的四年。John无法怪她，因为毕竟不是谁都可以忍受男朋友一年只有几天在身边的对不对？他也没有权力让她等他。

……她毕竟不是Harold。那个和平的分手后John模糊地想。那种漫长的寂寞的等待是只有初恋才会有的执着才能坚持下来的。

他依然爱着Jessica，他的阳光，他的百合花。他把她妥妥善善地安置在心里，用个小箱子谨慎地锁起来，在他被工作的灰暗和血腥压得喘不过气来时偶尔打开，仔细翻阅，深深呼吸，驱走一些疲惫和阴霾。

 

 

然后他和Kara被派去了鄂尔多斯。意识到自己被组织抛弃的一瞬John其实无比解脱。他听从命令实在太久了，终于有了自己的自由，一时间竟不知何去何从。

他只有Jessica了，于是他去找了她，然后发现她死了。他杀了Peter，Jessica的丈夫，用他知道的最残忍的方式。这也是他唯一能为Jessica做的了，哪怕他用的是Jessica会讨厌的方式，他也不知自己可以做什么了。

流浪在街头的时候John想起Kara，那个女人和他搭档了这么多年几乎从不出错，她永远是对的。

她说黑暗永远会向往光明，但黑暗是永远得不到光明的。

 

 

John度过了浑浑噩噩的三个月。他在街头流浪，被自己的哀恸和后悔吞噬，完全无视周围的一切——直到那一天，他随便捡了张报纸准备用来垫他的衣服，却看到报纸上整整一面都印着一个熟悉的头像，旁边写着“Nathan Ingram死于游艇爆炸，IFT再起希望破灭？”。John拿着那报纸，怔怔地愣了很久。

他很久很久没有关注过和Harold有关的信息了。他刻意地遗忘他，好像这样就不用想到现在自己的处境。

但是这是Nathan，那个笑起来温文尔雅其实一肚子坏水、教他开车、喜欢看他出糗、跟他比赛游泳还作弊、会因为John不小心刮了他的车大发雷霆、跟他一起跟踪Harold、做了坏事还一脸无辜的Nathan……那个Harold最喜欢的朋友、知己、合伙人，那个言出必行，帮John照顾Harold照顾了这么多年的——他为数不多真心佩服和信赖的人。

那些鲜活的记忆伴随着这信息在John自Jessica死后就混沌一片的意识中劈出一道深刻的伤痕。John一瞬间无法呼吸，他缓缓地抚过那照片上自信的微笑的人像，觉得有些久远的疼痛正在争先恐后地复苏，深及四肢，代替了这些天来的麻木。

在John意识到以前，他已经在回波士顿的路上了。他躲在火车厕所里刮了胡子，剪了头发，把自己收拾得干干净净，才忐忑不安地踏上阔别十年的土地。

他走得越近，心里就越紧张。Harold会变成什么样？Nathan一直以来就像是他的半身一样，失去他Harold是不是还能站起来？John这时候过去，Harold会怎样对待他？是把他当做旧情人，还是那个自己跑上门来的淘气孩子？

但是他的担心多余了。

他走近了，然后停住了脚。在曾经是他们那个家的地方，那栋承载了无数他和Harold回忆的黑砖小房子，如今是一片废墟。黑烟依然从瓦砾中源源不断地冒出来，零零散散的邻居指指点点地围观。

一天前这里发生了一场火灾。路人告诉他。不，没人伤亡，这套房子已经很久没人住了，但是屋主也一直没卖。是啊，很可惜，烧得太彻底了，里面基本什么也没剩下来。

John不知道自己是什么心情。他摇摇晃晃地走近，看着那些碎落的石块和断壁残垣。

十八年过去，他终于回来。可失去的不仅是一个人，一段感情，一段时间。他摸着那些他曾多么熟悉的墙壁，却只有黑灰随风飘散。

他的房间——他还记得第一次见到它时的兴奋。如今只剩半截房梁。John走了过去，他在一片瓦砾之中看到一小块烧焦的金红布料。他弯下腰捡起来。多令人怀念，格林芬多的床单。Harold居然一直都收着。

那小小一片布料在他手上被风吹卷，又舒展，纤维经历了太久的年月，又被烧焦，没几分钟就碎成片片落下指缝。John看着它消失，闭上了眼睛。

他想有些事情真的是他活该。

 

John继续开始流浪。他偷东西换酒喝，偶尔也打劫，他做这些简直驾轻就熟。酒精麻痹了他的神经，令他沉醉在一种令人畅快的飘忽之中，他有时候期望这种飘忽能永远持续下去，一直到某一天一个意外夺走他的生命，他也可以含笑去下地狱——这本是他该得的，不是么？

然而总是有不识相的人来打扰他。他坐在地铁车厢里喝酒喝得好好的，几个混混来挑事——简直莫名其妙，他坐这趟车坐了有快一个月，从来没惹过事——他脑子晕晕乎乎的，他们人又多，他挨了几下才把他们全打趴。

然后他满心不爽地在下一站下了车，找到他的老位子——一条隐蔽的暗巷旁边，紧贴着下水管道，冬季供暖的热气会从下水道口溢出来，为他提供一些在这个寒冷冬季避寒的热量。他可是找了一阵才找到这里，隐蔽极了，没人会找到他……

他刚刚蜷身坐下，前面的街道上停下了一辆黑车。John皱起了眉头。这里可是非停车区。那车身微微一颤，朝着他的一面打开了车门，一个人有些吃力地走了下来，朝着John的方向走了过来。

John完全地愣住了。那个人拿着手杖，穿着棕褐的三件套西装，紫色的袋巾仔细地折成三角形插在口袋里，浅蓝的条纹衬衫，金色的领带——单温莎结。John看不清是不是单温莎结，但他知道。天啊他怎么能不知道。

他想。啊Harold，啊Finch。

他想他居然从来没有忘记过他的名字，他的模样。同居八年，相爱九年，分手十年。

他想命运真是爱开玩笑。他这辈子最落魄的时候每次都被Harold看到。

他想他努力了这么久，辛苦了这么久，到头来他依然落魄街头，Harold衣冠楚楚无懈可击。

 

 

他想要逃走。

他想他总是让Harold失望，18岁他自信满满地说他要成为让Harold刮目相看的男子汉，28岁他在乌克兰想着明天会不会被子弹穿喉，37岁他穷困潦倒醉生梦死随时可以去死。原来这辈子的好运气都用在前八年，而他却以为还有无限未来可以赌。

而Harold，把他甩到多远多远的地方去了？手工三件套，精致的手杖，得体、高贵、富足……他一直这样好，好到John永远追不上。

他过得好就好了。

John往角落里缩得更后了些。Harold应该认不出现在这个他。蓬头垢面，浑身恶臭。说起来，Harold这样的人，本来就和这地方格格不入……

 

 

可是Harold没有停。他不是路过。他走得近了，更近了，一直走到John面前——然后他毫不迟疑地跪了下来。

他吃力地把拐杖放在一边，在John来得及动作之前正对着他屈下了膝盖。他的膝盖落在因为供暖的热量而潮乎乎的脏污里，他光洁的鞋子立刻就被泥水溅脏了。

他和John近在咫尺，而John终于可以细细地看他。

他的腿瘸了。他的脊椎有伤。他的脖子僵直。他的皱纹丛生。他的眼神苍凉。

他一点也不好。

Nathan死了。

IFT关门了。

那套他们一起生活过的房子付之一炬。

那些金色的闪着光的过去永远地过去了。就像青春一样，就像梦想一样，就像永远都回不去的家一样。

John想要笑，可是他大概只会笑得比哭还难看。他想真的是这样吗，天真无法与欲望作伴。他们彼此都付出了太惨痛的代价，所以他们成长了，不是么？不再幼稚，不再年轻，不再纯粹，每一口呼吸的气里都有太多的尘埃。

他还爱他吗？不再爱了。他还想念他吗？偶尔会。他还后悔吗？可值得后悔的事情那样多，人生的过错那样多，层层叠叠，早把最初的爱恋磨灭了颜色，金黄变成了铁锈红，忘不掉，好不了，也回不去。

John端坐着，注视着Harold，看着他慈悲晦暗的蓝眼睛。Harold也在看着他，他的视线仿佛有重量，穿越了许多年的时空，好像许多年以前他无数次找到John时那样。

……为什么，他总是能找到他呢？他一直在迷路，自己都不知道自己在哪里，Harold却总能找到他。一次又一次，牵着他的手回家。

……家已经不在了，但那一开始就是Harold买的房子而已。

而John可以做什么呢？已经来不及逃走了，也没办法装作没看见。他应该洒脱地拍拍他的肩说好久不见你最近怎样，不好意思我现在有点难看，让你见笑。就像多年情人不见街头偶遇一般，只不过时间地点都有点特别。这样才像个成熟的大人，对得起这些年他经历过的一切。

但他无法开口，他想他如果开口他会丢脸地哭出来，像个永远长不大的孩子一样。他和Harold的过去太美好，分手分得太仓皇，如今又都太破碎，他们都没力气再像以前那样拥抱了……可这是Harold。10岁的时候给了他一个家，13岁给了他一个房间，16岁给了他一辆车，18岁给了他自己的心。这世上没有什么比这个名字能带给他的力量大。在他20出头的那些年里，他咀嚼着这个名字埋首在戈壁黄沙里简直如同一个信仰。

那信仰其实从未断绝，延续至今，代表了他经历和梦想过的最美好的一切，家、和平、幸福、青春、理想……哪怕如今褪色成暗淡的血色，如他自己一般伤痕累累，破碎不堪，那也是他可以得到最好的东西了。

他最终只能沉默着，任由Harold从他精致的三件套口袋里掏出一块手帕。干干净净如同他的蓝眼睛。他把那手帕整齐地叠了叠，贴上John的额头。

他仔细地擦他额头上的伤，弄脏了一面就把另一面叠一下继续擦，擦完之后顺手把John的脸也擦了擦。

他收回了手帕放进口袋，然后伸出手来。他的手颤抖着。他的眼睛湿润如涨潮。

“可以了吗？” 他露出一个有点疲惫有点欣慰的笑。“我们回家吧，Reese先生？”

 

 

 

-end-


	2. 番外· The afters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文写作时间其实分成了两段，前半部是S2的时候就开始动笔起稿，当时包括冰影在内的几个圈中好友都看过，后来我爬墙了，一直等到S3的时候又被拽了回来，于是继续拾起来写。大纲是很早就写好了，但人物塑造可能经过了两季有所摇摆。后半部写作时间大约是309-313时期，真是身心俱伤，差点没法写下去。不过不管怎么说总是完成了，哪怕有很多遗憾，也是尽力而为了吧。  
> 一切错误都是我的，与原剧无关。

Harold再也没叫过他John。

Reese先生。他总是这样念，轻声地、警惕地。他颤巍巍的声线好像无声地划下一道界限，宣告现在和过去并非连续。

他们也没再住在一起。Harold甚至不再告诉他他家在哪里。

某种程度上，John感谢他这样，他自己也并没有准备好把尘封太久的过去拿出来再重温。那对彼此都没什么益处。就他们的现状来说，能平安地活下去已经耗费了太多力气，没什么余力重温旧梦。

Harold给了他一份工作，给了他一间公寓，给他提供了他生活需要的一切，最重要的是，一个生活的目的。对John来说，他实在不能要求太多。

他欠Harold的实在太多了，只能用尽心尽意的工作来偿还。

但是为什么旧日同窗们就像约好了一样一个个出现？面对Carter和Fusco他还能犹自镇定，面对摇身一变成为纽约最好的掮客的Zoe，他就有点笑不出来。

“哦，John。”Zoe言笑晏晏，纤长手指夹着烟。“见到你真是吃惊。”

John不得不说他比Zoe吃惊多了。那个单纯的小姑娘现在没有一个笑容是真心的，没有一句话是不带隐藏意义的。她眼角也爬上了皱纹，用厚厚的妆容遮盖着从心底漫上来的憔悴。

“Harold还好吗？”Zoe在被他救了之后冷不丁地问。John没说话，但这是Zoe，他从小就觉得Zoe能读人心。

“得了，别瞒我了。”Zoe疲惫地笑。“你耳机里那个，是他吧？”她抽了口烟，把烟圈淡淡地吐出来，消散在空气里。

“你们还在一起？真让人吃惊。”她终于露出一个怀念的表情。“我以前还扮过你女朋友呢。想想多好玩。”

John微微苦笑。他没问Zoe为什么不再继续做律师，但Zoe已经淡淡笑着说着自己的家变好像说一个于己无关的故事。他并不希望在工作中见到熟人，这只能意味着某人过得并不好。而来自过去的人不过是一遍又一遍提醒他曾经拥有过的少年时光和无尽快乐。

他把Zoe送走之后回到图书馆，Harold依然在电脑面前忙碌。他走上前去，把手上的枪朝下磕在桌面上。

“你没什么想说的吗？”他问道。

“我不喜欢图书馆里出现枪械。”Harold抬起头来，从闪烁的眼镜片后面看他。

John收起了枪，放过了他。

 

 

是的，他们还在一起。不是，他们并没有在一起。

Harold依然照看着John，John依然站在Harold身边一步之遥。这一步的距离曾经缩短过，如今又被拉长，想要填补并不那么容易，甚至于——John自己并不知道自己想不想填补。

他们的关系自在而松散。Harold从不干涉他私人的生活，相应地，John也不能过问他的生活。他只是知道Harold遇到过一个心爱的人，然后失去了她，目前并没有和谁密切交往。

彼此彼此。唯一的区别只是Harold还可以注视着Grace，而Jessica永远不会回来。虽然这并不能说明Harold就比他幸福或者多点希望。

John想他是喜欢Harold的。那么多年的感情深刻而绵长地贯穿了他的整个成长，已经不仅仅是心爱这么肤浅的词可以描述的了。他喜欢Harold，就像他一直喜欢他，是一种习惯，一种认知，对他现在的生活走在正轨上的认知。听见Harold的声音在耳边，抬起头看到他在忙碌，就好像告诉John这不是梦，这是现实，他们一起工作，以救人为业，他再也不用以夺去人命来谋生了。

但这样的喜欢，并没有激烈的占有欲和情欲相伴。John自己也觉得奇怪，他并不是那种清心寡欲的人。但如今他只要待在Harold身边就很好了，知道Harold是安全的，依然会说冷冷的俏皮话，会喝滚烫的煎绿茶，尤其是在某一个不经意的瞬间，十多年前的Harold会从Finch的外壳里跳出来，看着John就像他曾经那样满怀暖意，John就觉得很好了。

他不允许自己想太多。

Harold还爱他吗？也许吧。可那又如何？他们俩都过了费心去猜竭力去爱的年纪了。

 

 

然后Elias出现了。John吃惊之余为他感到难过。来自过去的这些人里他本来觉得最不可能改变人生轨迹的就是这位老师了。但谁能想得到老师只是假象，从来就不是他曾经看到的那个样子呢？

他同时也为自己的轻信感到挫败，更是生起Harold的气来。Harold是那个负责信息的人不是吗？他一怒之下把Harold一个人丢在寒冷的船坞，可等他没头苍蝇一样在城里转了一圈之后回到家，公寓桌上放了一杯他小时候最喜欢的甜姜茶，还热腾腾地冒着烟呢。喝着暖和的姜茶时John就消了气，想缅怀过去的并不止他一个。

 

再然后，他被Snow打伤，Carter放了他一马，而Harold再一次地，叫了他“John”。

他推着John在漫长的医院走道奔跑，John只能看到他汗湿的脸被日光灯映得发白，简直如纸一般白。

他颤抖着手碰了碰Harold的手。他想说我没事的，别担心，话到嘴边被涌上来的血堵了回去，这让他也无法泰然自若地微笑说没事了。

就是在那时，他看到Harold湛蓝的眼睛里闪着泪光。

John这辈子一共见过三次Harold掉泪。第一次是他18岁生日宣布从军，第二次是他25岁时Harold赶来见他，然后是这次。每一次都预示着离别，再也不见。

他的心脏骤然缩紧了，疼得要命，简直比他身上的伤口还要疼。

他想他怎么还能再让Harold哭。

Harold当然救了他。但那时John已经没什么意识了，所以他把所有的话都留在醒来以后。

不，他其实也没说什么。他只不过坐在轮椅上完成了新的号码，然后在Harold来照看他，即将要走的时候拉住了他的手。

Harold回过头来看他，他的表情是如常的平静无波。但要说John如今对Harold最有把握什么，就知道他最会隐藏。

他把玩着Harold的手，手指划过掌心，摩挲许久，顺着手指往下，捏住他的四根手指。Harold注视着他的动作，但没有挣脱。

“吻我。”John低声说。这甚至不是一个请求。

Harold只是浅浅地吸了口气，就俯下身，按住他的手，抬起他的下巴，吻住他的嘴唇。

——他连这顺序都没变过。John在他唇下无声微笑，觉得心上有一块沉重的石头长出了翅膀，飞走了——而他在它消失之前甚至不知道它曾经存在过。

 

 

其实那个吻并没有改变什么实质性的东西。有些东西心知肚明就够了，诉诸于口并不会带来多余的好处。

但改变还是会悄然发生，非常细微，以至于一开始会被忽略。Harold越来越频繁地待在图书馆里过夜，这让John每天过来见到的第一个人都是他，他给Harold递茶时他们的手指会互相擦过，Harold累到极致的时候允许John给他松松肩膀，John偶尔打不到车会有黑色的林肯恰好停在街角……

永远这么谨慎，永远这么周到，永远这么……Finch。John想如果这是Harold想保持的距离，那他并无意见。

只是夜深人静，他偶尔被鲜血与火焰的噩梦惊醒，辗转反侧再也无法入睡的时候，他会想念年少时Harold亲在他额头上的吻。

他想他总还是没办法放弃渴望，这大概说明他还没有足够老。

 

 

再后来，简直如同老路重走，Root带走了Harold，只不过这一次是John找回了他。他再一次眼睁睁看着Root逃走，因为Harold在枪声响起时倒在地上。

他扑了过去，不顾Harold的阻拦掀开他的马甲检查，见没什么伤口才放心松手。Harold一遍遍保证说他没事，才一瘸一拐地跟着他离开车站。

那天阳光极好，他们的影子在地上拖成长长的两条，并没有相交。John带着他回到车旁，为Harold开了副驾驶座的车门，自己坐进了驾驶座，刚刚系好安全带，手被握住了。

John在心里默默地叹息，他自然而然地转头，迎上Harold的嘴唇。

Harold喘息着，还有点惊魂未定，他抓住John的衣领，扯得John的脖子被勒得有点痛，他咬着John的下唇，用了点力，John就觉得心里头自他失踪后一直压着的火蹭地烧了起来，莫名焦躁。

他并不算温柔地挣开了那个吻，推开了Harold，看着他藏在眼镜后的蓝色眼睛。

“我不会停下的。”他低声警告道。“你知道我的。”

Harold只是静静地看着他。John想他大概在思考对错优劣——他会拒绝，因为这对他们已经略复杂的关系并无好处。

但Harold点了头。他甚至微微上扬了嘴角。

“你知道我家在哪里。”他不再看John，就笃定John知道一样，转头看向前方的道路。

John就只好叹气。他确实知道，Harold并没有刻意瞒他，但直到此时他也不敢相信自己如此轻易地就获得了进入的许可证。

他把车停在车库。Harold下了车，为他开了门。

John在进门之前犹豫了一下。有什么会不同了，他意识到。这会是新的开始吗？还会是某种结束？

Harold的房子布置得并不像他们曾经居住过的那间，更敞亮，更豪华，但有些细节还是贯穿至今。比如沙发上坐垫的摆放方式，扶手椅的角度，茶几上散乱地放着书和杂志。

还比如——“这个？”John举起桌子上那个缺了片角的骨瓷壶，那是他再熟悉不过的东西，他曾经用它泡过多少茶啊，那缺掉的角还是他不小心碰掉的呢。

Harold正在脱外套，闻声回头，看到他手上的瓷壶，愣了愣，随后笑起来。

“这里有许多以前的东西，不过你确定要在这时候找吗？”他说着，走上前来，从John手里拿过壶，放回桌上。

John吸了口气，伸手握住他的肩膀。“……还有哪些？告诉我好吗？”

“……所有没毁掉的，都在这里。”Harold顿了下，方才低声回答。John等着他静了静，随后Harold苦笑出声。“……你回去过了是吗？”

John松开手，看着他转过身来。

来了。他们终究要面对这一幕。那个被毁掉的家。

是你做的？John想问，但说不出口。

“是的。”Harold深吸了口气答道。他总是能知道John在想什么。“是的。”他加重了音量确认。这个简单的词被他念得如同忏悔。“……我找了专业的人。”他维持着声线稳定，但John听出了破碎的边缘。

他不会再问为什么了。他上前一步，紧紧地抱住Harold，在他耳边说：“去床上。”

 

 

Harold有点紧张。他一紧张就容易唠唠叨叨，John刚脱下他的外套他就开始抱怨没有洗澡他实在是受不了被关了三天没洗澡，John只好放他去浴室，自己也顺便冲了个凉。他披了条浴巾在床上等得百无聊赖Harold才出来，浴袍裹得严严实实，脸被熏得红通通的，眼镜却还戴着，紧抿着唇严肃得好像眼前是个亟需拆解的炸药包。

John忍不住莞尔。他单膝跪在床上拉过Harold的手，送到嘴边亲吻，用牙恶意地咬他的指根。Harold顿了顿，方才用另一只手抚摸他后颈的头发。一个并不明显的赞许。

John于是拽了他一把，把他拉上床。柔软的被褥在Harold身下如花一般绽开，他半撑着身子躺着，陷在那白色的花瓣里，从睡袍里露出半截腿和半边锁骨。John深深吸了口气，把手在床单上抹了抹，从两边托住他的眼镜腿，慢慢地把眼镜从他鼻梁上褪了下来。

Harold只是静静地看着他，他的眼睛大而亮，近乎玻璃一般无机，那种探究的眼神并不是过去的Harold会用的，只属于现在的Harold在面对亟待解决的问题时会闪现的锋利。

John不会承认这样的锋利令他有点别样的兴奋。这样的Harold……他的浴袍、他使用的沐浴露、他的被褥、他藏在床头柜里的润滑剂……每一样Harold都换过了，不是John所熟悉的，但那高级的质感总是似曾相识——这一切都似曾相识。是原本就应当属于他的。

他解开Harold的衣服，打开他的身体，耐心地为自己的进入做准备。Harold一直注视着他，犀利冷静，如果不是微微发颤的手泄露了他的心情，John会以为他对这一切无动于衷。

John没说话，也没安慰他，他只是不动声色地扩张，推进，有技巧地玩弄他的勃起，有些残忍地看自己能把Harold逼到哪一步。 他逼着Harold，也是逼着自己，好像只有这种赤诚以对的肉体反应里才能看到某些真实。直到某一刻，Harold不知从他的身体语言里看出了什么，终于闭上了眼睛，长出了一口气，整个人都放松了下来。John这才察觉到自己已是硬得发疼，满头大汗。

他紧紧盯着Harold的表情，看着他脸颊升起的红晕，微微咬住下唇的隐忍表情，被摸到伤疤而紧张得发颤，偶尔泄露出来的笑意……John想他怎么还能再错过这些。

他吻了他。

并不是特别缠绵的吻，甚至比一个小时前他们在车里接的那个吻要笨拙得多。笨拙得像他们的第一个吻。但John所有沉默的心事都在这个吻里说尽了。他的愧疚，他的后悔，他的挣扎，他的骄傲与落寞，他前半生的梦与梦碎，他的希望与绝望。

而Harold明白。他总是明白。他抬起手，搂紧John，在他耳边说来吧。

于是John进入了他。Harold的手在床单上空空抓握着，近乎痉挛，John用自己的手代替了那饱受折磨的床单。

他们没人说话，只是安静地绵缓地做爱，偶尔有呜咽，偶尔有喘息，偶尔有彼此的名字溢出嘴唇。

其中有那么一刻，Harold情动不能自已，勉强自己抬起上半身抓住John的头发把他拉近。他想要说什么，但被John的冲撞撞碎了，就只能仰起头，露出完整的脖子，大口喘息。他连脖子和耳朵尖都是通红的，声音颤巍巍地从鼻腔里泄露出来，仿佛小动物濒死的呜咽，隐约是John的名字，又像是叹息，嘴角却是带着笑的。那时John想他等这一刻真是等了太久。

 

 

他们并没有做很久。Harold经不起太久的折腾，John更是没兴趣延迟他的高潮。先后射出来后他们裹在被汗水和精液沾得黏糊糊的床单里等待热量散尽，John有一下没一下地抚摸着Harold的大腿，感觉许久不曾光顾的睡意正如一张沉重的毯子一样把他罩住。

就是在那时候Harold开口说话了。

“……你这么多年一直还是保持着喜欢把事情弄得更复杂的倾向。”他这样开头。John在迷迷糊糊中勉强清醒，看向Harold，Harold半闭着眼睛，在看着他，又不在看着他。

“虽然我好像也是这样。”Harold轻笑了一声。“我有那么多的好习惯你偏偏只学坏毛病。”

“……你是负责解码的程序员。”John懒洋洋地回答。“我只是拿枪的。”

“……我曾经可是很希望你可以继承衣钵的。”Harold叹气，揉了揉John乱成一团的头发。“但你的爱好似乎就是跟我唱反调。叛逆期延迟吗？未免年纪太大了点吧。”

John嗤笑出声，在他手里蹭了蹭脑袋。“你真的很介意吗？你要后悔随时都来得及的。替代方案啊什么的。”他还因为这个有点耿耿于怀，挥挥手示意了一下。

Harold睁开眼睛看着他。“迟了。我的替代方案就是我的继承人。”他要笑不笑地说。“我只养过一个孩子，虽然不太听话还养跑了，但比起不知底细的疏远血亲我还是比较相信自己带大的。”

“哦~”John来了兴致，他撑着头，眯缝着眼睛看Harold。“可是我对你的钱和机器没什么兴趣怎么办？”

Harold顿了顿，移开了视线。“不是那些。”

“说说看吧Finch，我一直怀疑你是不是买下了巴哈马群岛。”John笑起来，用手指腹蹭Harold刮得干干净净的下巴。

“一切。”Harold只说了一个词。轻轻地、郑重地。他侧过身，把手按上John的胸口。

“很遗憾我现在给你的东西不那么好。危险——你每天都在经历的危险，死亡——有一天我们都会为此而死去，黑暗——继续让你的手不断染血。这些我都承认，很遗憾，也无法改变。”

“所以我只能给你之后的一切。”他静静地说。“我永不欺骗你。你是所有真相里距离最接近的那一个。你会在我死后继承我的一切。也许你喜欢，也许你讨厌，但既然给你你就只能接受。”

这下John完全清醒了，他想说什么，Harold伸出一根手指，阻止他插嘴。“我请求你带着这一切去过新的人生，你还会有个非常好的未来，认识新的人，也许爱上他，我不知道，只是别带他来见我就好——”他就像讲了个笑话一样轻笑出声，而John几乎无法忍受。

“……因为我相信我是没办法祝福你们的。不管是作为曾经的监护人还是……”Harold顿住了，他看起来是真的有点抱歉。“很抱歉，只有这个我做不到。”

“我不会让你死去的。”John只能这样回答。“在我活着的时候，绝不。”

Harold直视着他，他的眼睛深沉似海，遥遥地似乎永远看不到尽头，永远难以捉摸。

“那么拜托你了，Reese先生。”许久之后他这样说。

 

 

但这不代表着John不会先行一步。

Kara把炸弹绑在John身上时他想着他要不能履行职责了，Harold应该早料到他们俩之中更容易死去的其实是John。他心中不知为何松了口气，想着他怎么一直在对不起Harold，以后也许Harold不需要再为他的顽劣担惊受怕了。

接着Harold就凭空出现了，而且再一次地，救了他。

你是宁愿和我一起死吗？John还在车子里就抓住了Harold，急切地吻他，隔着衣服揉捏他的身体，迫不及待地想要确认一下他的真实。Harold勉强阻止他，直到两人跌跌撞撞进了家门才拉下John的脖子和他接吻。

他们做了爱，John甚至没来得及用润滑剂。一切都发生得潦草、无序、匆忙。彼此都心慌意乱，有什么在破壳而出，除了用情欲堵住嘴唇之外再无别的出路。

 

 

在那以后这变成了某种常态。John遇到了危险——Harold救他——他们去John的公寓，Harold遇到了危险——John救他——他们去Harold家，中间也夹杂了几次在图书馆，但Bear对此很不高兴，他们只好放弃。

曾经有一次，没什么原因的John想要亲近Harold，Harold立刻紧张了起来，他虽然没拒绝，但整个过程都紧绷得可怕。

这引起了John的深思。但Harold只会让John看到他允许他看到的部分，其他的依然深深埋藏在过去与现在的裂痕之中。John不喜欢秘密，但更不喜欢因为揣测而影响他们的关系。他宁愿真真假假地和Harold打趣，静心地等待答案揭晓的那一天。

他们也吵架，有时候会冷战，大多数因为机器。John不喜欢机器。他从来就没喜欢过。他之所以接下这工作是因为对Harold的信心，不是因为对机器的。

但不管怎么说，他们在努力适应着彼此。说起来有点可笑，他们曾经一起生活了那么久，如今却还要学习如何适应对方。Harold渐渐习惯连在他家也随处可见的武器，John渐渐习惯Harold不再像小时候那样对他毫无保留。

时间毕竟改变了他们，不同的人生轨道磨灭了许多东西，仍旧保留下来的就是亘久不变的核心，一个真实。

 

 

再一次地死里逃生后John以为他们还会像平时那样最终滚到床上去，但Harold刚刚脱掉他的西装外套就按住他的胸膛沉默不语。他的手轻微颤抖，他不敢看John的眼睛。

那一刻John忽然想通了。他捉住Harold的手，阻止他继续往下脱裤子，只是拽着他往沙发上去。

“Finch，你又想复杂了。”他用自己最温柔的声音说。“我们都还好好的不是吗？这一次、下一次……一切都会没问题的。”

Harold躲开了他的手。“你没有见过真正的暴风雨。”他微微苦笑，用自己的左手按住微微颤抖的右手。

“我见过。”John耐心地说。“你忘记我是从哪里来的吗？”他笑了笑。“战场我已经见了太多了。”

Harold没说话，他把视线投向沙发对面的墙壁。

John犹豫了一下，还是说出了口：“别急着去死，Finch。”这终于让Harold转头看着他。

“死是终会降临的节日。”他继续道。“对你我都是。但我觉得没有必要急于求成。”

Harold轻笑了一声。“Reese先生，我并没有自杀的倾向。”

John也附和着笑了一声，不再多说。

那天他们最终还是滚上了床。但事后Harold罕见地谈起了Nathan，还有Grace。他说得断断续续，时常会有许多技术性的词和无关的回忆打断，让故事变得支离破碎。可John不会在意。

Harold靠在百叶窗边，大部分时间都平静如同说得不是他自己。他叙述着和John分别后的生活，他全心地工作，为机器的每一点进展而兴奋不已，Nathan全力地支持他，他有空就会去公园看Grace。

他曾经拥有过多么美好的生活啊。一如John曾经幻想过的那样，光明的、温暖的，那是John最初投身黑暗的原因，他很高兴至少这时Harold是快乐的。

——可是死亡浓黑的阴影还是逐渐笼罩，Nathan和Harold产生了隔阂，开始酗酒，乃至于独自追查Irrelevant List，Harold向Grace求了婚但一直不敢告诉她自己的真名和过去的一切，然后——砰！

一切销于寂灭。一切全部归零。

 

 

John安静地听着，直到那一刻，某辆车子路过，苍白的灯光透过百叶窗打在Harold身上，黑白交错如栅栏般，锁住了那个小个子男人的身躯。

“……我和她永远都在一起，只不过天各一方。”那时候Harold正说着，声音低了下去。

他的故事结束了。童话也结束了。那囚笼般的光线如现实一般攥住了他，把他扯下了云端。他佝偻了下去，看上去脆弱得不堪一击。

John情不自禁地伸出手来，抱住他，将他从窗前带开。车子开走了，屋内继续维持着平和的昏暗，只有两人的呼吸声平缓，几不可闻。John觉得自己的心跳得莫名地快起来，他过了好一会儿才意识到Harold没有像平时那样迫不及待地从他怀里挣开。

他们静静地拥抱了很久，直到Harold缓缓吐出一句轻不可闻的“谢谢”。

 

 

他们渐渐好起来了。并不是那种花前月下海誓山盟的好，他们甚至都没有说过爱，但John渐渐已经可以看得清Harold，他想这世上大概也只有Harold可以看得清他。一个没说出口的希望开始萦绕着他们，仿佛柔软的雾一般朦朦胧胧地遮蔽了伤痕，让生活重新干净敞亮起来。John已经不再会梦到Jessica，Harold也不再会频频失眠。

他们并不亲密无间，却也靠得很近，一步之遥，触手可及。彼此都足够强大，也足够独立，足够成熟到会用幽默化解冲突，却没有成熟到不再渴望对方。

 

 

所以是的，他们在一起。一直在一起。

伤疤总是会花很多时间才会淡化，但人类就是只要一息尚存，多重的伤都会痊愈。

时间改变了他们很多，但John想这样刚好，Fusco知道John Reese超级特工西装男膝盖射手，Root知道Harold Finch电脑天才家财万贯瘸着一边腿，Shaw知道他们图书馆里养着一只叫bear的狗，可剩下的真实也只有彼此心知肚明。

青春会死，正义会被掩盖，血液会冰冷，努力会变得徒劳，一切可能都会失去，但真实不会。因为真实是心的名字，力量的泉源，美丽刚强得不可思议。

那是他们彼此宽恕的凭证，相互守护的依据，自很久以前开始直到最后的终点。

 

 

——他爱着他，他依此爱着这世界。他属于他，他依此得到自由。这是他们的生命。

 

 

 

-end-


End file.
